


Disgrace

by BriEva



Series: One of Us [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Psychological Trauma, Side Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister story of Deceiving and prequel to kizukatana's Deception!</p><p>"…he's in juvenile detention because last year…he swears it wasn't him, that he was framed, but according to the police records he was arrested for killing a cop in a hit and run." –Sakura (Deceiving)</p><p> </p><p>When Kiba Inuzuka is framed for murder he loses everything. His family, his friends, his future. He'll do everything he can to find the person who made him a disgrace, and make them pay. Even start up a gang with a bunch of rejects and drag his best friend down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614041) by [BriEva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva), [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 
  * Inspired by [Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614041) by [BriEva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva), [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 



> Even before I started Deceiving I wanted Kiba's to be a dangerous guy. I kept bugging kizu to add him into Deception and after she gave me the OK to write Deceiving I went ahead and added Kiba into it.
> 
> Unlike Sakura's story where her troubles were mainly internal and dramatic Kiba's –while still internal- is more external as his story includes a large amount of other characters directly interacting with him. Unlike Sakura he didn't already accomplish his goals-he's still working on them so it just makes his story more dangerous and longer then hers.

**Part 1: Sentence**

* * *

 

" _Snitch!"_

" _Come back here! I can still kick your ass!" shouts out a strained voice._

" _Where the fuck am I going to get my next hit Kiba? Huh where!" complains another._

_I watch, John, Emilio and Chad as they search for me in the parking lot of the ware house across from the one I'm resting in while hiding in the shadows of a broken, dust-filled room. All three of them are in pretty bad shape from when I kicked their asses a while ago. They tried to jump me for turning in their crack dealer in order to get the possession charges pardoned from when I stole all their shit and mum found it before I could trash it. I saw the effect drugs could have on a person-on how they can change a caring friend or family member into a selfish monster. Because of this I now intense hatred for drugs. Even something as chill as weed makes me want to lash out when I see someone smoking it._

_I shake my head to clear it of those thoughts. Now isn't the time to be going down memory lane. Mentally I check how wounded I am. A little banged up, they got a couple of good hits on me as the fight wore on and I'm positive I'll have bruises all over my body. But after a moment of thinking, I was sure I had no fractures or broken bones. They're searching for me because as soon as I knocked out all three of their dumb asses I left. Now, hurt and wounded they are trying once again to find me in order to attempt to kick my ass in hopes of saving their reputation. I roll my eyes at the stupidity of the thought. Everyone on the block knows I'm the best fighter. The only one I ever lost to is Sakura and that's because when she puts her mind to it she has some freaky strength that hurts like a bitch. One time while I was showing her some moves I swear she broke my arm with the sheer force of her punch._

_Thinking of my best friend causes a painful lurch in my chest. Not one of heartbreak as others insists it is, but one of guilt. Guilt that I couldn't protect her that I failed her, and in return she had to take some drastic measures in order to save herself._

_I shake my head to clear it again, hoping that I won't go down that rode, when I notice something. The guys' voices are fading. Meaning that they're finally leaving. I sign in relief. If they made me fight them again I get the feeling I would have to seriously hurt them so they will leave me alone._

I'll stay a while longer, _I think._ Until I'm sure they're far enough away that I can walk home without bumping into them and starting this all over again.  _I send a quick text to mum, telling her that I'll be home late and not to worry._

_After waiting a half hour I decided it's time to head home when I hear a screaming laughter and an extremely faint sound that sounds like an odd squishing._

_I freeze, completely dumbfounded by the sound. It sounded joyful-yet at the same time in complete agony. A chill runs up my spine as I turn to the end of the hall where I think the voice is coming from. I'm not sure as the sound echoes all around me._

_Another voice echoes. This one demanding to know something-no, not something. It's searching for someone. 'Hunting' is the word it uses. I silently gulp as more hysterical laughter fills the air._

I've got to get out of here _, I suddenly realize_. If whoever is out there finds me I'm toast. _I think the squishing sound is from a weapon, but I'm not sure. Hell I can't even tell if it is a squishing sound I'm hearing._

_Then the other voice-the demanding one- starts to sound familiar. I furrow my brow as I try to think back to where I've heard it before. As it keeps demanding I find myself creeping towards it- curiosity leading me by the leash until I'm in front of a door then suddenly hear a sob I know too well. Panic grips me then, without thinking, I open the door as quietly as I can before slipping into the darkness and silently shutting it behind me._

_I'm standing in the middle of a black room and there's this dull red light in the shape of a door in front of me. Faintly, I'm still hearing the familiar sobs of my best friend coming from behind the door. Worry fills me, making me head towards her. Each blind step I take leads me closer and closer to her voice. Each heart-wrenching cry sends chills throughout my entire body. Every one of my senses is telling me to turn around; to not open that door otherwise there's no going back. I ignore them, though usually my senses are right._

_Finally, I grip the handle of the door, pulling it open to the horrific sight before me._

_I find myself in a broadcast office of the warehouse; in front of me is a broken window that whoever ran this place must have looked at to make sure everything was running smoothly. The entire area appears to have the color drained, almost as if it's all in black and while. I run towards the window, while encased in shadows then look below. There in the center of the floor sits Sakura, looking almost the same as the day I found her in her apartment all those years ago. The only difference and color in the room is her hair-which she cut and dyed a light pink the day she left the city- falling freely above her shoulders and the vibrant red paint coating the floor. Everything else, her seemingly white tee, her jeans-is all still colorless._

_"Sakura, what's wrong?" I ask reaching out as she buries her face in her hands. "Are you crying?" It's only then I realize I'm no longer up in the office anymore. I'm a few feet away from her, no more than a yard I'd say. The overwhelming scent of copper fills the air causing me to gag as laughter echoes all around me. Sakura's laughter._

"I'm…I'm not…crying for him."

 _The strange sense of De Ja Vu washes over me at the sound of those words. And like reading off of a script I automatically respond,_ "So, why are you crying?"

_She lifts her head, and I start to shake. From her hairline all the way to her chin her face is covered with bright red paint in the shapes of two hand prints. Numb I quickly glance down to her hands, seeing them coated as well._

_An insane cackle escapes her making me look up to see Sakura's bloodies face flung back, her illuminating emerald eyes are wide as tears leak out of the corners-mixing with the gory paint that covers her widely smiling face as more laughter fills the air. Slowly she lowers her head, looking me in the eyes while still grinning manically._

"I'm crying because…I killed him…and I've never felt so happy before in my life." _She laughs again as I start to panic, just now understanding that I'm standing in a blood bath. I see my clothes soaking up what was on the floor while I frantically search for a body. I find none. Then I notice something strange. Sakura's laugh is deepening._

_Jerking my head up I'm once again in the office, hidden in the shadows but Sakura is gone. In her place is a guy, it defiantly wasn't a girl with all those muscles. He could have been my age, it's hard to tell from the way he too is coated in red. He's wearing the same clothes Sakura was just moments before-but where hers were previously clean his was splattered in blood-with some places heavier than others. His hair seems to be a darker blond, more like that obnoxiously bright yellow rather than Sakura's icy locks. Then he turn to me, making my heart nearly stop for fear of being spotted and the vibrant red that coated almost all of his face, until he continues to look up towards the broken skylight. I swear to god that his eyes, burning with the same insanity that my best friend's had, glows a bright blue as if there was some kind of demon possessing him._

"Finally," _he breathes before the sirens blare in the distance._ "One down."

_It's that moment I realize why his voice sounded familiar. That tone, that desperation, and fulfillment is the same that Sakura had the day I found her after she murdered her father._

_Then as if by magic the warehouse starts to darken and the blond begins to fade from existence leaving only the bloody artwork behind. However as the darkness swallows up the murder I start to feel a heavy chill. This chill however isn't coming from the cool air. No, it's coming from inside me. As if some sixth sense is warming me about a danger I should never face, one I instinctively knew I would never survive._

_Was I the blond coming for me? Did he actually see me in while I was hidden in the shadows? I don't know, and frankly I don't care. All I know is I have to get out of here otherwise I'll end up like whoever was murdered down there._

_With terror still gripping my heart, I did the one thing I never thought I would do. I silently-but frantically- ran away._

* * *

 

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

I groan, shaking my head to try and clear the fog from my mind.  _What happened…my mouth feels so dry…Ugh I'm so thirsty and my head is killing me…What's that noise?_ I look around, realizing that I'm in mum's car, the clock on the dashboard glows a bright green. 9:09 PM. Suddenly a blaring light blinds me for a moment the same time I hear a voice demanding I step out of my car. Still somewhat disoriented I unlock my seatbelt then stumble out of the car. Groaning, while asking whoever had that damn light to turn it off before I'm gripped from behind and whammed into the side of the old Mazda. My arms are yanked behind my back and I feel two cold bracelets around my writs that close with a click. All the while I'm halfway hearing the words,

"You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorn-"

Finally a light bulb goes on in my head as I understand I'm being arrested.

"Wait!" I turn to the cop that is by my side. His eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat. "What's going on!? What am I being arrested for?"

His lip sneers in obvious hatred and disgust. "For the crime of a hit and run that caused the death of a good cop and," he takes a whiff of me before jerking his head back then shaking it like Akamaru does when he smells something foul. "For driving while intoxicated."

Frantically I look around, to see if there is some physical evidence to what he is saying is true. When my eyes land on the front of mum's car, I feel my heart drop to my stomach. The front windshield is shattered, the hood dented and the bumper missing.

"I-it wasn't me! I swear!" Thinking back I vaguely remember the nightmare before the sirens woke me and the blond haired murderer in my dreams. I clench my teeth at the reminder of the murder I partially witnessed almost three months ago while running from my so-called friends. I don't know who the blond was, or his victim, but after seeing his gleeful face, one that reminded me so much of Sakura's right after her dad's death, I knew I couldn't interfere. That was a vengeance slaughter and if I were to rat out that guy I knew I would regret it.

Think back further, I order myself. To before the nightmare. It was hard; I was already exhausted as I was driving home after that final encounter with my shrink. The one I was forced to visit after I kicked Hana's boyfriend out of our apartment last year. With a black eye and a broken arm I might add. I thought I could chill for a bit before I returned home to mum's accusing eyes and Hana's glares. I went to the closest corner store to buy a soda, hoping the caffeine would help wake me up. However when I got into my car…that spine tingling chill that I've only felt once before…

"It wasn't me!" I shouted with new vigor and determination as I'm being pushed and pulled towards the back of the white and black vehicle. "Someone broke into my car! They knocked me out! I'm being framed!" I hear a snort of disgust from the female cop behind me as she tightened her grip on the cuffs. I wince.

"Nice try kid, but nobody saw anyone fleeing the area. We caught you red-handed." The back of the door is opened and I'm shoved into the back. While the male cop, who's now in the front seat, continues reading my rights as I yell out my innocence.

My trial came quickly, upon learning my age I was convicted as a minor, they almost had me tried as an adult but luckily that didn't happen. My attorney, Mr. Conan was appointed by the state and didn't believe me after no other finger prints were found on the car except for my families. I said it wasn't me it was a blue eyed blond, but the officials never believed me because of the lack of evidence. The trial took months to get to, by the time I even saw a judge my birthday already passed, making me 16 and Conan pleaded on the homicide being an accident due to my 'obvious' intoxicated state. I was then sentenced to 24 months in juvie. Two fucking years.

* * *

 

"Mum, I'm telling you! I was framed! This isn't my faul-"

"Stop lying to me Kiba!"She shrieks into the black phone that connects to the one in my hands as she glares at me through the thick plastic window. Her brown black hair, the same as my sisters but darker than mine, is sprinkled with silver hair that wasn't there a few years ago. There are wrinkles on her previously smooth face, from frowning and yelling. Stress hasn't been good on her. "You've done this before! Blamed others for your mistakes well I won't take it anymore! The first time it was the drugs-"

"I never sold drugs! I told you I took them from Chad because I didn't want him to get arrested or something while high on that shi-"

"Then you assaulted Hana's boyfriend-"

"He was using her! I warned him not to treat her like shit and he used her for getting his grades up and sex-"

"Now you're a murderer because you couldn't stay sober!" She finishes, shutting me up as I try to force myself to calm down otherwise the security behind me would restrain me.

"You killed an innocent man Kiba." She states. "It was bad enough when your father was a criminal, do you know how much I suffered after the police came to my door and told me my husband was shot down after robbing a grocery store and holding someone at gunpoint?" I see her eyes, the same shade of brown-black that mine is starting to empty. As if she wasn't seeing me anymore, she saw dad.

"I've had it Kiba. When you get out of here I never want to see you again." She whispers.

"Mum…"

"You're no longer my son." Then she hung up and left.

* * *

 

Mum never came to see me again; neither did my older sister Hana. All of my friends, the ones who I thought had my back after the drug fiasco, ignored my calls and emails. They wouldn't visit me or write back while I sat imprisoned. The only one who would contact me was Sakura-and she was hours away in a small town near Connecticut so she couldn't do much. She was also the only one who believed me when I said I was framed. But then again I know her past, her deepest darkest secrets, I'm the only one who does; our bond is stronger than blood and deeper than the shallow friendships I shared with the guys at school or my old neighborhood. It isn't love, or well not the romantic kind. I don't know how to describe our bond other than that.

Juvie was suffocating, to say the least. We were given two sets of dark blue jump suits, white tees, trunks, and socks. All our showers were two minutes long and the food was shit. To top it all off we still had homework and chores to do along with going to therapy and for me an added weekly AA meeting.

The company was horrible, it was like half of the guys were proving that they were hard core, like being sent to juvie was something to be proud of, while the others were scared out of their minds. Some were crazy; you could just see it in their eyes, and others seemed to have just given up as if they accepted this as their punishment for whatever caused them to be stuck here.

* * *

 

I would dream as I fell asleep of the three most terrible moments of my life almost every night. I would think of when I found Sakura, when I realized why she murdered her father. I would analyze the night I saw the after math of the blond murderer and the freezing touch of insanity that must have come from him. The night of my arrest I would try to catch some forgotten instant that could have been used to help me in my case.

Each time I woke up I would realize the same thing over and over again.

If Sakura never killed her dad she would have become the blond. If the blond framed me then that mean's he knew I was there that night. And I knew that just as the blond was hunting for someone I was now hunting for him.

* * *

 

Four months after I was sentenced there was another fight in the showers.

Now granted there have been some guys who have picked fights with me, some were one-on-one others were ambushes where it was me against five or more. The one-on-one's I would win hands down, but the ambushes were tougher and most of the time I would lose or security would break it up before there was even a winner declared.

Though I usually avoided other peoples fights, this one I didn't. The victim was the new guy, he was…well he was creepy. His right arm was completely covered in bandages that he refused to take off when around others. His hair was cut in an A-line look that gave him a girly appearance and his short temper pissed everyone he met off. But as I was getting dressed I heard them start calling him a freak then beating him down, I knew I couldn't walk away. The situation was too much like how I met Sakura.

Almost as soon as I joined in security came to break it up. Luckily I got off easy as one of the officers saw me enter the fight to try and save the new guy. I later found out his name is Sora.

Sora and I were almost inseparable after the second time he was ambushed which I joined in, again, this time, I was able to fight before security came. Sure he would still say whatever was on his mind, but he also watched my back and joined every fight that he knew I couldn't handle alone. We quickly became beasts at street fighting-I knew I defiantly improved from when I was a kid. After nearly half a year no one would fuck with us. We were avoided.

However, when the ambushes began on other new people I just couldn't walk away from it. Saving Sora gave me the reputation of being a protector of sorts. I was basically forced into fighting and saving others that couldn't save themselves. A majority of the guys were able to hold their own for a while, but when things got dirty and the weapons or back up came I would step in. If I wasn't enough Sora would join in too. A lot of the guys we saved started thinking they owed us, so they would give us extra treats they earned or that were given to them by the officials. Others simply respected us; they would get out of our way and greet us while the rest resented us. Ironically the few that hated us ended up being the ones who me and Sora befriended. Those guys were angry they couldn't handle the situation alone, that they had to rely on others to save them when that was the main reason they were put here in the first place.

The resentful guys, Chris, Mark, Justin, Ash and Jonny, all eventually started opening up to me and Sora. I learned their reasons for being here-parents who hated them or used them, thugs and gangsters who tricked them and set them up, friends who abandoned them…Like me they were all used, they were pissed off, they wanted to prove everyone wrong but they know that now that will never happen. The instant someone hears you've been to juvie they automatically blame you, you say you learned your lesson they won't believe you. They all think in the back of their mind you're on your way to prison. That you fucked up. It's not their fault, it's yours.

Through that mentality we bonded, we started joking with one another. We all started protecting the kiss-asses, the wimps, and the newest dumbass in the brink. Through it all…we started to trust each other even though no one admitted it was trust.

Sora was the one who started it.

He was the first to open up, to say what he did to get sent in here. Unlike the rest of use, though, he wasn't set up. He knows what he did, however, Sora was still screwed over. Or well his mom was.

Sora's smart, really freaking smart, so after his mom and him moved to the city he was sent to private school up in Manhattan. However later on in his freshman year of high school Sora was found intoxicated in his school after hours. He didn't know that he ate a special brownie, he thought it was normal, but rules are rules. He was supposed to be expelled.

He wasn't though. His mom came and had a talk with his principal. And so he ended up being just suspended. It wasn't until nearly two years later Sora learned from the janitor that the principal has been black mailing his mom into sleeping with him in order to keep Sora in school.

Pissed off he went to confront his mom, when she admitted it Sora told her he can transfer. She started to shake her head no only to stop when Sora saw something on her back and noticed how sickly she looked. When he asked what it was his mom got quiet. So Sora went and tugged her collar so he could see what it was.

According to his mom the principal was into BDSM, but not the good kind. Sora's mom's back was covered in welts and bruises. So Sora went to the school and broke in. He ran to the principal's office and trashed the place, pissing all over his expensive leather chair, breaking the windows, computer, awards. Everything was trash, and on the wall he spray painted the words: SICK FUCK.

Obviously, he was arrested as soon as the police came. However, his mom never showed up at the station. She was found in their apartment dead from internal bleeding caused by the principal earlier that day.

The principal didn't end up going to prison; with his connections to the wealthy he got off the murder charges with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Since he wasn't married at the time and Sora's mom wasn't there to say she was black mailed into the situation he was able to play the secret lovers card. Pretending he wasn't the one who enjoyed being the dominate one, that Sora's mom was the one who made him do it.

It wasn't until much later that Sora told me what happened to his dad, which also explained to me what was up with his arm. Apparently when he was about five his house burned down. He tried to pull his dad out of the fire but in return not only did he lose his dad but he also suffered 3rd and 2nd degree burns all over his right arm. Making it looks pretty gross with all the skin graphs and scars. Which is why he keeps it covered most of the time, many people after it happened would avoid him. He can't feel much in his arm anymore, most of his nerves were damaged, but after years of therapy he gained nearly all control over his arm and hand. He couldn't stretch his hand out, but he could make a fist. Which when you spend most of your time fighting off ignorant assholes, is pretty important.

* * *

 

" _So guess what?"_  Sakura cheerfully calls into the phone.

I smile, thinking about what could possibly have her calling me and going through the half hour wait for me to get to the phones from the yard. "You finally punched your cousin in the face?"

She laughs,  _"No Ino is too feminine to get in a fight with me. If anything she's the one who starts all the fun rivalries between us."_ I snort, knowing that Sakura would love nothing more than to deck her prissy cousin in the face the first chance she gets. After hearing all the stories about how Ino won't stop trying to change Sakura into a girly girl like her I'm surprised Sakura hasn't beat the shit out of the girl.  _"Is that your final answer?"_

"Yeah, so what's up?"

I hear her take a deep breath,  _"I'm graduating early!"_  She shouts, nearly causing my ear to ring.

"Damn woman! Make my ears bleed why don't you!" I yell out while laughing. I feel a weight lift from my shoulders as an unknown fear makes its appearance. After Sakura committed that murder I guess I've always been afraid she would get caught. That she would suffer worse them I do in a real prison. But hearing that she's making an effort, that's she's actually making something of herself…well, I can't help but feel so happy.

"Congratulations!" I say as I finish. "You going to wait for a while or go straight to college?"

" _I'm going straight to collage. I already have a ton of scholarships being sent out and everything so I'm as little of a burden on my aunt and uncle as possible."_

"You know what you want to do?" I ask.

" _I'm going to be a surgeon. But first, I'm going to go to the state university to get my General Ed. done."_

"Why not go to the community to do that? It's cheaper."

" _I need to have my own place to stay and can't stand it here anymore Kiba...There are too many reminders of…her here."_

I cringe at the pain in her voice. I remember Sakura's mother, Mebuki was perhaps the kindest woman I've ever met. Though like Sakura, she had a temper and I swear she's the one Sakura gets her strength from, she was still the noblest woman I have ever come across yet. When she died as a casualty in that drive by all those years ago I felt terrible. That was the moment Sakura's terror began and for one year she suffered greatly. Now she's been living with her mother's family for 4 years and with reminders of Mebuki all around her-suffocating her with constant reminders of the beginning of her suffering…

"Okay, I understand." A tap on my shoulder causes me to look at the guard who signals my time is up.

"Hey, look I got to go. But call me next week and tell me more about what's going on with school and stuff."

" _I will, bye Kiba!"_  She cheerfully calls out.

I smile, "Bye Sakura." Then I hang up.

* * *

 

During my second year in juvie, I met Chouji Akimichi.

Now his dad, Chōza, was our chef in the cafeteria. One of the chores everyone had was to serve the food, clean the kitchen, and help prepare the food while he does the actual cooking. You know shit like that. So everyone knew Ol' Chōza. But when his son started volunteering in the kitchen it got weird.

As if Chouji was the new kid he started getting teased, attacked, and bullied. Whenever it was about his weight, the kid would go off on a rant and fight whoever called him fat. He wasn't that great of a fighter so Sora and I saved his ass a few times until we noticed something.

* * *

 

"Why do you have this on you?" I growl at the plump teen cowering into the wall while Sora stands watch.

"I-I-I" he stutters.

"Chouji! Why the hell are you sneaking drugs into a juvenile detention facility! Do you have any idea how fucked up that is!"

"I had to…" he whispers while gazing down as if he was had no other choice.

"Why?"

"Because…" he gulps before looking at me with hopeless eyes "if I didn't mom would have been arrested." Chouji squares his shoulders looking at me as if daring me to hit him for his stupidity. "Mom got laid off of work months ago and hasn't been able to get another job so dad's been trying to find a second while I tried getting one of my own. But right before we got evicted mom got a loan. It was a man named Gato. After a few months, though, Gato started to want his money back. We can't pay him back yet. I went to go ask him if he can wait just a little longer and he said he will… if I started running ernes for him…" He looks down at his pocket where he was currently holding the drugs after sneaking it in from god knows where.

"Does your dad know?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I found out because I was the one who drove mom to go see Gato the first time. Her driver's license recently expired and we couldn't afford for her to take a taxi."

I back up from Chouji, thinking back on his story and trying to think of a way to save his family from this mess. I know it shouldn't be my duty to help them. Hell, to be honest, the police would probably be their best bet, but I know what Chouji is trying to do. He's doing what he can to protect his family, the same thing I did for Hana, Sakura, Sora and so many others. That kind of burden isn't something he should be doing on his own. He needs help.

"Chouji," I start "I'll help you not get caught but I'm going to be getting out of here soon. When I'm out I'll try to figure out something to get this Gato bastard off your back alright? Just hold on for a while longer."

His eyes widen in surprise. He must not have thought I would actually try to help him in this crime. "R-really?"

I nod. "I promise"

* * *

 

I got out of juvie on my 18th birthday. I was expecting that no one would be waiting for me outside of those gates but I was wrong.

Outside was Sora-who was released a couple of months before me- and the rest of the guys, Chouji and…

"Hana!" I yelled as I saw my sister waiting for the old vet van mum used for work. She looked older then I remembered but also smaller in height. Of course, I grew over the years but I didn't expect her to be as tiny as I hugged her.

"Kiba," she sternly says while not returning my embrace. Slowly I release her, trying to take in her sudden reappearance in my life.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought mum said I wasn't allowed home anymore?"

She glares at me, almost exactly replicating mum as she whispers, "you aren't."

"Then…"

"I came here to give you the rest of your stuff. Mum almost threw it all away but some things she couldn't and as much as she wanted he wouldn't listen to her when you weren't around."

For a moment I look at her in confusion, not comprehending who she was talking about, then I realize who 'he' was, my mouth drops open in horror.

"She didn't…"

There was a booming, deep bark from the van. My expression shifted from one of horror to one of joy. In an instant I ran to the back of the van, practically ripping off the lock then being tackled to the ground by a fucking heavy large ball of fur and muscle.

"Akamaru!" I shout as I'm being covered in dog slobber.

Akamaru is my dog. Right before she left the city Sakura and I found him on a hot summer day on the brink of death. I raced him to mum, saving his life and finding a new best friend to help fill the void when Sakura left. I thought mum would have given him away, or at worse put him down. He is, after all, a big dog. Luckily he wasn't dead and he was once again in my care.

Hana and a couple of the guys emptied the van. There wasn't much, most of my clothes were given to good will and so were my shoes. The few boxes that were there had my old video games and game consoles, my lap top, some movies and mainly Akamaru's toys and food. My sister told me once again that I wasn't allowed back home. She and mom had totally written me off, deciding that it was best to keep my things until I was released then they could give it back without guilt. After everything was out of the van Hana left. Not giving me a glace.


	2. Part 2: Sinking

**Part 2: Sinking**

* * *

 

After my sister left I knew I needed a place to stay. Even though my family never visited me, I guess I always thought I could still go home. That mum was lying about disowning me. I mean seriously! Who even does that anymore?

Luckily enough I was welcome to move in with Sora and Justin. Justin is one of the other guys from juvie. He was sent in for shop lifting…from a jewelry store. He too was at the end of his rope when Josh, his little brother was in a fight and needed major surgery done on his eye. Since they're parent's didn't really make enough they could afford more then the basic surgeries to save his brother…but not enough to help make him look normal again. With nothing else to do Justin started robbing and owning off jewelry in order to save up for the surgery. In order to get one final score he grabbed a couple of guys…but this time the cops caught them. Or well caught the guys Justin brought with him. They then sold him out for immunity and got off on house arrest.

Due to Justin's thieving skills he was able to find him and Sora jobs outside of a fast food joint or pizza parlor. However like Chouji's mom it was the questionable kind. They were working for the crime organization run by the most feared man in the city. Nagato.

Now granted they didn't work directly under the man or even his closest employees, it was all a chain of command and they were the man power that did the heavy lifting while working under a man named San. After a while they got me a job too.

I still haven't forgotten my promise to Chouji, I kept up the first part during my final months the second I'm still working on, or my vow to find who framed me. However in order to do either of those things I had to find out more about Gato and try to figure out more on the blond haired guy who I saw commit murder. So far he's my best bet in being the culprit, and until I learn otherwise he is who I'm hunting. The best way to learn about a mobster or a murder is to get close to those in the crime life. Which is exactly what I did.

* * *

" _So how's it feel to finally be free?"_

I'm lying on the sofa in the living room of the apartment the guys and me are sharing watching TV and trying to catch up on life outside of juvie. Akamaru is sleeping on his dog bed next to the wall. In my hand is a Verizon Razor cell phone. A getting out gift from Justin.

"It feels," I pause trying to find the right words so I can explain to Sakura what it is I'm feeling. I was never asked this in the two weeks since I've been out. Everyone who I've been around understood exactly what I felt. They didn't need me to explain.

"Like I can finally be myself." I hear a sigh from her end as she flips some papers.

" _That is probably the cheesiest line I've ever heard."_  I chuckle.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to understand."

How could I explain to her the relief of controlling when I went to bed? On how long I showered? The empowerment I feel when I step outside and can feel the sun on my face without the walls and fences interfering? The happiness when I take a bit out of a slice or a hot dog? I can't not in a single sentence.

" _Well at least you're out of there and can finally move on with your life."_  She says.

"Yeah," I think back to the blond, the blood and the freezing insanity. "I finally can."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on the door.

Immediately Akamaru stands on all fours, his white fur bristling as I reach for the metal bat that I keep by u pull out bed. It isn't until Justin comes running out of the room that I relax. He looks at me with an incredulous expression on him face as if I was over reacting. All I can notice is that he is dressed in a button down, slacks and tie.

Shaking his head he opens the door and embraces a bouncing bundle.

"Josh! Hey bro how you been?!"

The pre-teen, Josh, laughs. "I've been alright. What about you?"

"Never better man. Oh hey com'er I want you to meet someone."

They walk into my temporary bed room and I gap at the sight.

The brothers both are dressed in their Sunday best and have dirty blond hair, the same light brown skin and clear grey eyes. The only problem is the shorter one, Josh, has a huge scar on the left half of his face that pulls the side of his mouth into a permanent grin along with his left eye being cloudy-as if he's blind. And with the way he whips his head to look at Akamaru I realize that he is.

"Josh this is Kiba and his dog Akamaru. They're my new roommates."

Josh stares at my dog as if he's in awe. I smirk.

"Yeah, I know. He's huge." All Josh can do is nod in agreement.

"He's the one I told you about Josh." At this the younger brother turned his amazed expression my way.

"Him?!" He exclaims. Then as if he just realized how insulting he sounded he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I wave him off.

"It's cool." I turn to Justin. "A day out huh?"

"Yup, but before we went I wanted you two to meet."

I nod, but just before I was about to tell them bye, Josh interrupted me.

"Is it true you fought off fifty guy from beating up my brother?!"

"What? No." I quickly retort, but seeing the instant disappointment on his face I lied, "I had help."

That one sentence seemed to make his whole day.

* * *

It's been about 3 months since I started smuggling art into the country. San's schedule is really tight, we all have to work at certain times during the week, picking up the various mediums of art at warehouses, on docks or ships and a few times at the airport. It was really risky shit, the kind of risk that gets your heart pounding for fear of getting caught. The adrenaline rush was addicting. Soon, when I was more confident in my ability to steal, I started doing it every day, small things like food or snacks, never anything that's obvious like money or jewelry. You do that and you get caught on some camera. The small things kept me calm when doing the big jobs.

Alongside with my daily routine of robbing the nearest corner store Josh would come visit about once a week-usually Sundays- to check on Justin and bring him to church. On multiple occasions Sora and I were also invited and while sometimes Sora would join them I would always refuse. It just didn't feel right to pray to god when I knew I would been committing more sins in the near future.

Dressed in all in layers of all black Sora, Justin and I are at the docks at 3am freezing our asses off in the cold autumn night waiting on the next ship load of cargo to arrive. We were told that this drop needs to be treated with care and that we needed stay as quite as possible. It was fine, by now we were on our way to being pros.

When the ship arrived we waited in our hiding places for the signal. This time San's boss, Kakuzu, would be personally monitoring the pickup. My bet is the money grubbing ass just wanted to be sure we didn't drop a sculpture or scratch a frame.

When the signal was given we move as silent as ninja's in the middle of the night towards the open hanger where the cargo is being held. It isn't until I hear a few cries that I start to feel nervous. Usually our heists are done in silence, yet now I'm hearing people. A lot of people.

When the first girl is being dragged out, wearing nothing but skimpy clothing I feel my heart drop. This time we weren't smuggling art, this time it's human trafficking.

Justin and Sora stop at my sides, obviously in the same shock as me. We didn't sign up for this; sure the pay was pretty damn good for smuggling art but people? People who were being used and forced into doing god knows what? Hell no, I'm not down for that.

We still haven't been seen by Kakuzu or the others, so we try to just slip away as quietly as possible. Then came the helicopters.

The bright lights suddenly blinded my and my boys as Kakuzu and San was placed under the spot light. I could hear cars and feet as policemen on foot came started to come to the scene. I turn pushing Justin and Sora forcing them to run as I did.

I didn't look back to see if we were being followed. I just led the guys through every nick and cranny, avoiding lights and the sounds of racing footsteps or voices to the best of my ability. A gun shot ran shrieked through the air but we still didn't stop until we found a place to catch our breath and hide. Given how crazy the night was I can't really say it was a surprise to me that we were found. What surprised me was that it was one of the girls from the ship.

Pale as the moon and dressed in nothing more then what could barely be described as panties she shakes as she sees us. Though from fear or the cold I can't tell so my best guess is both. Her hair is dark but I can't tell the color and it is cut in a choppy way around her shoulders. Our eyes widen and Justin almost speaks when she uses one of her hands that was currently covering her chest to shut his mouth as she forced her way into our hiding place.

"Please!" She whispers in heavily accented, but understandable English. "I don't want to go back to my country. If they find me they will send me back." She nearly cries as stumbles into Sora's chest. I look down, trying to avoid her gorgeous ass, to notice her feet are blistered and bloody.

"Kiba…" warns Sora. I bite back a tsk. Looking at the girl I tap her face to get her attention.

"What's your name?" I breathe as quietly as possible.

"Ami."

* * *

Needless to say we took Ami home that night. None of us touched her, even though she seemed to expect it. We each gave her various clothes to wear while we were sneaking away from the pier until she was decent enough that no one looked twice at us. Her hair color surprisingly enough is actually a deep violet-nearly black in its darkness.

No cops came to our place; it was hard to know who we were since we didn't give out our information to anyone but San. On the news the following day of the raid we saw that it wasn't only our shipment that was stopped. That the other four-held in 4 different ports in the city- were also raided. All over the TV we saw dozens of men, women and to my disgust-children, being reported to have been illegally shipped to the country. Kakuzu's picture was being held up as a sign that the police finally believe they could take down Nagato. I shake my head. One thing I learned these last few months is that Nagato won't get caught. If anything he probably set up the raid himself to get rid of Kakuzu.

The last thing we see in the news before I turn off the TV is San's picture and the announcement that he was killed by a gunshot in an attempt to escape the police last night. I think back to the gun fire I heard as I look at San's bland face. Even if it was art we would have smuggled last night I still wouldn't feel anything for the man. He was nothing more then an asshole, however he was also a dumbass. He probably never wrote down the names of who he employed or told the correct ones to Kakuzu as we would always have to remind him what to call us-and we never used our real names anyway so, thank's to his death, we were safe.

* * *

"Kiba she can't stay here."

I look up to see Sora's reflection behind me in the mirror, tooth brush still in my mouth as he glares at me from the door of the bathroom. When I raise my eye brow in question he glares. As if he can force his thoughts into my mind like some kind of power of sheer will.

"The apartment is already full with you and the dog. Me and Justin already share a room and with the way rent is we can't afford anything better. Ami has no papers, no job, nothing! How the hell is she going to be able to stay here?"

I spit into the skink, "I'll get her some papers."

"Really," he asks, tone completely full of sarcasm. "You happen to know someone who can make forgeries?"

"Well no but... look what did you expect me to do?" I turn towards him. "Just leave her there to be shipped back to a place she couldn't stand where she will probably starve to death?" Ami explained to us what it was like back in her home. She was an orphan, abandoned in front of a children's home when she was barely a week old. No one adopted her and when she turned 18 she was forced out on the streets. She couldn't find a job in the small town she was raised in so she tried Tokyo. All that got her was working on the street till she was caught by Kakuzu's men nearly two months ago.

Sora growls reaching out he grabs me by the shirt then pushes me into the tile wall across from the shower. "You and your fucking hero complex need to think straight for once!"

"I don't have a hero complex!" I snarl as I fight to keep my cool and not attack Sora. Whenever me and him fight we always end up breaking things. Not to mention each of us ends up pretty fucked up.

"Me, Chouji, Ami, Justin, the guys and chick you always bring up, Sakura. Even your fucking dog! When are you going to use your head and think about yourself! When are you going to stop yourself from sinking into this pit?"

We glare at each other, snarling still and silently as if one more move would push us over the edge, causing us to attack.

"When," I hiss "I find the blond bastard who ruined my life!" I push Sora back, causing him to nearly fall into the tub. "Because I know it will take a long time. I know I will do things I hate so I'm trying, I'm trying so freaking hard not to become a monster. If the only way I can do that is by helping others? Then that's the least of my worries."

I storm out.

* * *

Needless to say it wasn't long until Ami found a job. This one being exactly the same thing she was brought here to do.

"A hooker?" I look at her in disbelief.

"No," she frowns, trying to come up with the right word in English. "The ones that dance on a pole?"

I relax some, "Oh, so you're a stripper now."

"Yes," She beams, as if she doesn't care if she is dancing around naked for strange men-and women. Most likely she doesn't care, or maybe she enjoys the attention. In her old country she said she was working on the streets, which is how she got taken. So maybe she's an ex-hooker, making a job as a stripper a much better deal.

"Where are you working?" I ask.

"The Wave," she replies. "It's owned by a man called Gato."

Hearing that name reminds me of my second promise to Chouji. And gives me a great idea.

"Hey listen Ami I don't want to be rude or anything but can you do me a favor?"

* * *

It's been nearly eight months since I was released. And since the raid guys and I actually found real jobs- if you call working fast food as a real job. Ami has been working for Gato only for two and she is surprisingly a good source of information. Because she's only working at one place, and not the streets like some of the other girls in her establishment, she really gets to know her clients. And is able to find out small things about Gato and his employees. I still needed more information though, so she keeps getting me information as she struts her stuff.

When I later asked her why she didn't go for a different line of work she said she likes to be wanted. To make men crazy with just a wink or a shimmy as she moves to the music. What she didn't like was the used feeling she felt in her old job. It didn't make her feel empowered; it made her feel weak and the constant fear of diseases scared her to no end. Luckily after she was caught by San she was forced to undergo tests and see if she had anything. She doesn't, otherwise she wouldn't have been taken.

Justin does his best to keep Josh from coming over now. Not wanting to expose to his little brother the sight of a practically naked girl who now sleeps on the pull out bed while I moved onto a futon in the bedroom.

Sora doesn't complain anymore, though that could be because Ami likes to model her latest outfits for us, damn that girl as a sexy figure. But most likely it's because Ami has been able to keep up her share of the rent and been able to get her own food. She even found a guy at work to make her papers. She is now known as Ami Suzuki and has emigrated into the U.S. four years ago from Konoha, Japan.

* * *

So while walking home one night I met this girl…

Okay now I sound like some cheesy chick flick. But that's what happened. Only… she was hot wiring a car.

"Hey!" I shout as I spied her tinkering with wires by the wheel through the window in the back. Hearing my voice must have spooked her for she lets out a curse before she dashes from the car to make a break for it. I chase her, noticing the odd panda hairstyle as we race throughout the alleys while dodging the trash and the filth.

"Hold on stop!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouts.

I huff, forcing myself to run faster. Hot wiring a car? That's a handy trick to know. Especially when I'm going to be needing it later. Out of all the things my friends have done to get sent to juvie, stealing a car wasn't one of them.

"I just want-oof"

I stumble back as I latch onto her leg as her foot hits my gut. After years of fighting that hit didn't do much besides taking me off guard. I yank her close hoping to make her lose her balance but instead she whips out a knife- a real fancy looking one at that. Holding it like a pro she aims it at my throat faster than I can release her.

"Let. Me. Go." The bun head states in an intense whisper.

I gulp. "I will…if you teach me how to hot wire a car."

Completely confused she looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "Huh?"

And that's how I met my future weapons expert: TenTen.

* * *

Sora nearly blew a gasket when he woke up the next morning to find Ten sleeping on the pull out next to a basically naked Ami. But after I explained that this wasn't permeate, that Ten just needed to crash for a few days while she teaches me about how to hot wire cars and hot to fight with knives, he just gave up. Even he could understand the importance of Ten's knowledge. While yes some of the guys know how to us knives they don't know the extent that Ten does. Which is pretty freaking awesome.

With the apartment full to the brim, and the operation to save Chouji almost ready to commence it was obvious we needed to have a place for when the other guys came in. All the rest from juvie that, like Sora, me and Justin, all ended up staying on the wrong side of the tracks. If including Ten, Ami and Chouji that would make a total of 11 of us.

Remembering how rundown my old neighborhood, the Shi No Mori borough, was before I was sent away I started there. It amazed me how much worse it got in nearly three years. Mum's veterinarian practice was even replaced with a dry cleaner shop, making me worried till I learned that she just moved to Pennsylvania with my sister shortly after I was released. While it's painful that she couldn't even stand to be in the same state as me, I don't think about it. She told me straight up I wasn't a part of her life anymore; if she didn't then the situation would have been even more screwed up.

It was surprisingly easy to find an empty warehouse filled with nothing but graffiti, trash and junk. Me, Sora and Justin easily cleaned out the worst of it while the girls sprayed the walls black and covering the offensive words, symbols and sadly shitty art. When Ami asked if there was anything we should do to make the place as ours I told her to paint two huge red fangs.

* * *

Click.

I watch in amazement as Ten easily and nearly with no concentration, locks and loads the AAI Serial Bullet Riflel.

"How the hell do you know how to do that?"

Testing her aim at the wall farthest from us she answers, "My dad used to be in the military."

I wait for her to continue with an exaggerated motion. She sighs. "Whenever he was back home he would like to teach me about the various firearms he used. It was…" Ten smiles, the sweetest smile I've ever seen on her face. "It was nice, we used to bond over it. The knives, the guns, the way he fought…It was the coolest thing in the world. All I wanted to do was be able to do what he did. To defend and protect you know."

A heavy feeling weighed in my chest. I just knew Ten wasn't going to have a happy story.

"He went missing two years ago while fighting overseas. I don't know what happened to him, if he's still alive out there or dead."

"Ten…I'm sorry."

She blinks away her tears. "Not your fault. I stayed with my grandpa at the dojo until he was deemed unable to provide for me. His Alzheimer's really started to kick in then so I was sent into the system. The foster family that got me though…they couldn't stand me. And when they found out I was a lesbian they threw me out."

I wince. New York has been on the fence on Gay Marriage for quite some time now. It'll be a while till the bill passes, and while a lot of people don't really care anymore, there are still some homophobes out there.

"I tried to get a job, tried to get my GED but the cops found me every time my name popped up in the system. They kept sending me back to that house where I was looked at as if I was shit. Those people wouldn't say they threw me out; they would act as if I ran away. Like I was an ungrateful bitch." She snarls as she grips the large gun in her hands, making me nervous.

"It sickens me, my dad…he was everything to me. And for people like that he went MIA for. You know what they said to me on the anniversary of his official disappearance? 'What a dumb-ass.' That was what they called him as I prayed for his safety." Ten gently hugs the gun, as if it were a teddy bear rather than a weapon. "I decided then that I don't want to give my life for my country if people like them were just going to spit on me for it. I decided I would protect only those I care about. I won't let them get taken away from me again, or disrespected like that."

She turns to me, her eyes determined and holding a fire I recognize in myself and so few others. What was it?

"Kiba…you've been nothing but kind to me. I heard how you helped the others and how you're trying to still help someone you're promised too. You live with Ami and not once have you taken advantage of her, even though she prances around in thongs. You've done some bad things, but for every wrong choice you've helped another. I can respect that, so I'll help you with this mission to save your friend."

* * *

I want to say that the raid on Gato's home was an epic battle like in a Michael Bea movie but it wasn't.

Ami had done her work good and well. She was able to weave her way into the business as easily as a hot knife through butter. Gato was a man of habits, so he was away on business at the time, and he was cheap. The most he spent on was a couple of mercenaries named Zabuza and Haku. Those two were gunned down first, thanks to Ten's awesome sniping skills. If we didn't have her Zabuza and his apprentice would have torn through us as if we were nothing.

Once we broke in and got rid of the main threats we stole everything from the short fat man. Money, valuables, documentation on all his previous involvements in the black market, and his victims of being a loan shark. Then we burned down the house, a making sure that none of our DNA survived. Then later we delivered the documents to the police anomalously. Taking Chouji's family's file out of it and destroying it within the walls of our warehouse.

We used the money and sold the valuables. A large chunk of it went to officially buying the warehouse and starting renovations on it so we can have a large place for everyone to stay at for basically free. Those utility bills had to get paid. Another small chunk went to the tattoos we all decided to get to officially start our crew: The Fangs. As the unofficial leader I decided to let my friends decide where I should get my tats put. Probably the worse decision ever as they chose my face, so now I have one large red fang on each cheek.

Ten got hers on hers on her upper arms, Ami her lower back like a tramp stamp Sora his left hand and Chouji decided to join, claiming that he wants to be our personal chef, so he got his done on his shoulders. Justin and the other guys got theirs on various places like their arms or legs or chest.

* * *

The music was pounding while the flashing lights nearly gave me a seizure. The air was stuffy from all the people within the club as they grind and danced with one another. The stench of alcohol filled the air, blending with the odor of sweat.

"Cheer up man!" Justin yells in my ear. "We'll get you laid for your birthday!"

Yes, that's right. It's July 7th, my 19th birthday.

When I admitted to Ami a few weeks ago after the raid that I never had sex I told her it in full confidence that she would take it in stride so I can ask her what do girls like.

Instead she calls an emergency meeting saying that it's a shame her leader has yet to have sex as if that shouldn't be possible. While the guys laughed Ten looked at me with pity. Ten the youngest of our group, looked at me with pity!

The worst was Chouji. He ran up and hugged me, saying that I shouldn't be deprived of the one pleasure that was better than food. I looked at him completely in shock. Demanding to know when he lost his virginity. Apparently he had a girlfriend a while back. I don't know why I assumed he too was a virgin but I guess that's just ignorance on my part.

After that I was given days of lessons from Ten and Ami on what women want in the bedroom. Ami even had no problem showing me where certain spots were. It was worse than Sora telling me tricks on how to tell if the girl-or girls in some situations, which I can't see myself being in-like what I'm doing and what positions are the most fun.

They decided on my birthday we would all go to a club and they would help me find a girl to take to the nearest hotel and to the best room available. We still had money left over from Gato's so that wasn't that bad of a thing. No one thought of bringing in hookers, while they mainly did that out of respect for Ami I also had my own separate reasons for turning that offer down.

So now it's nearly ten at night and I'm trapped in this chaos as my friends scout the place looking for someone they think I should sleep with while Sora and Justin make sure I don't run away as girl after girl come to me. All are pretty in a way. Slim, sexy with hair of various textures and colors while their makeup is heavy and their clothes are slutty.

"Look guys, seriously it's fucking weird that you're picking out a girl for me." I complain as the music lightens up to bearable levels after the latest blond is taken back to her drunken friends.

"Too late," Justin shouts while Sora nods in agreement. "You brought this on yourself."

I groan.

* * *

It took a while for me to slip away from my captors. But after a drunken couple bumped into Justin and covering him in their drinks I was able to sneak off.

Finally free I head straight to the bar. I'm not getting anything alcoholic-I couldn't even if I wanted to-I just wanted some water. The humidity was getting to me.

After I got my cup of icy cool heaven I turn around and accidentally whammed into the person behind me. Dropping my drink all over the floor.

"Shit! Sora leave me alone…" I look see the red toes in strappy low heels as my water trails after the person I bumped into. Raising my gaze I see black capris over smooth creamy pale skin, a flowey dark blue spaghetti strap blouse over the white lace covering her large breasts. Silky long black hair with front bangs that frames her face and large icy grey eyes. I stare dumbfounded at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before in my life.

"S-sorry!" She stutters, bowing her head as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"No…no it's my fault. I thought you were my friend." I tap her shoulder, trying to get her to lift her head, instead she jumps up as if she was electrocuted while I sucked in a deep breath.

The moment I touched her it was as if fire burned through my veins. Filling up the empty space in my chest while also sending a tightening sensation in my lower abdomen.

I want her. I want her bad.

"Ex-Excuse me!" She suddenly shouts as she spins around and heads towards the dance floor. I chase after her, my eyes never leaving her hair as it gleams in the party lights. Once again I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder. Causing her to turn to me again as I burn.

"Want to dance?" I ask while mentally praying that she says yes.

After nearly a century-or well that's what it felt like to me-she nods.

Slowly I move in front of her, placing my hands on her hips and gently pulling her closer to me as she stares into my eyes, as if she's a deer caught in the headlights. I see her lick her lip I fight the urge to dip my head so I can taste her.

Her hands slowly touch my upper arms, I see her cheeks flush as she gives an experimental squeeze and I feel her shiver. I chuckle. She's feeling it too.

Suddenly feeling bold I remove my hands then lift hers so that her arms drape over my shoulders and her chest is flush against mine as she straddles my thigh. I feel her huff out a breath as my hands return to their previous spot. I feel the softness of her curves but underneath all that is a strength that makes me want to howl.

"There," I breathe gulping as I watch her eye my lips. "That's better."

Slowly I start move my hips side to side, to the beat of the pounding background music, my thigh-still trapped between hers- rubs against her groin causing her to start to breath slower and heavier as her hands twine themselves in my hair. I lean into her, lowering my hands to the luscious curve of her ass then pulling her higher until her thigh brushes against my raging hard on.

I move my face to the side of her neck, breathing him her mouthwatering scent of freshly fallen snow and vanilla. "Name's Kiba."

I feel her breath as she pants into my ear.

"I-I'm Hinata."

* * *

We danced for as long as I could handle all the cat calls and whistles from my crew. Which was about an hour after this annoying song came on that snapped me out of the trance Hinata's touch put me in.

I looked into her hooded icy gaze and shut my eyes, hoping I wasn't going to make a fool of myself for what I was about to ask her.

Opening my eyes I ask, "So, do you-"

"C-can we go somewhere more p-private?" she stammers out.

My mouth falls open and I feel my face heat up. Did I hear her correctly? Leaning into her ear I ask to repeat what she said.

I see her take a deep breath of encouragement and square her shoulders to the best of her ability. Turning into my ear she confirms that I wasn't hearing things. My mouth suddenly feels dry as I nod and lead her off the dance floor towards the exit. I ignore the grins and thumbs up to the best of my ability but when I look back at Hinata I see her heavily blushing. I don't know if she saw my crew or if she's just surprised with her own boldness.

I breathe out a sigh of relief once I step outside. The stuffiness from the club made it nearly unbearable, along with the pounding music and all the bodies…I really hope that I don't have to go into another club for a long time.

"So um where do you want to go? There's this amazing pizza parlor down the road if your hungry. My treat."

She bites her lip and looks down again while I silently curse myself as I take in her clothes again. They practically scream wealth. She has to come from a high class family, one that won't offer her $2.99 slice of grease.

I'm about to ask if she would like to go to a restaurant, any restaurant when suddenly I get an idea.

"Or…would you like to come to my hotel. They have room service and we can order anything." Her large eye's nearly bug out of her head so I rush in my following explanation. "W-we don't have to go up to my room, there's a restaurant on the first floor. O-or we can just not think hotel and go straight to a regular restaurant." I try to smile reassuringly-but I feel the awkwardness on my face and each silent second that passes I mentally beat the shit out of my brain for opening my mouth.

A giggle stops me from decking my brain again. I focus on Hinata's face, seeing that she's till blushing-but not nearly as viciously- and that she is actually smiling. I feel my heart lurch in my chest.

"Let's go to your hotel room…I-I don't feel like being around a lot of people anymore."

Trying to calm myself I nod my head in the proper direction and we take off.

The walk to my hospital is short and we spend it in silence. Over and over in my head I force myself to remember everything from my lessons.

* * *

I yawn, feeling the ache in my muscles from all the exercise I did with Hinata the night before. Thinking of her brings a smile to my face as I burrow into the pillow even more.

It turns out last night was both our first times. However by I learned that I was her first, I was already gloved and inside her. After waiting for her to tell me when she was ready I did everything I could to make sure I wasn't hurting her again. I would constantly ask if what I was doing felt good, if she was comfortable, if she wanted me to stop. Of course I'm sure my dick would have fallen off if she did, but I didn't want to be that jerk who didn't give a shit about her pleasure too. Thankfully I must have some skills in the bedroom because she liked what I was doing and I'm pretty sure she came…quite a few times in fact.

Remembering more about last night was enough to get me hard again so I rolled over to reach for Hinata to wake her up for a morning go only to find her missing. I open my eyes seeing the trashed hotel room and a piece of paper neatly folded on the nightstand. Confused I reach over and grab the note opening it to find three words.

Thank you!

-Hinata.

I stare in shock at the dainty handwriting. No fucking way. That girl, that beautiful previously innocent girl who made me burn from just a single touch, who was the sweetest person I had ever met… used me.

I don't know what to feel right now. Proud that she enjoyed it? Hurt that she snuck out while I was too exhausted to wake up? I mean, how often do you meet a girl like that? I wanted to get to know her better; I was going to take her out to breakfast after another round this morning…and possibly one in the shower, to ask more about her and see if maybe this could be something. And she ditched me in the middle of the night?!

I've never felt so, used. Was it possible I was wrong? Did I not read her reactions right? Was she actually forcing herself to get through each time we had sex? Did she fake it?

Damn it, I let go of the note to punch the pillow I was sleeping on. I wish I knew.

* * *

Even though been a week since the night I slept with Hinata and she won't get out of my head.

It seems as if every day I think back to that night to try and see where I went wrong. To see if I scared her off in some way or hurt her but I can't see it. Sure I was a little assertive when I met her but I made sure she knew she had a choice that she could leave at any moment after we danced and started walking to the hotel. That she could say no or tell me to stop.

But she didn't. In my memories she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. I still have a few hickies on my neck from where she sucked, kissed and bit me as I sent her over again and again… But what if she did that to make me think she was coming? What if she was acting the whole time?

Unless I find her again I'll never know.

* * *

It's been roughly a month since my birthday, Ten, me, Akamaru and Sora are walking back from the warehouse to our over filled apartment. The construction is going well. The architects moved the old broken machines out and have begun the leveling to give it the multiple floors we wanted. They even emptied out the basement where old paper work was found.

They said it would take a while-roughly a year until we could move in, which means that none of us are going to be giving up our day jobs anytime soon. We were now running low on Gato's money having spent most of it on the expenses of the property we would need to find another large bout of cash in order to keep up with all the expenses.

Sora and I were talking about using the skills we learned from Kakuzu to start our own operation of art smuggling or even some mercenary jobs that involve stealing. Ten was even down for it so long as we stole from people who deserved it. The only question is who?

* * *

"Hey freak! Shut the fuck up!"

The familiar sound of pounding flesh echoes through the streets, Akamaru lets out a growl while I hold him back with his harness as Ten peeks into the alley. I hear her knuckles crack as she glares at whatever she sees. Faintly I hear some mutterings, but I can't make out the words. Curious I turn to look and see three wanna be thugs fighting one guy.

To be honest I was sure the loner would totally win with the way he was dodging their attacks like nothing and landing all the hits he dished out. But just as frequently as dodged he would brush off his arms or face. Momentarily distracting him and almost causing him to get decked in the face more then once. It isn't until one of the guys flicks out a knife that my friends and I join in.

The odds were in our favor, 5 against 3 was a no brainer. As soon as we came in the wimps left, one of them seriously freaking out over the size of Akamaru.

I turned to the guy, his head was down as he continued to frantically brush his dirty clothes as if to clean them. It isn't until I get closer that I hear what he's been mumbling about the entire time.

"Bugs, bugs bugs…get them off me, get them out of me…"

Taking a step back I share a look with my fellow companions as we try to figure out what is wrong with this guy.

"He's sick…" whispers Ten. I turn to her. She shrugs. "Either that or he's high."

"Hey," Sora calls to the guy. Making him flinch from the volume of his voice. "You okay there?"

The guy looks up, showing us his gaunt face that's thin from lack of food, his brown eyes wide with fright have heavy bags under them and his hair is frizzy. Standing on end as if he had been running his fingers through it.

"Help me…I can't get them off me." He croaks.

I try not to feel pity. If he was a druggie then he did this to himself, but if he wasn't…

"Okay," I say as I kneel down in front of him with Akamaru at my side. "We'll help you. What's your name?"

He takes a deep breath as he shakes, his eyes darting this way and that seeing all kinds of things that his mind is supplying him with. Finally he starts to relax enough that he meets my eye.

"Shino. Shino Aburame."

We took Shino to the hospital. Later we found out that he had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. A disease that causes him to hear and see things that isn't really there. His kind's isn't as bad as it could have been. So far he just sees's things, specifically bugs, not hear them.

He couldn't afford medicine though; he's been paying his way through college since he moved to the city last year. His parents went out for a retirement trip until his mental break about a week ago, making it difficult for anyone to contact them. Shino had been so scared that he couldn't think straight and easily got lost in an unfamiliar part of the city.

Using the last of the money I sent Shino to be institutionalized where hopefully he can get better and eventually go back to school. He told me he owed me one.

* * *

"So hey Sakura how you been?" I call into my phone.

" _I've been great! I finally got accepted into the university I wanted so I'm about to move from my dorm to an apartment not that far from the school."_

I sigh. "Why don't you just finish school at the state college?"

" _Kiba,"_  she stresses.  _"When it comes to becoming a surgeon I need to know everything I can about medicine. And as much as I love this school…it doesn't have that great of a medical program. Good enough for nursing but not for a surgeon. So I'm leaving it if I want to achieve my goals."_  She pauses.  _"Besides…Ino just got accepted some time ago and while this summer has been…enlightening I can't stand another party with her and her friends. Or worse being called ugly by her on-again off-again boyfriend."_

I clench my teeth. "Well," I say to try and lighten up my mood. "At least now you know for a fact that he's a complete idiot. One he called you ugly and two he's dating Ino. Can't really have that many brain cells if that's how he spends his free time."

Sakura laughs.  _"Well sadly he isn't as stupid as you make him out to be. He's just…socially challenged."_

"Don't defend the ass who dares to call you ugly."

I can hear the smile in her voice as she tries to reassure me that she wasn't trying to defend him.

We talk some more about our lives. Though I never give anything away about how deep I got into the crime world. Right now it is just Sakura and me-the two kids who grew up on the same block, fought the same bullies and knows each other's favorite foods and most hated movies. And for once in a long time I was able to not wonder about Hinata or worry about the Fangs. I was just Kiba.

* * *

In the beginning of September The Fangs pulled off their first official heist. We stole from a known corrupt politician. A minor one, not one such as Orochimaru, he along with Nagato are famous for their dealings and only an idiot would try to steal from them. Especially since I used to work for one of Nagato's lackeys I know not to fuck up like that. Rumors of Nagato's past strike fear into those outside of his organization, The Akatsuki. While Orochimaru can easily turn us against one another and send us all into prison for just about anything, Nagato can have us all disappear…permanently.

So we avoided those two, but so long as the ones we screwed over weren't currently tide to them but just as corrupt they were free game. So the bastard we stole from, Jonathan C. Reece ended up being pretty freaking rich wealthy. Everything in his condo was expensive and made tones of money once we sold it. That job easily got us a few hundred thousand. And it was just the first of a string of robberies Fang carried out over the next few years.

However…after that job things took a turn south for a while.

* * *

Gun shots boomed through the old pub down the street from the warehouse. People screamed as the stench of blood filled the air. Mark lies half on the bar, his back riddled with holes. Jonny wasn't so lucky either. His brains were splattered on the plasma screen TV over the pool table where we were watching some Family Guy until the door crashed open and ten men rolled up in carrying guns and weapons. They didn't seem to care about who they shot so long as they got to actually use their guns.

Now, I don't walk around packing heat, guns aren't really my thing as I prefer to use my fists when in a fight. But Ten was loaded with weapons, hiding them in all sorts of places on her body as if she was a walking black market. She took it upon herself to sneak behind the scenes and give the remaining Fangs a gun or knife while the leader-a man with his face covered in a mask that bore the shape of a dragon demanded to know who did the attack on The Wave and Gato.

I wasn't going to rat out my crew, not after I've seen two just die for me. So just as I about to give myself up, Ten stood up and opened fire on the masked bastards. Then all hell broke loose.

Picking up an empty bottle of beer I smashed it into the nearest masked guy's head. Either knocking him out or killing him, at that point I didn't care. The shock was wearing off now and all I can see are Mark and Jonny's faces as we bonded in juvie. The fights we got in over the last couple of years, our first heist, our second. Their birthdays and Christmas. Their smiles and jokes as I left the club with Hinata…they were gone. They were dead! They aren't coming back!

_They aren't coming back._ I realized.

Furious I joined the fight with new vigor. Disarming as many of the guns as possible and beating the shit out of every masked scum that stood in my way. Luckily only a small handful had guns and both Sora and I were able to disarm the lackeys and Ten and the rest took care of the big guy with the rifle.

* * *

By the time the fight was over the place was burning down.

It seems to me like were pyromaniacs or something.

We were able to escape, me, Sora, Justin and Ash grabbed Mark and Jonny's bodies. Not wanting them to be taken by the police and treated like trash just because they died in the gun fight.

Everyone was in bad shape. Ami had a few cuts, Sora and me were pretty sora and bruised but luckily no broken bones. Chouji thinks he broke his hand and Ash had taken a few good hit to the side after the guy he was fighting ran out of bullets. Ten was the worst though. She took a bullet to the shoulder when she started the second rounds of gunfire. With nowhere else to go we ran to our warehouse, avoiding the current area that was mainly under construction and dashing to the basement where we could lick our wounds and plot revenge.

But before revenge we needed to get better. We needed a doctor. Ten's 18th birthday was still some months away and I wasn't going to be the asshole that got her sent back to her so called foster parents. She was adamant about never going back there so we had to get creative.

I shut my eyes. Hating myself for what I was about to do. I was about to bring someone into this. Someone who should stay away from this madness I dragged myself into, someone who deserves a life of peace and had even escaped from this darker side of life.

I leave Sora in charge, then sent Justin and Ami to go out and bring back as many bandages and rubbing alcohol as they could using any means necessary. They didn't want me going outside alone so I bring along Akamaru. Using the skills Ten taught me I hot wire the fastest car I can find. Then With Akamaru sitting in the back I settle in for a long drive upstate to drag Sakura back down to the city that never sleeps.


	3. Part 3: Stained

**Part 3: Stained**

* * *

_No way…_

_How…_

I stand there dumb founded as I see  _Hinata_ , of all people walking with Sakura. I'm standing in the shadow of a tree as I watch the two women stroll towards the parking lot. As much as I have been wanting to see Sakura again-all I can do is stare at Hinata as she laughs so care free. The way the sun shines on her hair, making it gleam a deep blue, or how her creamy skin makes Sakura look tan in comparison. I can't see her eyes, but I don't need to. I remember their shade, the clarity in them, the way they darkened as…

I shake my head to clear it. No time to stand there like an idiot. Ten could be dying if I can't get to Sakura I will have no choice but to send her to a hospital alone while hoping that she'll forgive me and come back to the fangs as soon as she's better.

Akamaru whines at my side, and absentmindedly I scratch him behind the ears to calm him as I look around the environment of where my best friend and...lover?...reside.

The clear blue sky seems more vibrant than it does in the city, as if the building's take away from the natural beauty of it. The birds, not pigeons, chirp and sing as the laughter and various light hearted voices fill the background. The bright green grass and orange turning leaves add to the movie collage scene.

Suddenly I feel terrible, so much worse than I've ever been before. My hidden fear rears its head again. Sakura could have been caught so long ago, unlike my case were the cop's death was deemed an accident hers wouldn't have been seen that way. It was murder of the first degree, she planned it and anticipated it for I don't know how long…and here she is. In the mists of a typical college student's life-though granted she has been a college student since she was sixteen, she has finally started to accomplish her dream. Should I really be the one to take that away from her?

I remember the night before, the screams, the blood, the gunshots…then again I look around at the stark opposite world surrounding me. I shake my head, I can't take her away from all this, even just for one night. She deserves to live a happy life where her worst fears are that of a patient's death, not hers.

Just as I was about to leave though, Akamaru takes off after the duo making me silently curse and pull him to a halt as we are nearly a yard away from them. Hinata turns her head, her eyes widen as she recognize me. They stop walking and, just before Sakura can turn around, I cup my hands over her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I ask as I stare at Hinata over Sakura's surprisingly shorter form. When we were younger we were roughly the same height, now I tower over her by at least a head.

When she doesn't answer I let out a growl of annoyance then feel her cheeks lift in a smile before she lets out a squeak of excitement and embraces me. It isn't until I see her looking at me that I process that she still has her hair dyed the cotton candy pink.

"Oh my god! Kiba! What are you doing here?!" She laughs into my chest the vibrations making me chuckle.

"What the hell is up with you Sakura? Your hair's till pink!" I exclaim.

I hear Akamaru bark from behind me then feel Sakura stiffen. Slowly she pulls away from me to look at the giant white dog, her eyes widen as she recognizes him.

"Akamaru?" She breaths.

As if hearing her voice directed at him flipped some sort of switch, Akamaru then jumps on Sakura knocking her into me and Hinata as he attacks her will wet dog kisses.

"Down boy!" I shout as I try to get a hold of him. When I finally get ahold of my dog I hear Sakura laughing up a storm. A sane one-not the maddening cackle from my nightmares.

"Sorry about that, as you can see he's still grateful for you saving him."

"I can tell," Sakura chuckles before she kneels down to give the large hound a belly rub. I turn to Hinata, only to find her looking away from me. Her face red with mortification.

I hold out my hand, "Hi," I breathe. "I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." My eyes don't leave her face as I watch her turn towards me, shakily she brings her hand over to mine. The moment we touch though the fire from that night all those months ago doesn't come. Instead it is a comforting heat, one that sooths the wound in my heart from my recent loss of friends.

"I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." Hyuuga? That sounds familiar. I quickly discard the thought as the fact of finally knowing her name, her full name, caused my heart lurch in my chest. I lean in closer to her and whisper so quietly that Sakura won't hear. I breathe in her icy smell, the one that has haunted me for so many nights, and sigh out in relief. I feel my jeans tighten then I mentally try to focus on anything but her.

"I didn't know you knew Sakura."

She gulps before whispering back, "She's m-my roommate."

Just before I answer Sakura speaks, "So what brings you upstate?"

Quickly I step away from my lover, shifting and hoping that my raging hard on isn't as obvious as it feels.

"Well…I missed you." I lamely explain as I give a pointed look towards Hinata. As much as I want to stay and talk to her more before dragging her to the nearest secluded place, I knew I couldn't. Besides the fact that she is the one who used me, I also had Ten and the others to worry about. Their lives are more important to me then my needs.

Understanding flashes in Sakura's green eyes and she quickly tells Hinata to go somewhere without her. As I watch my lover leave I find my gaze centering on her ass as it sways. Her blue and white hoodie prevented me from getting an eye full of her luscious breasts. Which is a good thing. If I saw them I'm sure I would have kissed her right then and there.

I tear my eyes away, focusing on Akamaru on the ground and rubbing his belly. If I watch her leave again I'm sure I would do something stupid. Remember The Fangs, keep your mind on The Fangs.

"What is it Kiba?"

"I need your help…"I start as I look up to her, most likely showing my desperation. She nods.

"What do you need?"

* * *

The car ride back to the city was far longer than the ride upstate. Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that I started a gang. That I took down a mob boss with said gang or how I've possibly killed the night before.

"I didn't kill anyone." I state as I try to focus on the road.

"Kiba, you just told me you were in a gang war where two people you cared about died!" She yells.

"I didn't kill anyone though." I would have known if I did. Right?

"Maybe not intentionally," she softly starts. I turn to her as the traffic slows us down to a crawl. I see the shadows in her eyes, the pain on her face. "You shouldn't have to go through that Kiba. Killing isn't something you should be doing."

"Same goes for you." I return. I expected her to flinch, to show some remorse for what she's done. Instead all she does is shake her head.

"I'm going to be a doctor Kiba. I'll be killing my whole life."

"No, you'll be saving people your whole life. There's a difference." My pink haired friend shrugs.

"I'll be saving people yes, but I will lose people too. I know I will, it's inevitable in this field I'm going into. I'll do everything in my power to save as many as I can…but still all I'll be is a glorified killer. It's better than thinking of myself as a failure as a healer."

I return my gaze to the road.

"But you…you aren't a killer Kiba." She whispers.

"Really?" I ask as I think back to the night before, to the blood, the bullets, the sound of flesh breaking bone and the pain I felt after. Then I think further back to the day of my trial, when mum disowned me and the night I was arrested. "What am I then?"

"You…" she sighs, I glance at her to see her shake her head. "Never mind, it won't mean anything if you don't realize it yourself."

I turn back to the road, as we pull up to the darkening city as the sun sets.

* * *

That night was one of the worst nights of my life.

Ten's screams as Sakura pulled out the bullet will be burned into my memory for the rest of my life. The sights of Mark and Jonny's bodies are carved behind my eyes. With every blink I see them covered in ice and lying on the slabs of concrete where we laid their bodies. I talked with the rest of the guys as Sakura and Justin cleaned up the mess left from Ten's surgery. We decided we would cremate their bodies and create a memorial wall dedicated to them. Later I would tell them they can all leave The Fangs if they want, in fact I would demand it, and I don't want them to die for me, for my goals. But everyone would stay against my wishes, they even felt insulted that I contemplated to give up my search for the blond murderer, they felt it was an insult to Mark and Jonny. So for them, and Mark and Jonny-I wouldn't stop until I found him.

I slept after I heard that Ten would be okay, while Sakura continued to treat the rest of the guys and helped reset Chouji's hand.

When I work up the next morning I took Sakura back to her university. Most of the ride was in suffocating silence. Then Sakura confronted me once again on why I started a gang of all things. After listening to her for nearly a half hour I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't have her judge me too, mum did and she abandoned me. Hana did and she never forgave me for beating the shit out of her ex. If Sakura judged me…

"Because I was framed!" I shout, bringing forth the frustration I've been holding back for so long. "That night when I was driving home someone attacked me from the back seat. The put this cloth over my nose and mouth then the next thing I know I'm waking up to the sounds of sirens. They had me surrounded and wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said. Nobody else saw anyone running away so they assumed I was lying. I'm lucky I was a minor otherwise they would have sent me straight to prison." I pant as my grip on the steering wheel flexes, I can hear my blood pumping from the sheer adrenaline rush of shouting out my anger. "I'm going to find the bastard who did that to me."

It takes a moment before she answers in a whisper.

"But…why a gang Kiba?" I hear the desire, the curiosity in her voice. She needed to know, to understand. I sigh, then told her.

"Juvie was…it was bad Sakura. None of the other guys were rapists or murderers, we were kids you know? But most loved to prove how tough they were. Fights broke out at the drop of a hat, and if word got out that you were weak or a push over, you ended up getting jumped in the shower." At her horrified expression I quickly explain. "It wasn't always like that and I was never the guy who was attacked, but a few others were. I helped them out, rescued some, and the next thing I know…" I shrug. "It's like we bonded, and that bond is something that doesn't feel like it can be broken. We all know that with our records we aren't going to be able to get great jobs, minimum wage is probably the best we'll ever get. But…"I turn to her. "You call this a gang…I call them family. After I got sent to juvie mum disowned me Sakura." I see the disbelief on her face and feel a twinge of guilt for never telling her this before. In truth it was probably the first time I confirmed it out loud. Sure everyone knew, mainly because Hana practically laid it out the moment she dropped off my stuff. "Remember my dad was a criminal? She didn't want to deal with that again. For years she tried to keep me on the right side of the law but," I chuckle, thinking back on all the laws I've broken in the past year. Breaking and entering, smuggling, hiding an immigrant, stealing, assault, indirect murder and possibly the real thing. Damn, I'm a hypocrite for judging Sakura. "I just kept leaning to the bad."

I look at her again, feeling the weight of my crew's lives, their hopes, dreams on my shoulders. Then the lightness in my heart as I remember all the grate times we've had together. The laughs on the holidays, the arguments when we're stressed, the smiles, the tears. In that moment I knew that if I had been given the chance to leave that damn warehouse early enough to have not witness that murder, or to have not stopped to rest after therapy…I wouldn't take it. "But my crew…they don't judge me. They accept me and believe me when I tell them I was set up. Most of them were wronged by someone in their past, and that led to their imprisonment. While all have issues trusting others but trusting each other is all we have Sakura. And to me that is extremely important."

I turn back to the road, just in time to hear her sigh, again I look her way but this time I don't see the any judgment or curiosity. I see…pride and understanding.

"So…you do understand." She whispers.

"What?"

She smiles, "nothing."

This time the silence in the car was comforting.

* * *

That night after I returned from dropping off Sakura at her school we held a private funeral for Mark and Jonny.

As upsetting as it had been we cleaned their bodies to the best of our abilities. No one suggested to have asked Sakura to clean them while she was here. She doesn't know them as we do, she wouldn't understand how important it is to give them as much dignity as possible. She would have tried though, that I'm positive of.

Finally, with their bodies dressed in their favorite clothes we put them each in a stolen porcelain bath tub and doused them in their favorite alcohol, Marks Crown Royal and Jonny's Captain Morgan, to do two things. One to prepare them for burning… and second…to help get rid of the smell that was starting to come from them.

We stood in a circle surrounding the bath tubs, everyone was holding a shot glass- a majority of them were filled with water because of the meds most were on- but a few of us got to actually share a last shot with our friends before we officially bid them goodbye.

After each member said their piece, they would do three things. First drink two shots-one for each- then pour a shot in each tub, and finally they howled like the dogs that we are. This continued until just before my turn came. Because at that moment Akamaru began howling in anguish.

I couldn't take it anymore, the memories that were shared, the tears, the howling…unknowingly I began to howl in harmony with my dog. One by one everyone joined in until we sounded like a pack of wolves.

When it ended I spoke my piece, using cool feel of my tears on my cheeks to help center me as I stare at their bodies. I spoke of the first time I met them, the first time we fought together, our raids together…Then I promised them something.

"I won't stop. I promise you this guys, I will find those who hurt us, those who hurt you. And I will make them pay. The blond bastard who brought me to you, the thugs that used you and the masked bastards who k-killed you." I pause as I clench my fist making my knuckles crack as I grind my teeth in fury and pain. Finally, I whisper "I will find them all. You won't die in vain."

Then I flicked the matches alight and threw them into the tubs.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of months the Fangs got into more and more brawls against the Gato's gang of Rouges. And even though I didn't want to, I would have to drag Sakura from her university down to the city again and again to try and save my crew.

There are times when I had no choice but to take them to a hospital, times when I had to break in and bribe doctors not to report gunshot wounds to the police. But those are far and few in between. We didn't want to become regulars at such a public place where the doctors could be bought so easily. Eventually, Sakura-even though she is still a student-became the only doctor we trusted, especially after she started to get to know the guys.

* * *

It's been nearly three months since I dragged Sakura down to the city and I still haven't been able to ask her about Hinata.

While I never forgot about her, I did push thoughts about her away so I could focus on things the Fangs were planning. Other than working on getting back to full health, the renovations on the warehouse, working our day jobs-we finally had gotten a client so we can start smuggling. We also had to figure out how the Rouge's found us that day in the pub. At first it was assumed that one of us was a traitor. But that was quickly rebutted. The only other explanation is that someone betrayed us. The only question is who?

Between juggling all those thoughts and worries I never had the chance to talk to Sakura about Hinata. The long car rides are a perfect opportunity to do it…except Sakura is usually interrogating me on the ride to the city on what happened, how the injury looked, how long has it been since the fight. Then she would call on the phone to whoever was in the best condition and talk them through the most basic ways to treat the wound till we arrive. Since most times Sakura would end up being up for over 24 hours the return rides were usually her sleeping the entire time so she can either go to class or do homework as soon as she returned.

So when it came time for Christmas I used it as the perfect opportunity to call Sakura and invite her and Hinata over for the holidays.

Only to learn I'm too late.

" _I'm sorry Kiba, I really need to focus on my studies right now and need to work so I can pay my half of the rent this month."_

"Oh well how about Hinata then?" I ask while trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice.

" _Hinata? She moved out months ago."_

I freeze, trying to comprehend what it was Sakura was saying.

"She, she left?" I ask.

" _Mmhmm. She left to return to her country because of a family emergency. Apparently she won't be back in the U.S. for a long time."_  Sakura explains.

"Country?" I repeat as my mind swirls.

" _Yeah, she's from Japan, apparently her father sent her to the U.S. to further her schooling. Since her older cousin is here as well she was sent to go live with him in her father's estate but once she came over here she decided to try and live as a normal girl I guess. She got a job, signed up to be my roommate and worked her but off to keep up her grades."_

_She had her first time with a stranger in a club,_  I silently added.  _Then left them with no intention of ever seeing them again._

" _Well anyway my guess is her dad found out about her new life and decided she wasn't ready to live on her own. One day after you brought me back I found her in our bedroom silently crying. When I asked what was wrong she just muttered something in Japanese before she told me she was leaving for Japan."_  Sakura paused, then whispered,  _"She didn't want to leave Kiba. She really didn't, it was like she was trying to figure out herself-spread her wings you know- only to have her feathers clipped."_  I hear her breath out a sad sigh.  _"I even think she started to like someone, but never got the chance to ask her if or who."_

I felt my heart swell with hope just before it shattered with despair. If Hinata did like someone I wish it could be me…but then I remember that while I may know every inch of her body I don't know her that well. I only spent that one night with her and the brief meeting the day I reunited with Sakura. After that nothing. Bur given how obsessed I am with her, I can't just deny the possibility that she could have liked me just as much.

The rest of the conversation with Sakura is a typical one when the Fangs are not in need of her rapidly growing medical skills. We talked movies, memories, food and her school life. She gossiped about Ino and I insulted Ino. All in all it was a nice chat…except I kept feeling pain in my chest whenever I looked out the window and saw the snow falling with the black sky behind it.

* * *

I never forgot Hinata, but I didn't go searching for her either. The way I see it, the woman left the country without saying goodbye. Like how mum and Hana left the state to avoid me. Though Hinata obviously has reasons for why she left, the fact is that she didn't say goodbye and settle this thing that's been between us. Just confirming that I truly was nothing more than a one night stand.

* * *

It turns out March is the month of birthdays.

First it was Ten's 18th birthday.

We celebrated her official freedom from the educational system and set on getting her official ID, permit, signing her up to get her GED and medical insurance. Though we go to Sakura for our personal medical needs the basic ones, we go to regular hospitals for. Though I suspect that As soon as Sakura was officially settled in a hospital she will be having a round of official patients. Both for legal matters and not.

After Ten got all that paper work out of the way, we took her to go get her present; her grandfather's dojo. That we couldn't take care of in one day though. Because she has been legally missing for well over a year she and her grandfather is still hospitalized, the dojo was basically deemed public property. Luckily we were able to get her to state her case to the real-estate agents. They didn't believe us but once we get someone to be a lawyer she will happily own the dojo. Which, she revealed to us as we left the agency, has always been her dream.

Sadly we didn't get to do much else for her birthday, as everything took more time than we thought but Ten said it was alright. She was the happiest she has ever been. Especially after we took her to her favorite Chinese food restaurant in Chinatown and she had her cake with sparklers in place of candles.

Then it was Sakura's turn.

* * *

I took Sakura to the city to celebrate her 20th birthday.

With a majority of the renovations on the warehouse done we were able to live there now, we even added an extra room for Sakura to sleep in. Though lately I've been thinking of hiring a private construction company to add some other extra additions to the warehouse. Particularly a private clinic for Sakura's medical supplies and a place where we can go when wounded.

The day started out pretty fun actually. First I took her to her favorite pizza parlor, the one we used to go to when we were kids, then Ami, Ten and Sakura went on a shopping spree in Manhattan. While the girls were gone, the guys and I set up the main floor of the ware house up for the surprise party we intended on throwing. I wasn't the only one who wanted to celebrate her birthday, everyone is now pretty close to Sakura. Mostly Ten, but that might be because Sakura and Ami's relationship is like a watered down version of hers and Ino's. They both get into stupid little competitions, however they don't blow things out of proportion like Ino tends to do-or so Sakura says. When I see my pink-haired friend with our seduction expert together I just can't help but laugh as they fight over ridiculous things.

After the girls returned and we shouted out surprise, it was time for dinner and cake.

Since I took Sakura out to eat earlier, Sora decided it would be better if we cooked dinner instead. Luckily for Sakura in the almost two years since my release I pretty much taught myself how to make a decent meal. Same for the rest of the guys. It wasn't anything fancy, just steak, rice and lobster-okay the lobster was a little fancy- but it was pretty good.

After we ate the cake it was time for presents.

Ami gave Sakura a light brown wig, saying that it would help her sneak out of the warehouse without causing attention to herself. I read the underlying message. It was to protect her from the Rogues in case they decide to attack Sakura.

A majority of the guys gave Sakura money or gift cards, not really knowing what she would want and having too much pride to ask me what she likes. Though Chouji was kind enough to get Sakura a medical book she has apparently been dying to have. Then Sora gave her a key to the warehouse. Finally it was down to me and Ten.

I gave Sakura a black custom medical bag. One that I knew she would like.

Then Ten gave Sakura a gun.

I froze in horror as I watch Ten give Sakura expert advice on how to use the weapon, it was a simple 9mm but still the fact that Sakura now has a gun in her possession doesn't change. All I could think about was her expression when she told me she killed her dad, of the pain in her face as she told me I wasn't a killer. Of the nightmare I had so long ago that still haunts me to this day…

* * *

Later that night, after Sakura went upstairs to go sleep I had a meeting with the Fangs in the basement.

I told them all that while it may seem like Sakura is one of us-she isn't. I told them I didn't want her to be, when Justin asked why I simply told him Sakura won't become a member. That she needs to say out of our criminal business. She's simply our friend, not a member.

Though it didn't help that shortly after that Sakura came up to me showing off an earring. One that was silver with red rubies and of a wolfs head. The thing that scared me about it was the stopper in the back was a fang with the letters H.M. engraved in it.

* * *

Finally after a year the renovations to the warehouse has been completed, or well the official renovations have been completed. In actuality we hired some private organizations to add in hiding places and escape routes that can't be found on the official blueprints of the place. Those were still being added but now we could all officially live there without worry. We've turned the basement into the main room for operations along with a private clinic for Sakura to come to so that she can have an unlimited supply of medicines for when we are wounded or sick. Though she still insists that she carry her own medical bag, just in case.

One wall in the basement, the one closest to the stair, was turned into a memorial wall for our fallen friends. There we placed their photos, ashes and wrote letters to them. We treated the wall as if it were our friends, as if they were just in another room and we could just go in and chat with them whenever we wanted so they were never forgotten.

Ten ended up getting ownership of the dojo, and she decided to use it as a place for teaching all of us how to properly use various fighting styles such as Krav Maga, jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do. Though she doesn't live there a majority of the time, she does spend some night's over in her old home. Eventually, after giving the dojo some renovations of its own, she reopened it and hired three instructors to help her run it for people of all ages.

In order to help pay for the new additions to the warehouse, we found another one-this one though won't be used as our home. No, we turned it into an underground fighting ring. Bets were made every night and fighters were always coming through to try and make a couple of bucks. Of course as the holders at these events we got the admission fee and a small percentage of the winnings. It was a huge hit and little did anyone know, but every now and then the Fang's would join in on the fighting. The most of the times were me and Sora- this was another reason Sakura was constantly dragged down to the city.

By the time I was 21 the Fangs had three rings up and running. We couldn't always be there to run them ourselves, so we started to hire outside people to run the fights when we weren't there. And to make sure we didn't get swindled we had to scare the managers of the rings a bit-though the threats were empty we weren't going to tell them that. And so the money would keep pouring in and the fights between the Fangs and Rouges were starting to become less and less…

However we lost some more people along the way.

Ash was jumped by the Rouges, his body was left in an ally to be eaten by purposely starved dogs. We had to sneak into the morgue to steal his body so we can cremate him and place his ashes among the others. The next was Chris, he ended up dying of blood loss from a knife fight. There was no time to get Sakura and so he died in the hospital on the operating table. His body we too had to steal for cremation. Then Alex died from internal bleeding from fighting in the ring. Sakura was there for that one, but couldn't do anything as she caught the bleeding far too late.

I could see that some of the guys resented Sakura for that, but later that night after she announced Alex dead I know everybody heard her cries of pain and anguish. The next day when we held the funeral Sakura's howls were the loudest of us all.

We lost one more person, one that would haunt me for the rest of my life. One that I knew Sakura never forgave herself for, even though it wasn't her fault.

Shortly after I turned 22, we lost Sora.

* * *

In the shadow of the ally I clutch at his shoulders, making sure to keep his head elevated while Ten applies pressure on the wound on his chest. Justin and Chouji are armed with guns while Ami snuck away to go get Sakura. We can't afford to go to the hospital again so soon after Chouji got stabbed in the arm, we will start to get recognized by the staff.

"Hang on man, just hang on," I mutter as Sora coughs and another splatter of blood gushes out of his mouth.

"Ki-Kiba…" he whispers as we try to move him to the car, making sure not to jostle him too much. "Shush, we'll be at the ware house in a couple of minutes. Sakura's already in town so we just have to wait a bit before she comes and fixes you up."

"Kiba…" he breathes.

"I said shut up Sora! Save your strength." I feel the tears come to my eyes as I stare down at his blurring face. His scarred hand grips mine while he tries to stay awake.

The care ride was suffocating to say the least, the stench of Sora's blood was nauseating as we rushed to get to the warehouse-now nicknamed the Dog House- where Ami said she would bring Sakura as soon as she picked her up from her interview for her hospital internship.

When we arrive to the Dog House we dash Sora down to the clinic where thankfully we find an exhausted Ami and Sakura.

"GET HIM ON THE COT QUICK!" Orders Sakura as she puts on a pair of rubber gloves.

After moving him to the cot I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. I look down to see Sora looking up at me with stead eyes and a serine expression on his face. He beckons me closer and ignoring all the chaos around me I lean in for him to whisper in my ear.

"They…saw Ami's tattoo….that's how they found us before…they searched for the Fangs cause they saw the tattoo's…"

My eyes widen as I finally-after so many years-understood how the Rouges knew it was us who attacked Gato. Ami was one of the few people that was seen all over by Gato's men. If one of them later saw her working and saw the fangs above her ass he would have looked into why she got it. When and if anyone else got it. Because mine are on my face it would have been easy to locate me.

Our tattoo's were the reason so many of us were dead.

Before I could say anything else Sora smiles and breathes out, "I'm glad…I met you…upid hero complex…" Then his eyes shut.

Sakura tried her hardest revive Sora and keep him alive. While she was able to revive him a couple of times after we lost him the third time he didn't come back.

* * *

Never before had I felt such agony at the loss of a friend. When Mark and Jonny died I still has a clear enough head to help my crew through the pain. Same for Ash, Chris and Alex. But Sora's death was different, everyone could feel it. While the other guys were just as important they weren't a leader like Sora was. Me and him both led the Fangs and without him it just felt as if we lost a main part of our being.

I can't remember much of what happened after his death, I remember Sakura's teary eyed face and bloodstained arms as she looked me in the eyes and told me to hunt down the bastard who did this. I remember going out with Akamaru, an underground poker game and grabbing a guy who I knew shot Sora but for the life of me I can't remember how I came across that information. I remember taking him to the Dog House were my crew beat the shit out of him. I remember him shouting out that he did it. That we were nothing but a pack of mutts. The next thing I knew I had his head in my hands as I whispered to him that we were not mutts, that we were wolves.

I don't know what possessed me to bite into his neck and tear open a wound. Or to take a large meat cleaver and start chopping it through his bone and flesh. All I know is that the sound of his head falling to the floor seemed to break me out of my trance-like state.

That was how Ten found me, staring down at the decapitated head in horror with my mouth stained with blood and my hands coated in it.


	4. Part 4: Stretching

**Part 4: Stretching**

Ten is the only one who ever saw what I did, and as far as I know she didn't breathe a word about it to anyone. In fact, she didn't even seem to be shocked that I killed Sora's murderer. No, if anything she was shocked by _how_ I killed him. I could see the disgust on her face as she evaluated the room, absorbing the rusty stench and the new red graffiti.

After scanning the room…she sighed then walked towards me while holding out a small package of sanitized wipes.

"It's time for…the funeral. You should clean yourself up…" Ten opened her mouth, as if she had something more to say, but then shut it. For a moment I thought I saw pity and regret in her eyes, but I'm not sure. Not waiting for me to respond she places the packet in my hands then leaves.

It wasn't until I heard the door close that I felt the first tear drop trickle from my eye.

After I noticed my tears, it seems as if a damn broke. I _couldn't_ stop them from falling, even as I felt laughter start bubbling up in my chest. However, I didn't make a sound, I refused to, and soon enough the laughter faded but _nothing_ took its place.

In that moment it was as if, something tore open inside me. Almost like the hole in my chest that grows every time I lose another friend. There was something different about this though. Like that broken part was hanging on by a string this time…

I look down to the head as I open the plastic wrapping of the packet. As I clean my face, neck and hands I stare at the broken bruised face of Sora's killer, thinking back and trying to force myself to visualize how he looked like before I got my hands on him. _Did I even know his name?_ I know I must have if I spent the whole night searching for him while in a trance. But… _I can't remember it._

I lick my dry lips, and jump as the taste of blood shocks me. With a deep breath, I recall Sakura's pained expression on her face when she told me I wasn't a killer, TenTen with her gaze filled with pity and regret. With a grimace I can't help but wonder if this is how they feel. Or am I just different? No, a sharp pang hit's the string, weakening it further as I think of mum and Hana. _Did they know? Could they sense that I had this…brutality in me?_ _Is this why they left? Did Hinata sense it too?_

"Akamaru," I whisper, calling my best friend to my side as I toss the bloodied wipes onto the head lying on the floor. Once my dog leans into me I pat his thick fur, taking in strength from his warmth, and together we leave the bloodied room. Then, when the door shut behind me, the string broke.

That was the moment I finally acknowledged I was a killer.

* * *

 

Sora's funeral was different than the others.

There were no drinks for us to toast with, instead of shots we cried over his body. No stories filled the air, only howls.

No vows were voiced, because there was nothing to vow. His killer was dead, and the Rouges?

 _Well_ , I thought with a growl, _they aren't going to be around for much longer._

* * *

 

"Kiba…" I turn to Sakura, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes causes my wounded heart to clench. Reaching out I pull her into a hug as everyone slowly shuffle towards their rooms. The stench of from burning Sora's body still fills the air while Sakura leans into me.

"Looks like we could both use a drink." I breathe out as I pat her unnaturally colored hair. She nods into my chest and together we head towards my room where I keep my private stash of spiced rum.

Once the door closes Sakura kicks off her heels. Still dressed in her interview clothes from yesterday-though her clothes are no longer clean. Stained with the blood, sweat and ashes she looks as if she just got out of a war zone.

I look down at my jeans and black tee realizing I'm in just as bad a shape. If I stepped foot outside right now I would be arrested on the spot from all the blood coating my pants.

"Hey why don't you go hop in the shower? You look like hell."

Sakura glares at me, "So do you," she counters. I try to give her a smile, but it feels as if my face is too weak to even attempt to do so. "Whatever I'll go run to your room and pick up some pajamas for you. Just take your shower." She sighs but slowly heads towards my private bathroom as I head to grab her something to change into.

* * *

 

I run into Ten as I'm returning from Sakura's room.

"Hey, what do you want to do about our…guest downstairs?" She asks as she stares at me blankly, as if she can't bring herself to say the body.

I blink in confusion. Why was she even asking what to do with the body? We need to get rid of it, and the easiest way was to burn it. It's not like we could use it for anything…

My eyes widen as an idea comes to my mind.

"I have an idea but first we need to burn the body. Tomorrow Justin and Chouji can clean up the room he was in."

Ten nods, and blinks back the mental exhaustion from the past few days of hell we've all gone through.

"I'll help you with the body. Let me just drop this off for Sakura then we'll go take care of it."

I leave the clothes on my bed then go into the bathroom to take Sakura's damaged outfit. I'll buy her a new one later. For now this one needed to be destroyed, which is what I explained to her over the heavy steam. I bring a pair of sweat pants to change into downstairs after the body it disposed of so I can burn our clothes.

With Ten's help I lift the body into the incinerator. Sora's ashes have already been removed and packed into its urn so I don't worry about mixing the ashes.

I take the head but don't throw it in with the body. Instead I clean it to the best I can to remove fingerprints and make sure I damage the skin where there are bruises left from fingers. When Ten asked me what I intended to do I didn't tell her anything, instead I ordered her to bring me a cooler clean of fingerprints and filled with ice.

Once the head was on ice I burned all the contaminated clothing then put my sweats. With the worst of everything taken care of I returned upstairs to finally have my shower.

Sakura was already dressed in the large white band T-shirt and basketball shorts I grabbed for her. Sitting on the bed she stares into nothing as I grab myself a shirt and boxers before I jump into the bathroom to hopefully wash away the stench that clings to my skin.

I don't let my mind wander as the water glides down my body. Instead I focus on the simplest of tasks, scrub my chest, my groin and shampoo my hair. As I rinse the soap off of my head I feel a days' worth of stubble on my jaw.

As soon as I'm out of the shower and dressed I shave then brush my teeth. Finally somewhat clean I go to my room where Sakura still sits on the corner of the bed, a habit that she does whenever she was upset.

"Still want that drink? Or sle…" Silently she nods her head so with a sigh I go grab the Bacardi and two glasses. I fill the glasses to the brim the sit on the floor by my bed so I can lean into her legs as I down the burning drink. I heard her sputter and cough as the alcohol burns down her throat.

I chuckle. "Should have warned you about how strong this was. It's Bacardi 151, if you want something lighter I can go downstairs and grab you some of Ami's Malibu?" I offer. Sakura shakes her head, "I'm fine with this" she whispers. "I'm just not much of a drinker. I'm always worried I'll say something stupid if I get drunk out in public."

I snort. "As if you could say something stupid, miss college graduate."

I hear the smile in her tone, "Anything could happen with the magic of alcohol."

I pour some more into my glass then lean more heavily into Sakura's legs. I sip the rum as she runs her fingers through my hair. I hum out in content as nearly all my stress leaves my body.

"You killed him didn't you," she breaths out in barley a whisper.

"Yeah," I respond instinctively knowing she meant Sora's killer.

"I'm sorry."

I look up at her as her hand stills in my hair. I expected her to be crying from the way her voice sounded but I should have known Sakura wouldn't cry about this. Instead I see her pained expression, one that mirrors Ten's earlier face when she first saw the decapitated head on the floor.

"Don't be sorry," I say, "it isn't your fault." I expected her to see the logic but instead she shakes her head and to my surprise, tears actually start to fall down her cheeks.

"Yes," she sobs, "it is!"

I place my glass on the floor beside me then pull Sakura down into my lap. As she sobs into my chest I gently run my hands down her back and cup her head to me.

"If…if I never left…if he didn't die…I would have stayed and kept you from going down that path!"

"No!" I almost shout as I push her back so I can see her teary face. "As much as I hate what you did, I understand it!" I see the hatred and disgust on my face reflect in her emerald eyes. "If you didn't do it I would have the instant I found out what he did to you!"

We stare at each other panting as we realized something.

"This would have happened either way Sakura," I whisper.

"I know."

With everything said and done we finish our drinks then lean into each other as we fall asleep like we used to do when we were kids.

* * *

 

The day after Sora's funeral, I sent the Rouges a present. Complete with a card.

Almost as if I was on auto pilot, I located the pub where I found Sora's killer. It was easy enough to bribe the bartender to give the box to the associates of the man I left with the night before. The message was a simple one, only five words. The card, typed and sealed within an envelope, sat atop a large box in brightly wrapping paper with puppies all over it and finished off with a bow. The card only had three words in it.

LOSE SOMETHING?

-FANGS

And the present? Well, it was really the cooler with the decapitated head inside.

* * *

 

I don't know how, maybe the present was opened around someone with a big mouth, the Rouges started spreading a message or someone else opened the present. Whatever the case, a few months after Sora's death we started to hear whispers about The Fangs. About how we're nothing but rabid dogs. How the leader is the big bad wolf that life to bite and tear people's heads off.

It wasn't until the police started snooping around that it hit me how important it is to keep a low profile. I knew I had to do something that would keep the police from looking into these rumors of murder and mayhem. I needed someone on the inside to make the name "The Fangs" vanish from the records.

With that in mind I decided to send Ami out on a mission. Her goal is to find someone who we can use, someone within the police that can alter crime reports and get rid of any evidence that could prove the Fangs exist. I didn't care how she did it; it just had to be done. I sent Justin along with her for protection as Ami is the only one of us who doesn't know how to fight. She would rather use her charm and body to get what she wants then violence.

Except in this case.

* * *

 

"You want to what?"

Standing in, what Ami would consider formal wear to be, a pair of jean shorts Ami crosses her arms under her breasts, making her cleavage of her tight black V-neck even more pronounced as she repeats her condition for doing this mission.

"I want to open a night club." Her English after years of living in the U.S. has finally started to flow easier though her accent is still strong.

I sigh, tossing a miniature basketball into the air then catching it only to repeat the process while I try to figure out what could have brought on this demand.

When no thought comes to mind I set the ball down then sit up on the couch. At the moment only Ami and I are the only ones at the Dog House. Everyone else is out either working one of the rings, visiting their loved ones or just out.

"What brought this on? Is it because you don't want to do it? Cause if it is-"

She shakes her head, causing her burgundy hair to swish over her shoulders. "It is not that," she whispers. Turning her head so stares at the wall where our friend's ashes are displayed.

"It's…everyone knows it is my fault. If, if I had gone back to my country. If I had not been taken by those men…they would not be gone…" Ami shut's her eye's causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

The pain in those words, the guilt, hit's me straight in my heart. _You're wrong,_ I mentally shout, _it's my fault, not your's._

But I don't tell her this, because even if I did it wouldn't do anything. Ami trusts me to never touch her, to never hurt her, but if I tried to comfort her right now I know she wouldn't believe me.

"I need to do something," she continues as she wipes away the tears. "After this mission, I do not think it would be safe for me to work at Cyclone anymore. Because of me we were found, but I cannot run the rings. You and I know that, however I am familiar with clubs. I have listened to many customers talk about their businesses and I have even been told I give good advice as they kept coming back with more to spend." Ami turns towards me with determination in her eyes.

"I need to help protect our pack; I will not be able to do that anymore. There…are not many of us left and we need people who we can trust to bring us information. I alone am not enough and now we know I'm easy to identify. But if I have a club, if I hire and train dancers then maybe they can get the information for us."

My eyes widen as I finally understood Ami's goal. With a grin I hold out my hand towards the tiny woman.

"Ami, how soon do you want your club open?"

* * *

 

It would take months for Ami to locate someone we can use, so while that happens I decided to try and stretch out our smuggling business.

For a while we couldn't get much from that area, our core funding had switched to our underground fights. In order to make some serious money we would need either to change our cargo or look into some serious buyers.

We chose the latter.

* * *

 

The ringing in my ears is accompanied by a dizzying sensation as I see my opponent - _all three of him._

I feel the floor sway beneath my feet as I lurch towards the middle one. My bloodied fist makes contact with air as he leans to the right. Suddenly I'm knocked to the left, and the ringing in my ears intensifies.

Furiously I lash out with my left leg, the spinning causing me to feel nauseous as I finally land a hit against my tenth opponent of the night. The loud dinging of the bell breaks through the ringing in my ears, marking me as the winner as I'm still somewhat on my feet.

Hands grab my shoulders, leading me towards my resting area where I can get patched up so I can go home for Sakura to fix me up. The search for new clients hasn't been going exactly as planned so Justin and I have been working our butts off to earn some extra cash in the rings for the last couple of weeks. In response to this Ten has taken over Justin's role as Ami's protection until next week.

With my head pounding away to the violent music and shouts for the next fight I slowly am lead towards the bench where I'll rest and have my winnings brought to me.

"Well that was certainly an interesting fight. And here I thought with how trashed you looked that you'd be knocked out in one hit." Slurs a sultry voice as the ringing begins to lighten up.

I don't turn to the voice, knowing that if I move so soon the ringing and the nausea would be back with a vengeance.

"Who, are you?" I wheeze out with as much dignity as I can muster.

"Hmmm who I am isn't important. It's my employer who that you want to know."

I grind my teeth against the pain as the mysterious woman leans against me and presses her breasts into my arm. I feel her lean up so her lips brush my ear. " _Orochimaru_."

I suck in a sharp breath as I take that into account. Orochimaru is one of the main people the Fang's have made an effort to not be associated with. We've deliberately gone out of our way to stay away from him so we don't' get on his bad side. He has one of the most efficient spy networks in the city and is able to learn nearly any secret in order to use and manipulate whoever he wants. Though he uses his pawns to further his political gain, he isn't afraid to throw annoyances into jail. Which he could start to see the Fang's as.

Suddenly I feel something pressed into my wounded hand.

She licks my ear before giggling. "Next week should be a good time. Most of your superficial wounds should be manageable by then." Then as quickly as she came she was gone.

* * *

 

The restaurant is packed, the smooth instrumental music smothers the silence that would have otherwise had made the conversations of business dealings heard from across the room-even in hushed tones. The waiter's, dressed in black ties and vests ghost from table to table replacing empty glasses and delivering the five star meals to their customers with ease.

To fit into this high class place I'm wearing a typical business suit-minus the tie-luckily the delivery woman was right, most of the swelling has gone down and the bruising has faded to a sickly yellow that along with my tattoo's is hidden beneath heavily applied make up. Sitting across from me is one man who I had hoped to never come across. One that I know could ruin my family with nothing more than a thought the instant I received the letter telling me to come to this fancy shit hole at my ring the week before.

"Now, Kiba was it? It has come to my attention that you and your...friends have been searching for work? Is that true?" asks the snake-like councilman as he sips from his red wine.

My eye's narrow as I openly glare at the pale man- unsure how he learned of my predicament or how he plans to use me and my crew.

"Well then," he grins as he sets down his glass, "you wouldn't mind doing a job for me?"

Breathing in deeply I whisper, "Depends."

Giving me a seemingly innocent smile he takes a bite from his tiny plate of weird sauce-less spaghetti. _Seriously that thing cost like $50 and it has no sauce?_ I will never understand food like that.

"Well I have a present for a friend of mine being delivered within a few days and I find myself in need someone to deliver it to him in Boston. See this present requires special care…" He grins. "And we all know that the mailmen would never treat it properly. Unfortunately I will be unable to deliver this present personally and my usual messenger is quite busy."

I put down my fork and take a sip of water as I ponder this job. From what I know about Orochimaru, he isn't the kind of person who would get his hands dirty. He is more likely to get my framed for tax fraud than anything else because as soon as the cops have me they'll find the Dog House and the Fang's would be off to Sing Sing.

 _But_ , I think as I eye his gold Rolex, _working for him would defiantly bring up our income. Ami can have her club sooner than later, Ten can open multiple dojo's…Choji can open his restaurant…I can finally begin to search for that blond bastard…_

I place my glass down before I take a bite out of what has got to be the more bland garlic bread ever.

"I have no problem delivering your present, but you know it won't be for free, now, right?"

Orochimaru's smile falter's a bit, but not in shock. In annoyance.

"Of course," he agrees. "Shall we say half now and half later?"

I nod before injecting my two cents. "And you're covering the gas right?"

He gives me a strained smile-it doesn't seem as if we will work with each other again.

"Of course…"

* * *

_"WHAT!"_

I wince as I cover my ears. Everybody in the basement is staring at me as if I've grown a second head. Ten is throwing darts while Choji is eating the last of the combination pizza on the couch. Ami and Justin are discussing plans for the search while Akamaru is chewing on a worn out stuffed…monkey I think.

"I got a job from Orochimaru," I repeat.

Justin is the first to respond, gently moving Ami from his lap he stands. "Kiba…are you fucking nuts?! Orochi-freaking-maru is probably the most cut throat politician in the state! And you took on a job for him?!" His incredulous stare makes me grind my teeth.

"Hey, I don't know about this," Chouji mutters while Ami nods in agreement.

Ten doesn't say anything, only stares at me.

"Look, I-I know this is a huge leap for us Orochimaru is someone no one wants to cross but we need to do this." I stop, than take a deep breath before I continue. "I need to do this and I'm doing this job alone, if I fuck up I won't bring you guys down with me. But this needs to be done, I have a promise to keep."

"Besides,” I smile as I explain what the job is, “the job isn't a dangerous one. I'm just a messenger. All I have to do is deliver a package. It's not like I haven't done that before."

"You're not going in alone." Ten finally speaks. I turn to Ten, seeing the strain on her face, the worry. I grin, hopefully dulling her fears. "Sorry Ten but I'm going." My smile falls as I lay on the big picture. "The fact is the way we are now won't get us anywhere. We have a steady income from the rings but that can change at any moment. Our robberies aren't that frequently and the client's we have are few and far in between. We're going to need more if we are going to stick together. I'm going to need to do more if I'm going to find that damn blond."

* * *

 

"Whatever the hell Orochimaru has to deliver has got to be illegal," I whisper to myself as I eye the pier where I used to work from inside the stolen car before getting out.

All around the area are smugglers, doing the same job I used to have with Justin and Sora. I knew they would be armed, ordered to shoot anyone on sight. Because of this I walked in the shadows to the checkpoint, only to wait for nearly a half hour once I got there.

It took sometime but finally someone began walking my way dragging behind them a large wheeled suitcase. When they got closer I began to make out their features. Dark red hair, pale skin, a red tattoo on their forehead and light eyes heavily rimmed in black. We didn't say a word to each other; in fact I doubt the kid could make out my features given the darkness of the shadows.

He stopped in of me, releasing his grip on the suitcase and handed me a note. Like mine, his hands were covered in gloves to leave no fingerprints. The moment I took the note he left as silently as a ghost.

I didn't open the note until I was once again in the car. In it were directions to a secluded house residing in the edge of Boston. The trip would be roughly 4 and a half hours long so I make sure to buy some snacks at the nearest drug store before I set off to finish this job.

* * *

 

The trip to Boston was easy enough. The hardest part was not looking inside the package. I was so curious as to what illegal item Orochimaru brought in that I almost opened it. But fear that it might be a bomb kept me from doing so.

When I first saw the mansion I'm supposed to drop off the suitcase at, for a moment, I was star struck. It wasn't a massive extravagant place like those you see in the movies or on TV. It was a two story, and rather simple looking in its design. There were parts of it that were built in stone-like the chimney-while the rest were in wood and painted red. Of course the Iron Gate, long driveway and acres of green grass took away the simplicity of the house.

"Hmm, this is private property." Calls out a deep voice with a singing lit to it. "Who are you?" It continues.

I turn to the sound only to see double. Standing in front of me is a guy with grey hair, but he has two heads and four arms. Wearing black slacks and a custom grey shirt to fit both torsos. It's obvious they're conjoined twins but given that they are the first one's I've ever met before I don't know what to say. _Is it rude to greet one and not the other?_

"Well," the one on the left drawls. "Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" the right one asks.

My mouth falls open and for once I don't know what to say. _Who do I answer first?_ Given my confusion I don't answer either of them. I just state my business. "I'm here to deliver a present…from Orochimaru.

Slowly, grins creep onto their faces making my uneasy feeling worsens.

"Well then," the left one says. "Why didn't you say so!" The right on continues.

"I'm Ukon," said the left one. "I'm Sakon," says the right.

"Just drive straight up until you reach the front doors!" Sakon concludes as he points towards the house. "Someone will be there to pick up the present and you are free to go." Ukon explains.

I nod then wait until the gate is opened so I can enter the estate.

* * *

 

As I drive up to the front gate I see a petite woman with red hair and a larger guy with short orange hair. Both are dressed similarly to the twins.

"Shut the fuck up fat-ass! I told you piece of trash to stay the fuck out of my damn room!" Shrieks the redhead as I park the car.

"I was just telling you to stop playing your flute so loud." Replies the orange haired man as I step out of the car to grab the suitcase from the backseat. "Besides, Tayuya, women such as you shouldn't curse so much and don't call me fatso."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Suddenly the voice booms my way, "Hey Red Wings! Step the hell away from the fucking car!"

I stumble as I stare at her in shock. _Red Wing's? What the hell does that mean?_ I wonder as I do what the crazy woman says.

She growls at me in passing before she goes into the car and inspects the suitcase. I tense up as she slowly opens it but relax when she gives a smirk before she closes. Obviously it's not a bomb.

"Hey, Jirōbō, call up the boss. His present from the snake is here."

After the man known as Jirōbō made his call he turned towards me. "The boss want's to thank you for coming all this way to drop off his gift. Follow Tayuya, she needs to bring that to the boss."

* * *

 

"What the hell does he think I am?!" Shouts Tayuya as we make our way down the hall, I make sure I'm out of her striking zone so she doesn't hit me. "His fucking maid?!"

I roll my eyes at her reaction.

"I fucking saw that Red Wings! You fucking roll your eyes at me again and you're tiny dick is going to be shoved so far up your ass that you'll choke on it!"

I almost shout out a comeback when a door opens.

"Tayuya, what have I said about the cursing?" whispers out a soft stern voice.

I look up to see a pale, tall, thin, man who has long soft blond hair so fair it's practically white. His clear green eyes look me over from head to toe as I try to understand the situation.

For once it seems as if Tayuya is silent, while she rolls the suitcase inside the room her boss just walked out of.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness," apologizes the white haired man. "Tayuya has a colorful way of speaking."

_Yeah, no kidding._

"It's cool," I reply.

"Now, please allow me to introduce myself I am Kimimaro Kaguya" he smiles at me before he places his hand on my shoulder and leading me away from the room. "Now how about a drink for all your trouble in having to come all this way and putting up with Tayuya?"

"Ah, I really shouldn't I've got a long drive back home-"

"It's best if you leave in the morning," Kimimaro counters. "If you leave this late you'll probably pass out on the road. If you wish in the morning, you can use my personal jet. The maintenance it required has been finished earlier than I expected. I had even called Orochimaru to tell him I would be able to pick up my present myself only for him to inform me it was already being delivered."

"Ah," I give him what I hope is a comfortable smile. "Just let me call my associates so they don't worry."

"Of course," Kimimaro answers. "By the way what is your name?"

"Just call me Kay."

* * *

 

I didn't stay the night at Kimimaro's but I did see Kimimaro more often. To the point where I didn't need jobs from Orochimaru, I had jobs from Kimimaro.

It turns out that while Kimimaro is a business man with a steady income that is not his only job. He also deals in ivory smuggling, which he does with Nagato-another person the Fang's don't want to mess with. However he does have a small hobby on the side that he hires the Fang's to help out with.

Bone smuggling.

As an anthropologist Kimimaro has an interest in the human anatomy-particularly the skeletal structure of it. And as such he hires the Fang's to get him corpses from around the world for him to study. Of course we never had to kill anyone. All of the bodies were taken from either remote places or nearby morgues. Just like the one that was in the suitcase Orochimaru sent Kimimaro as a present.

Over the years our dealing with Kimimaro would change. He would become an acquaintance rather than just a business associate. Would I ever trust him with the lives of my crew? No, but I knew him well enough that when he was dying of liver failure and wouldn't be on the transplant list due to his heavy drinking I offered my services to Orochimaru to smuggle Kimimaro a black market liver.

* * *

 

After I returned home from my first meeting with Kimimaro I walked in on my best friend having sex.

Akamaru, not Sakura.

I stood there in shock as my eleven year old dog was humping away on a stray reddish brown husky behind the Dog House.

"Akamaru! Where are you boy?" Shouts out Chouji in the distance, at that moment making I notice Akamaru's leash dangling loosely on his side as he pounded into the smaller dog.

Uncomfortable, I turn away from my dog to give him and his bitch some privacy.

And then nine weeks later came the puppies.

* * *

 

I stare at the blurry image on the screen of my laptop. At my feet a swarm of puppies chew and nibble on my feet while Ami stares at me with determination in her eyes.

“The woman in the photo is the junior detective I have chose to be our eye’s and ears inside the police station. She is a single mother of a seven year old and is suffering terribly due to the recession. I looked into the case involving her-“

“You mean _my_ case. This is Kurenai Sarutobi.”

Ami bites her lip. “Yes, she is the widow of the man who you were framed to have killed.”

I jump up from my chair, slamming my hands on my table as I lean forward to emphasize my fury.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND AMI!? Kurenai?! That woman didn’t believe me when I was on trial why the hell would we trust her with protecting us from the police?” I shout in her face.

“Because she did believe you!” Ami yells.

I pull back, blinking in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

She sighs before continuing. “I was able to seduce the Chief of Police, Jiraiya-san. He was very open on the matter when I brought it up. He explained that Kurenai dropped her half of the charges but the rest of the police did not believe you were innocent as she did. Since her charges were dropped you were given a much lighter sentence then you would have had they stayed. He explained you would have gone to prison instead of juvie.”

I lean back into my chair as I absorb everything Ami just told me.

“There is more,” Ami whispers, “when I went to investigate Miss. Kurenai herself I learned that she too is searching for the truth of what happened to her husband. I thought with her determination she can at least help us until we know the truth about why you were framed and why her husband was killed.”

I look up to see her giving me a stern look. One that I’ve long since learned to not argue from Sakura.

“So,” I ask while holding out a disposable cell phone. “What’s her number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Okay so this chapter was going to be the last one-but thanks to Kisu I realized I had too much to add so there is on more chapter after this one. And since I’ve got my groove back I’ll have it up as soon as I can before my next quarter of school get’s too hectic that I have no time to write again.  
> So there were two surprise cameo’s in this chapter can anyone guess who? I didn’t name them but it’s pretty obvious who they are.  
> And don’t forget to read the sister story of this prequel ‘Deceiving’ and the story this is based on ‘Deception’ by Kizukatana.


	5. Part 5: Secrets

**Part 5: Secrets**

* * *

Despite my begging, Ami refused to give me Kurenai's number. She told me that getting a phone call out of the blue from her deceased husband's accused murderer wouldn't be the best idea. Because of this, I had to come up with another plan to 'meet' Kurenai. To do this Ami had given me a full on report of Kurenai's basic schedule.

As a junior detective of the Brooklyn Police, Kurenai is constantly called off on various crimes throughout the area-leaving her very little time with her seven-year-old daughter, Mirai. As such, Mirai, since joining school has been in various fights and even though she is so young has been suspended from school a total of 3 times as well as frequently sent home early. It was one of these moments when I decided to 'bump' into Kurenai and give her my proposal.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon in December when I met Kurenai and her daughter.

The freshly fallen snow on the concrete crunches beneath my feet as I secretly tail the widowed mother and child to an old Hispanic restaurant. I sigh in relief. A public place means I can take the coincidence route. Otherwise it would be difficult to explain how we would have met in such a huge city.

I enter the restaurant, pretending to take in its surrounding's-as if I wasn't sure I wanted to eat here. In the corner there are a couple of old arcade video games-Ms. Pac-Man and Tekken-where Mirai is currently at.

I take another step inside, searching for Kurenai when a hand grips my arm from behind.

"Why are you tailing me?" Softly demands Kurenai.

I cringe, so much for my accidental bumping into her.

"I wanted to speak to you." I answer before turning around and giving her a good look a my face.

Her mouth falls open in shock. "Kiba…"she breathes.

I nod. "Just hear me out okay? If you refuse I'll stay out of your life."

Kurenai narrows her strange red eyes-ones that I've never seen on anyone else- in calculation. After a few seconds of silence she releases me.

* * *

"I recently found out that you dropped the charges in the case." I whisper to her before I take a sip of my beer.

Kurenai watches her daughter, seeming to not pay attention to me, "I would have thought your attorney told you."

I think back to my time in court. Was there ever an instance where Conan mentioned charges being dropped? I don't recall any.

I shrug forgetting that she isn't paying any attention to me I answer her aloud. "If he did, he probably told my mum. I don't remember anything about charges being dropped."

Kurenai turns to me and I see the weariness on her face. My gut clenches in guilt. I may not have been the one to kill her husband but someone did- and that person may be the blond whom I'm hunting.

"Why did you follow me Kiba?"

I swallow down my nerves then lean in closer to her so only she can hear me whisper, "When I found out you dropped your charges I also learned that you've been searching for answers regarding your husband's death."

She tilts her head forward causing her hair falls in front of her face, hiding her strange colored eyes from view.

"Kurenai," I whisper, "what caused you to believe me?"

She takes a deep breath before answering. "I found some of my husband's old notes form a previous case he was working on. When I heard your testimony it reminded me of them." Kurenai lifts her head and looks me in the eye. "When I brought it up to my attorney, he told me he couldn't use it in court because the case involved a minor and the records had been sealed."

My eyes widen, she had evidence. Real, cold hard evidence that I was telling the truth! Yet still no one listened.

"Kurenai," I say to force her to look at me. "What did those notes say?"

Staring me in the eyes I see hers start to tear. "It was about an interview he had with a homeless man. This man saw a murder take place a few months before Asuma's death. In the homeless man's description he said he saw a young blond male viciously stab someone bound with two toned hair. He couldn't see the blonds face all that clearly.

I stop breathing.

 _One down._..those words whisper through my mind.

"It was in a warehouse" I softly state, Kurenai nods.

I slam my fist down on the bar, causing people to look at us but I don't care. The rage I felt when I faced Sora's murderer-a rage I haven't felt in months-comes roaring back to me. The police had the evidence about the blond murderer, the probably had him in custody at some point. And yet when I show up saying that it was probably the same blond no one bats an eye.

I was framed, and the police are involved with it.

"Kiba," Kurenai breathes, trying to calm me.

"They knew."

Her eyes widen, suddenly coming to the same conclusion I did.

"They knew I was framed, and yet they let me suffer for two years in juvie-they almost sent me to prison!" I snarl.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, pushing me down and trying to prevent me from making more of a scene.

"Maybe some of them knew, but I doubt the entire police force knew of what happened. Hell, we don't even know what happened. All we know is that the key to knowing what happened back then is the blond that you saw."

I jerk my gaze to her. "Then let's find him."

Kurenai accepted my proposal that day. We decided that we would both find out what happened that night using different methods. Kurenai would continue using her status as a detective to try and get to those cases files-probably containing the blond's name- while I use illegal methods and connections to try and locate the blond. If he's still living a life of crime that is, and as an added bonus in order to keep this going for as long as we need it to, Kurenai would do her best to keep the Fang's name out of the police reports.

In truth I probably hadn't been searching hard as I should have for the blond. With a copy of Asuma's notes I was one step closer to finding out what happened the night I was arrested. And soon I would have enough power to be able to actively hunt the blond without worry.

And now that we had someone on the inside of the police, the hunt can begin.

* * *

A few days after meeting Kurenai, Sakura graduated from medical school.

The ceremony was long, there were a few hundred diploma's to give out-though Sakura later explained that it wasn't actually her diploma but a paper saying that once she paid off her student loans she will get her diploma. Which I think is total bullshit.

When it was Sakura's turn to receive her 'diploma' the Fang and her family from upstate roared with happiness. Even tears sprang from my eyes at the sight.

Sakura wearing a black cap and gown, her still pink hair curled and styled, her smiling face full of achievement and joy...She is so close to achieving her dream.

I'm proud to call myself her best friend.

* * *

"Ami, are you sure this is the place you want for your club? Ten asks with uncertainty as she brushes away a dust bunny."

"YES!" Ami screams in joy. She whips around to Ten grasping her hands as if her excitement could be infectious and force Ten to understand.

"Do you not see it? The bar will run along the back wall, over here we will have the DJ; There will be a dancing cage for the dancers and another over there and there! Ami exaggeratedly point to different sections of the run down restaurant that has been out of business for quite some time now. "The lights will be black, so white clothing glows! Oh and the walls I will paint. I have designs-"

I laugh before placing my hands on her shoulders and giving her a comforting squeeze. "Ami, Ami calm down! We'll buy this place and have the carpenters who worked on out home fix it up however you want. I mean this place is what? 50K? We can afford that."

She blinks at me, as if I'm missing something. "Ah! I see what you mean, but you are mistaken Kiba. This is not the only place I want to buy for my club."

Suddenly I'm feeling nervous. "It-it isn't?"

Ami grins mischievously. "No! I want this place and the store right next to it! So my club will be big!"

I wince. Looks like we'll have to find some more jobs soon.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, so how's it feel being a surgeon?

I hear her laugh through the phone as I walk down the street towards the Dog House. We've bought Ami's two stores and the construction is well underway now even though it's only been a month. I was just returning from a meeting with the architects as they discovered a few minor issues with the pluming. It'll be taken care of soon but it's going to cost an extra thousand to fix it.

_"I'm still an intern Kiba it will take a few months before I'm able to work on my own patients. So far all I'm doing is getting used to the environment and slowly working up my responsibilities. I'm never alone as I'm always being supervised by my mentor or the nurses. I'll still be interning for a couple of years."_

"What?! So you went through seven years of college just to be an intern? That blows."

Sakura sighs _, "It's necessary. What if an intern can't handle the mental strain? The long hours or they screw up and a patient goes into cardiac arrest or suffers unnecessary pain?"_

"You don't have those problems though. You're tougher then you look with that bubblegum hair of yours, it's deceiving. By the way have you gotten in trouble for that yet?"

I can hear her smile, " _Yes I have but my excuse is that it's to help calm my patients down. I mean pink hair? If you walk into a doctor's office and saw someone with bright green hair what would you think?"_

"That this guy is crazy."

 _"Kiba!"_  She growls.

I laugh, unlocking the door then entering my home.

"Akamaru!" I call out, expecting to hear his usual welcoming bark, as I stroll towards the basement where the puppies are. Until they are completely trained we keep them down there so they don't run out when the front door opens and so they don't get into our rooms.

_"Kiba I have to go, my break's almost up. Was there a reason why you called?"_

I blink momentarily forgetting I was on the phone with Sakura. "Nothing much, just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day."

 _"Awe,"_  coos Sakura. "How sweet."

I grimace. "Don't read anything into it. I'm taking pity on you because I happen to know you don't have a boyfriend and as your best friend I couldn't let you suffer through this horrible holiday alone."

 _"You dick head!"_  She playfully shouts, causing me to chuckle. I hang up the phone just as I open the door to the basement, and three steps down I hear a soft whine.

Recognizing it as one of the pups I speed up a little. Just in case one of them hurt themselves. I found a couple of the puppies, Ami's Suzuka and Justin's Danny, playing tug-a-war. Chouji's puppy, Porkie, and our future guard dog Gazuka were eating and the runt of the litter, little Aku, was snuggly tucked into the crook of Akamaru's neck and shoulder.

 _Huh,_  I think.  _Ten must have made a run to the dojo and put Akamaru down here to watch the pups._

_Whine._

This time I recognize which pup is whining. Strolling over to Akamaru I calmly call out to Aku, the miniature reddish version of Akamaru.

"What's wrong boy? Your pop tried to cuddle with you and fell asleep?"

Surprisingly enough when I crouch down to release the small pup from Akamaru's doggy hug Akamaru doesn't wake up.

"Akamaru?" I call out as I place the runt atop of my head like I used to do with his father when he was just as small. Reaching out I gently nudge my furry best friend.

Nothing happens.

"Akamaru…this isn't funny boy come on wake up." I shake him harder.

The puppy on my head starts to while again while I hyperventilate.

_No….no, no, no._

"AKAMARU!"

* * *

We held Akamaru's funeral just as we had with the others. We spoke of our favorite memories of him, took our shots, cried and howled. This time the pups were with us, making our howls turn into a full blown pack once again.

His vet said there was no foul play in his death, that he didn't have cancer or a seizure or anything. Akamaru simply died of old age.

Sakura came to me after the funeral, holding little Aku in her arms as if he was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

"What do I do…when someone I love dies not because of murder? Who should I be angry at? Who do I kill?" I whisper to her as I gaze down at the newly packed urn in my hands.

"No one." She answers. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

My vision blurs. "Really? 'Cause…it sure feels like it's my fault."

Careful of the pup in her arms Sakura kneels down. She whispers my name, but I don't look towards her. Insistent she reaches out and wipes away my tears. My head turns and I see the weariness in her eyes. The emptiness from seeing far too much death in her life-both inside and out of the hospital since she was 11. As well as fear.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispers before kissing me on the cheek, as if the comforting gesture would somehow lessen my pain.

But it didn't, just as it didn't stop me from being angry. That didn't stop the guilt that followed either.

When I found Akamaru that day, he had tucked Aku in the nook between his neck and shoulder tightly enough that Aku wouldn't be able to get out of alone. On some level Akamaru knew his time was up, just as he knew that I would need Aku by my side in his place from now on.

* * *

Within the following week of losing Akamaru, I broke down.

I can't rely on Sakura to comfort me again. Seeing the emptiness in her eyes told me something about her that I didn't realize before. She was becoming numb to death…and it terrified her.

Is that normal for a surgeon so early in her career? I didn't know. However, like the time with Ami I instinctively knew that if I called her I would be crossing a line in our friendship. One that I, and possibly even she, couldn't even comprehend.

I won't talk to Chouji, every time I was in his line of vision he starts sobbing so much that I'm the one comforting him. Ami and Justin wouldn't be much help either, Ami is just as bad as Chouji and Justin just keep trying to bring up Josh and all the fun he's having in high school-as if his pride and joy in his brothers accomplishments is infectious. Normally it would have been, when I was around him it felt as if his happiness depressed me more.

The only one I could talk to is Ten, she has seen me at my worst yet didn't blink an eye. Unlike Sakura she never made me feel as if I failed her. Yet even though I know this…I never called her.

No instead I spent the entire night doing something completely stupid.

I got shit faced drunk.

Like the sorry ass that I am I locked myself up in my room and drank more alcohol then I ever had before. This happened from me constantly taking shots to calm myself so I could go out and pick up a girl in the bar down the street. But every damn time I touched the door I would suddenly remember how much it hurt when I woke up alone in a hotel room with that fucking note. I couldn't bring myself to do that to anyone else. And because of Ami and Sakura the thought of picking up a hooker repulsed me. So too drunk to fight, to damn pussy to fuck, I stayed in my room alone, drunk and pathetic while I cried for my dead dog.

* * *

I don't see Sakura again until almost two weeks after her birthday.

Ten called her up after I had beaten out my frustration in the ring. The likelihood of me having a concussion was great and my right hand was swelling.

It took her a while to get to us, she had to wait till her shift ended before she could head on over. And even then it was weird. Dressed in her green scrubs, with her pink hair Sakura was also basically easer colors. Especially if the pastel blue scarf around her neck was of any importance.

She talked as little as possible, and when she talked it was very softly, which was strange. Normally Sakura would talk my ear off about my stupidity. It wasn't until Aku jumped up and yanked off her scarf that I learned why.

"Who the fuck tried to strangle you!" I shouted at the sight of her bruised neck.

Sakura flinched, then before I could yell again she answered in a scratchy voice. "A patient who was suffering from a traumatic flashback."

My eyes bug out of my head.  _A patient did this?_

Her eyes narrow, already following my train of thought. "Yes Kiba, believe it or not sometimes the ER gets people who are not all that stable mentally and response negatively to treatment. They lash out at the first thing or person they see. It just so happened to be me this time." Something about her tone was off, but I quickly discard it due to her damaged vocal cords.

"Luckily the patient was pulled off me before he could do any further damage to me."

I look up at her, noticing the strange hooded look in her eyes and I know her off tone wasn't just from her bruised throat.

Sakura was keeping something from me.

* * *

In the following months since Akamaru's death the construction on Ami's club really began to take off. The snow was finally lightening up making it quicker for supplies to come as well as making more workers able to work. By the time June came around everything was practically done, Ami just needed to get her liquor license and food server's license. She already had more than half the staff chosen and getting trained including Chouji who Ami placed in charge of the kitchen. A majority of them were from the neighborhood, and none of them took jobs that Ami felt they were forcing themselves into or would be uncomfortable with. For examples, there were a surprising amount of young women who tried out to be dancers-even though it was clear they didn't want to do this. Instead of dancers they were given the jobs of waitress for the VIP section of the club.

Some of these women who tried out to be dancers were actually hookers sent by The Rouges or other organizations with the intention of spying on The Fangs. Ami had a distinctively good eye in figuring out who these women were. Justin had to help her figure out which muscle was sent to not. The muscle part was tricky, Justin can't point out everyone. When it comes to people who know how to kill in various ways they tend to perfect the art of looking innocent. So in order to protect Ami, Justin decided he would work with Ami at the club in order to watch her back, thus leaving me in charge of the rings, where I spent most of my time duking out my frustration, while Ten took care of the dojo.

With money coming from all around the Fang's soon fell into a comfortable groove, so much so that we began buying other buildings on the strip, ones that were closing or foreclosed and began remodeling them-hiring back as many of the previous families as possible to run the future new stores. Eventually the people in the upcoming years would began to respect us. We provided them with the jobs they once had or some new ones such as a casino. The Fang's were the ones they paid the rent to, somehow giving us the appearance of a legal company rather than a crime syndicate.

* * *

Ami's club officially opened in the beginning of August.

The name, Vixin's Club, glows above the entrance way in bright red while the black lights glow just below the entrance for people to get their neon wrist bands for in and out options and also a coat checking place. The inside is exactly as Ami described it, the black lights lit the room making the blue, green and purple squares on the floor glow, while strobe lights hit the chandelier on the ceiling, bouncing rain bow lights off the fancy light piece like a disco ball. The walls weren't painted as brightly as the floor, instead the paint was a deep blue and purple that glitters and shine like a brand new car.

On the sides of the rooms, where the ceilings were lower, are tables and booths. Each table has a clear pole standing straight in the middle and reaches the ceiling. There were four cages for single dancers or duos. The bars on the cages were made of the same clear material as the poles-the only difference is the bars are molded out into more elegant shapes rather than the plane dancing poles. However in two of the cages, diagonally across from one corner of the dance floor to the other, there was a pole in the middle that matted the ones on the tables. The stage for the DJ was elevated, preventing the customers from crawling up to try and take over in their drunken stupidity. On either side of the DJ were three more dancers, as if to say-'hey you could be up here too'.

The bar did stretch along the back. But it wasn't from wall to wall. In the far right corner was a stair case that leads to the VIP upper section of the club while the left corner leads to one of the customer bathrooms. The VIP upper section is separated into multiple private rooms along the second floor including a few special ones Ami reserves for the Fang's only, have bullet proof tinted windows to look over the dance floor below. Right above the bar is the private dance floor for the VIP's where the walls are painted a pale blue and the furniture is white. There are no poles in the VIP dance floor instead the dancers are given a stage that slowly rotates in the middle of the room.

It was in the VIP dance floor on opening night where I next encountered Orochimaru's messenger.

* * *

Unlike the music downstairs that pulsates through the room, the music in the VIP section wasn't nearly as deafening. It's more manageable volume made it so people could actually talk rather than make wild gestures or shout to the point they wouldn't be able to speak in the morning.

I sip, my water, leaning back into the white comfy couch as I watch the dancers slowly move to the music. On my right Ten is eyeing the one in the middle with short black hair and a lean figure. When I take a closer look at the dancer I notice she's actually making eye contact with Ten. I lean towards my weapons specialist to whisper in her ear.

"You know Ami will throw a fit if you try to sleep with one of her dancer's right?"

She smirks. "Yeah but..." she bites her lip, causing the dancer to take in a shuddering breath. "Ah screw it." Taking a down a shot Ten stands, wearing form fitting leggings, ankle boots and a long silk tank top Ten looks pretty damn hot-especially with her hair down for once. She give me a wink before she strolls over to the Hispanic dancer she's been eyeing all night. I watch them talk for a few before they go off to a private room. I shake my head. Though Ami told her dancer's they can't sleep with customers-she also explained that the us, Ten and I, weren't customers or employers. That dancer probably figured that was a loop hole she could by pass.

Now alone I reach for my phone, turning it on I see there's a new text from Sakura.

_Hey sorry I can't make it to opening night, something came up at work. I'll see if I can come by tomorrow._

I furrow my brow; I could have sworn Sakura took the day off for this event. It's odd for her to blow this off, especially since she knows how important this is for Ami. Again I sense that Sakura is keeping things from me, but I don't let it overwhelm me. She's a doctor now, by law she will keep secrets due to doctor patient confidentiality. It's possible I heard her wrong and maybe she said she was on call. Whatever, it just leaves me with nothing else to do, and no one to hang out with. Justin was working the doors, Ami was making sure everything was running smoothly and Chouji was making the food for the VIP section.

With a sigh I down the rest of my water, about to get up when I hear footsteps heading my way.

I look up to see a woman a little older than me, wearing tan button down over a mesh shirt, orange mini skirt and knee high boots she defiantly stood out against the crowd. She gives me a man eating grin and I suddenly my pants felt way too tight.

Taking over Ten's previous seat she leans in close and whispers, "nice place." Then she flicks her tongue on my cheek.

And just like that, my boner deflated.

"You," I growl instantly recognizing her voice. "What the fuck does  _he_  want now?"

Anko laughs, "That's no way to talk to women."

"What does Orochimaru want?" I demand.

Leaning back with a pout, Anko gives me the nastiest glare I have ever seen. "What makes you think that he wants something? I could just be here to have a good time."

I snarl, "What does he want?"

With a sigh Anko leans back into the couch, crossing her legs provocatively she tries to run her foot up my leg. I slap it away.

"There's a young man who's been busy working his way up the social ladder…" she starts with a knowing smirk. I feel my heart drop.

_Fuck no._

"Let me guess, he wants us to 'take care' of him?" I let my eyes narrow, showing the fury at the thought of being a hired gun. She rolls her eyes. "Not in the way you're thinking." Taking a sip from her vodka Anko takes a moment of silence before she answers my question.

"My employer is rather…intrigued by this young lawyer. He want's him to get far in his career as quickly as possible. And to do so…" She turns towards me, so close her lips brush against my ear. "He needs the competition removed. What he wants you to do is place some…things in a few not so respectable lawyers homes where the police will find them." She took another sip.

I my eyes widen. Orochimaru wants us to frame, people?!

"No."

She blinks, and then as if she didn't hear me correctly she tilts her head my way. "What was that?"

"I said no." My eyes narrowing as I give her a toothy grin. "I take that back,  _fuck_  no. That's my final answer."

"Do you understand what you've done?"

"Yes. My crew and I won't take place in framing innocent people."

With a snarl she grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yanks me so close to her out breath intermingles. "These people  _aren't_  innocent. They've done things that in a court of law would have them lose their license. All you and your pups would be doing is making these people more obvious."

"I don't trust you. I don't trust that snake, so for all I know every last word that just came out of your cunt of a mouth was a big fat lie. Go tell your boss the answer is no."

She whispers, "You'll do as he says. Orochimaru can be very persuasive."

Then Anko left.

If I had thought rationally I would have talked to the rest of my crew before giving the final answer to Orochimaru's request. If I had taken the threat from one of the most corrupt politicians in New York truly seriously I wouldn't have relaxed after a month of nothing happening.

But I didn't take it seriously.

* * *

In October I got a call from Ten shortly after Sakura left from tending to Justins hand from a nasty brawl in the ring.

"Ten what's up? Did Sak-"

"Kiba…" Ten whispers the fear in her voice enough to have me shut-up and freeze. "I-I-I I don't know how she did it….Oh my god…"

"Ten! What happened!"

"It's so gross…" She whispered, sounding as if she's trapped in a daze. "I-she-I need to clean this! She can't see this! She can't see what she's done!" Ten suddenly screams.

"TEN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! WHO DID WHAT?!"

 _"SAKURA!"_  Was all she shouted before she hung up.

* * *

It took a while but finally Ten and Sakura came back to the Dog House. Sakura was wearing different clothes and looked as if she belonged in a woman's protection house.

According to Sakura she was attacked by an unknown assailant who beat her into demanding her ties to the Fang's. Sakura fainted, possibly due to a concussion and woke up after Ten had changed her clothes. According to Sakura's half of the story Ten said it was a Rouge who attacked her, and that Ten was the one who took care of him.

Later after Sakura was safely tucked into her room Ten told me her half.

"I lost sight of her around the church," Ten starts slowly while sitting on the corner of my bed with her arms wrapped around her. "The instant I noticed she was gone I searched for her. It probably took me ten, maybe fifteen minutes to find her." Ten's eyes close, then she shudders as if the mental image scared her to even think about.

"Her voice was what lead me to her," she whispers. "It took me a moment to understand what she was saying but the closer I got the louder it became, the more…terrifying it sounded. Then the stench. Oh god." Ten brings her hands to her face, covering her mouth to protect it from some hellish memory of the she couldn't stand.

I sit next to her slowly bringing my arm around her shoulder to tuck her into my side. Hoping that the sense of someone being with her would be enough to calm her down. This is the first time I've ever had to comfort Ten. "Was it really a Rouge?" I ask. Ten shakes her head.

"N-no…I mean…I don't know!" She wails. Carefully I rock her, calming her down so I can continue questioning her.

"What did she say?"

It took her a moment to breathe in but what she said made my blood run cold.

_"I'm Mebuki. Not Sakura."_

* * *

I spent that night too afraid to sleep for fear that the nightmares of Sakura's insanity would return with a vengeance. The images Ten painted of how Sakura destroyed her attacker left much to the imagination. What was worse is Sakura had no memory of committing her second murder. She truly believe Ten is the one who killed the Rouge.

The next day a letter was delivered to Vixin's Club addressed to me.

The person who delivered it was Anko.

In the envelope was a letter and a picture from elementary school. In the photo Sakura and I were covered in paint from our poor attempt to finger paint.

The letter made my blood run cold.

_Care to rethink your answer?_

* * *

Needless to say I took Orochimaru's threats seriously from then on and accepted the job to frame the politicians for him. It was a team job, to sneak into high security places so I eventually told the rest of my crew what happened and explained why Sakura was attacked. Of course, after everyone gave me shit for accepting his first proposal so long ago they agreed to perform the framing even though it goes against what they believed. All we had to do is plant the evidence and make sure the lawyer never found out.

Soon to Orochimaru's delight the young lawyer he was trying so hard to build up, Sasuke Uchiha, was soon able to take matters into his own hands. Gaining knowledge about his competition before Orochimaru was able to send it to me to plant Sasuke was ruthless in the papers and due to his looks was able to easily win over the female population. Eventually Orochimaru had no need for me to frame anyone. Sasuke destroyed them just as efficiently and by the time he would be 25 he's already be a councilmen.

However just because he didn't have any intentions to use the Fang's for a while doesn't mean we escaped his control. He still had the leverage to hurt us, starting with our weakest link; Sakura.

I had to change that.

* * *

"Shino, it's been a while." I great to the brown haired man as Ten and the dogs escort him into the booth secluded room of Vixin's.

"It has, why? Because you have not contacted me since congratulating me on my graduation from medical school."

I give him a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that a lot has happened."

He nods in understanding. "Shino? Remember when you said you owed me one?"

"Of course."

I sigh in relief. "Good, I'm going to be cashing that in now." I turn my tablet over to him revealing Sakura graduation photo. "I need to you protect this woman. Her name is Sakura."

Shino takes the tablet in his hand, eyeing my best friend with a professional eye. "Protect her from what?"

"Recently her life had been threatened." I explain, keeping out the information that it has been threatened by Orochimaru. "I can't keep her protected all the time. She's agreed to move into what I consider my territory but anything beyond that is out of my control. The hospital she works at is far and she's too damn stubborn to leave it. I was hoping that if you have no trouble with it you could protect her and report of any suspicious characters that encounter her."

He raises an eye brow. "You want me to transfer to her hospital and befriend her? Using this cover to watch out for her 24 hours a day?"

I wince. "No…nothing that serious. I know you can't be with her 24 hours a day but I just need to know that someone would be close by to her should anything happen."

It took a while for Shino to answer, but finally he accepts the offer and suddenly a huge weight is lifted off of my chest.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't ask her about her hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> One more chapter after this. I mean it this time.
> 
> ONE. MORE. CHAPTER!
> 
> And just wanted to say Happy Birthday Naruto! I'm happy to have been able to post a chapter out on his birthday before the manga ends.


	6. Part 6: Secured

**Part 6: Secured**

* * *

My swollen eye hurt from the blinding brightness of the interrogation room. Across from me sits District Attorney Kabuto Yakushi, one of the most cunning sons of bitches I have ever met. Behind him I can barely my bruised face and still healing busted lip from the beating I took from after the cops had me cuffed a few hours ago. As far as I knew nothing was broken, the attack and arrest were clearly done as a message for me.

The shifting sound of paper on metal had me fisting my hands. Even with my black eye nearly closed shut from the swelling I could make out Anko's distorted form on the reflective surface of the table. Even though I didn't call for her, she was representing herself as my lawyer. I know this act won't last forever but they were making one hell of a show with the way the DA and the she-snake exchanged words it was just like I was in Law and Order or something. Anko is doing a damned good job at making sure there are no charges pressed against me for the car I took this morning. I was supposed to move the beamer this morning for Orochimaru, it was one of the odd jobs he had me do now that he didn't really use my breaking and entering skills anymore.

Only problem was the car was ALREADY reported as stolen.

"Now Ms. Mitarashi," Kabuto continued with the thick lay of disbelief in his voice. "you know we find it hard to believe that your client was picking up his friends car, especially since it has been reported missing well over a week ago. Are you aware of the fact that your client is suspected in being involved in countless robberies over the past few years ever since he had been released from Juvenile Detainment."

The fuck? I know for a fact that there are no cases suspecting me of anything. As arrogant as it is, I'm proud of my thieving skills. Stealth is a skill that I had learned when I was a kid working in mum's practice. With dogs and cats constantly barking or hissing I had to learn how to be quite real quick otherwise I wouldn't be able to sneak out to play. And if for some reason there was any evidence left then Kurenai has made sure that it was 'misplaced'. As far as society is concerned the Fangs are only involved with underground fighting. Like a bunch of wild dogs.

"Those cases have no meaning here as Mr. Inuzuka was only suspected of participating in these crimes. While I can understand your concern I have proof right here," she said indicating to the blue folder on the tabe, "that the car was in the possession of an... _acquaintance_  of my client who goes by the name of 'Yoroi Akadō' _._ "

I turn to Anko. Eyeing her for the first time since she came into the room. Asides from the fact that this dickweed is suggesting that he knows about my criminal life I don't know anyone by the name Yoroi Akadō. This just confirmed what I already figured about this 'job'. It was just so easy.  _Too_ easy. Stealing the car and bring it to the designated location is junkie work. Something I would have turned down had Orochimaru have been the one to request it. Ever since Sakura's attack last year I have been on my best behavior when regarding the snake-like man.

Given the slight smirk Kabuto turned my way only confirmed that I had been set up.

"I see." Kabuto turned to me then reached up to adjust his glasses with his middle finger."Well," he continued as he stood taking the folio from Anko's hands. "I will look over this 'evidence' and should anything else arise I will call your...client back in for more questioning."

Taking this as a signal I am free to go I stood along with Anko intent on leaving this place as fast as possible.

"Ki-ba-kun," sang Kabuto.

I turned to see his glasses glowing white from the walls before he tilted his head down, revealing a gleeful glare.

"It was nice meeting you."

* * *

"What the fuck was that about!" I demand to Anko in the dark far end of the parking garage beside the station. My arm pressed steadily against her throat as her back is forced into the concrete pillar.

Though she coughs at her lack of air she doesn't struggle. Instead her expression turns mischievous and her lips take on a twisted grin. She tries to talk but is unable to due to the pressure. I lighten my arm up.

"You've been a bad dog Kiba. Going to Suna and starting a new route without telling us? That's very rude to your employer." Her laugh is cut off as I apply more pressure.

It took months for us to get that route in Suna. Much longer than I had thought it would given that we were using it for smuggling artifacts filled with gold. And that Matsuri, the young heiress to Suna's most famed crime syndicate, was known for having a preference for gold...Lets just say it should have been simple. Except Matsuri is more cautious than I would have thought and we had to go through great lengths to prove our loyalty on the matter.

And offer her 25% of the cut.

"So you set me up for a petty crime as punishment?" I hiss.

Her eyes turn glacial. "I did nothing.  _You're_ the one that took the car."

I clench my fist, the crackling of my knuckles seem to echo throughout the spacious place.

She smirked before whispering, "Yes, you were set up. And the next time you try to expand your little...family without consulting Orochimaru first it might not be you who is sent to prison."

I freeze. Taking in a moment to try and figure out who their next target could be when Anko lifted up her iPhone and pressed play on a video file.

No sound was made as I saw the poorly lit filthy space. it took a few moments before I saw a flash of pink hair.

_Sakura!_

Due to the angle of the camera Sakura's face is easily enough to identify along with that of her attacker. I watch as she is repeatedly slammed face first into the wall while being beaten by the obviously larger man.

I seeth, seeing Sakura going through something so familiar was haunting to say the least.

Anko wheezes, and I realize I'm nearly strangling her with my arm. I ease back, allowing her to breath but keeping her trapped.

"Where the fuck is she!" I demand, Anko only gives me a smirk.

"Recognize this place? Come one Kiba I know you're smart enough to have figured it out by now."

"Call who ever the fuck that is and order them to let her the fuck go before you match her bruise for fucking bruise!" I seeth as I carry out the somewhat empty threat. I've never beat a woman before, never wanted to ever become that sort of monster. But Anko is making it real difficult to keep true to my personal code. "I already know that Sakura could be one of his targets! I saw the bruises on her-"

"Keep watching." She cuts me off. Bristling I turn my gaze back to the screen and watch as Sakura is forced face down into the floor and her attacker is getting ready to undo his pants.

I stop breathing as I finally understand what I'm watching as I take in the date at the corner of the small screen.

This isn't some sort of wireless news feed of something that was happening now. It was a recording. A video of something that has already happened over a year ago.

Sakura's face is only partially shown from her angle and hair but it is enough that I can see the way her face changed. The terrified expression overtaken by enthusiastic outrage. She shouts out something, but I don't know what..

With her pants at her ankles she kicks them off before dropping her pelvis to the ground then using her feet to kick her attacker forward where she rams the back of her head into his. Unable to keep his hold Sakura brakes free of his grip and uses a nearby broken brick to wham him in the head. She crawls out from under her attacker, covered in dirt and grime from her time on the floor. The bruises on her face already starting to form. Now that he is unconscious Sakura could clearly use this moment as a chance to escape her attacker and go get help.

She doesn't.

Instead she starts muttering, her lips moving so softly that I can't make out what she is saying. Looking as if she were in a daze she grabs her attackers arms and with a strength I haven't witnessed since she was a child I see her easily lift the man and force his back to the wall where she was previously kept. She doesn't take the time to put her pants back on instead she grabbed her attackers gun and her brick, then straddled his legs before holding the small firearm to his head.

It took a few minutes for him to awaken but when he did it was obvious how upset he was at being bested by a women. Sakura spoke first, and when the man didn't respond she cocked the gun. Slowly the man raised his hands beside his head where he awaited further instructions.

Sakura spoke again and this time the man laughed. Calmly she smiles and lifted the brick then whammed it into one of the mans hands. Even though the phone was silent I could practically hear the bones breaking and the screams of agony.

She spoke again, and the man shook his head yelling out various things. I could only make out the words 'crazy bitch' in his sudden outburst. Sakura raised her brick again and this time slammed it down on the mans chest More screams. More hitting. Suddenly the man spoke, I could make out Sakura's name on his lips.

Sakura froze for a moment. Her unnatural stillness causing my stomach to drop. I read her lips as clear as day.

'I'm Mebuki, not Sakura!" She threw her brick and gun to the side then proceeded to beat the man with her hands. Soaking them in his blood before she dug them into his stomach and ripped him open. I could see a flashing form in the corner of the screen that must have been a part of the video. It signalled that the battery was about to die before the screen shut off.

Anko spoke, surprising me as I was not aware I had freed her.

"This woman is clearly mentally unstable, especially given the circumstances she had just been through. She could be arrested for Voluntary Manslaughter...but with how calm and collected she was before she started beating Yoroi that would be a stretch. At a minimum she could get 5 years in prison. But more likely given how...viciously she attacked Yoroi it could be 10 if the jury doesn't change this to Second or First Degree Murder where she would be given a life sentence."

I dimly shook my head. "It was self defense."

She smiled. "Oh it  _would_ have been self defense...has she attacked him right after he hit the floor. But she didn't now did she? She took control of the situation. Beat that man to death with her own two hands and tortured him quite brutally before that." Anko gagged. "She even ripped him open...now I don't know about you but if for some reason she does get manslaughter even you know for a fact she would lose her license. No one wants a killer working in a hospital. Especially one with triggers."

I could feel a chill in my bones at the words.

"Our employer is a very,  _very_ , important man Kiba." Anko stresses while giving me a stern glare. "If it became public knowledge that you two are...acquaintances then he would be in a bit of a predicament. Which he does not like. So the next time you think about 'expanding' please take his welfare into consideration. And If not his then what about theirs?"

With a swipe of her finger she shows me photo's taken of Ten in her dojo, some teaching, some of her hidden stash filled with guns and ammo. Of Ami and Justin, happily together and showing Justin as he watched over one of our smuggling operations while Ami leads an underground gambling tournament. For a moment I thought she would have nothing on Chouji but that proved false when she showed old photo's of him when I was in Juvie and he was selling crack for Gato.

Fear for my family and fury at the threat I just couldn't remove had me moving before I could stop it. Anko didn't move an inch as my fist sailed right past her and whammed into the pillar behind her. "I fucking hate you!" I snarled. With a proud nod of her head and a careless smirk she moved onto the next topic. "And I don't give a shit but now that we are all clear...Kiba, our employer would like for you to do something for him."

The glare on my face causes her to laugh. "But...it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight I have something I want you to do."

She gives me a mischievous, sultry, smile before reaching up to unbutton her unusually high buttoned black shirt. It doesn't take a genius to know her intentions.

I snap my eyes back up to her face when they had begun to follow the movements of her fingers. A brief, knowing look flashes in her eyes. I take a breath before I slowly push myself away from her, "No."

Her smile turns into a sneer, then she grabs my by the collar of my shirt. Twisting her grip to give her a firmer hold as she drags me down face to face.

"'No'? Hah! I'm sick and tired of hearing that word from you Kiba." She hissed. "In case you didn't get the memo I OWN you now. What I say goes and right now I want nothing more than to fuck you into the ground. Maybe having your back scraping against the concrete will teach you some manners." With that said her free hand flew behind my head and she yanked me down. Crushing her lips against mine.

Anko wasn't a gentle lover. The complete opposite of Hinata. She was sure, confident in her self and body. The way she moved was as if she were a tigress stalking her prey. She would tease, scratch, bite and cage me. With every scrape against the floor she would thrust her head back. Her legs would cage my hips preventing me from moving whenever I started to take control.

I hated every moment of it. At least, my mind did. But my body…. All her moans, squeals, the way she hit me. I never though violence and sex would turn me on so much. All my nerves I had from my past with Hinata, about hurting her, living up her expectations on making sure I was as good as she dreamed of had no room for Anko. She swatted those petty nerves away and it filled me with a wildness I only felt when I was fighting. I didn't have to hold back, fear she was hurting because she wanted me to hurt her. She wanted to get down and dirty, filthy even. And she dished it right back at me, punished me for punishing her.

She wasn't the one I wanted, and we both knew it. But I have to admit that fucking her was freeing. It was as if after all these years of celibacy I could finally let go of the old wound from Hinata. When I looked at it this way it made the pain of being used once more fade.

Because then every time Anko used me I used her too.

* * *

During the last few years since Sakura's attack the Fangs have been slowly branching out, being more open to certain area's of crime and expanding. Getting that route through Suna had been difficult to say the least but Matsuri eventually cut a deal with us.

But even before we started to grow I knew Orochimaru would be worried. We had done some incriminating things under his name and he wouldn't want his reputation tarnished or his backup to go away. He could easily pay for us to be incarcerated but he doesn't because Kimimaro likes us. Especially since we had begun searching for a replacement liver for the blond man. So, unable to get rid of us, he decided to keep us secured on a tight leash.

Anko, on the other hand, had been give the position as our 'trainer'. Using every opportunity to make sure I remember who is in charge of the situation and forcing me to be her lover. Well force is a rather strong word, but given that I'm being blackmailed to fuck her force is the only word that fits.

Sometimes it can be months before I have to see her face. Where I don't have to worry about any of her kinks or the scratch and bite marks she leaves all over my body. During those breaks I can finally relax enough to focus on my crew. Such as when Ami and Justin got married, officially making her a legal immigrant. TenTen began looking up things on the internet about anything that could help us identify the blond murderer from back then. Chouji started taking cooking jobs for anyone who fit my description in hopes of finding some form of proof that the blond murderer was still in New York. Though given how many years it had been that is unlikely.

First things first, I had to think of some way to get rid of that video.

* * *

I pant from the strain as I feel sweat trickle down the side of my face, chest and back. My hands, feel sore from pounding the shit out of the punching bag for the past hour. The private gym in the Dog House is full as Justin works on his traps and Ten works on her cardio. It isn't until Tens phone rings, with Ami's ringtone I notice, that I stop to take a breather.

I hear her talk to Ami on the phone as I take a large gulp of water from my bottle. By the time I'm done Ten is already a few feet away from me.

"What is it?" I ask.

She looks at me with a calculating look in her eyes, trying to figure out the reason behind the call no doubt.

"You remember that guy from Boston? The one who gets his ivory from Nagato?"

I nod, by eyes narrowing as I try to figure out why she brought up the sickly man. So far the Fang's dealings with Kimimaro are mainly done because of his odd obsession with studying human bones. Of course when it comes to his actual business he only wants very specific minerals, never anything like drugs or people-which is why we've been trying to land a big deal with him for so long. In all the years we've been smuggling, it's been hard to find clients who don't want the bad stuff. As ever since we supplied him with the new liver that Orochimaru claimed as his own doing Kimimaro and I have been pretty tight.

"Well apparently he sent one of his personal assistant's, the weird guy with the Spider tattoos, over to the club. Said he wanted us to do his official smuggling from now on. Not just for his hobby."

My eyes widen. This was huge. "Any reason why?"

Now her face fell into stunned confusion, as if the reasoning was something she couldn't believe.

"According to Ami, the guy said it's because…Nagato was just announced dead."

* * *

Nagato' death was like a lit powder keg. All around us the order of things were suddenly changing. The Akatsuki had been one of the most feared organizations throughout the country. They had a system, participated in so many different types of crimes that they made the mafia look like girl scouts and even The Latin Kings had nothing on their core groups dedication and loyalty.

But now...they were gone. Their leader dead in a massive raid that happened just hours before and a majority of their main members arrested or fleeing the country.

A war was on the way. One all of us could see was inevitable. Someone had take their place at the top of the food chain. And if the Akatsuki wasn't going to be it who was?

* * *

Kurenai's job, as I mentioned before, was a simple one. She would continue doing what she always had, being a detective, solving crimes. Adding her husbands murder to the list was something she intended on doing ever since she started at the police academy. However it wasn't something she could figure out how to do without insulting her honorable husband. She prided herself on doing it by the book for as long as she could. That is to say until I met her that day.

I would do what she was uncomfortable with doing. Over the years I have beaten anyone who we had suspected of knowing what could have really happened that night. Making sure to keep myself in disguise while doing so in case they could recognize me in the future. Sadly, a majority of those who I interrogated did not survive my sessions.

On the other hand Kurenai would easily float through files. She wasn't a hacker per say, because she never went into area's that she couldn't access, what she did though was ghost through. Stealing others' account information, copying their files or altering them were easy pickings for her. If she had the desire to become a hacker I have no doubt in my mind she would become one of the best. But she has no desire to do so. Using her beauty, skills and determination she is simply given all the information she seeked by her peers. She is never suspected of anything treacherous.

Our meetings places were easy to get to and always public. The more secluded the more suspicious. Often we would go to parks where I would walk Aku and Mirai would be playing at the park.

Today was one of those meetings.

Kurenai sat at a bench, watching her daughter as she played on the swing set. Constantly working to reach her highest point before flinging herself into the air. Kurenai would yell out to her to stop, that she could hurt herself or someone else, but Mirai always ignored her.

I stood behind a nearby tree, holding onto Aku's leash as he sniffed around the grass in order to find a spot for him to piss and shit.

Kurenai was the one to break the silence first. Still watching her daughter and ignoring my presence as if I weren't there. To anyone possibly watching, she was just talking to someone on her turned off cell phone.

"Someone knows about the notes."

I felt my heart stop. So far the notes her late husband took about the crime was all we had to go off of. The notes that the police turned away because it was part of a closed investigation. So far no one had shown any interest in their existence. Or in their possible weight in her husbands death.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A woman came to my house. A lawyer. She wanted to try and reopen my husbands case." Kurenai whispered. "I was thrilled. Finally Kiba we have someone who could possibly fight for the truth about that night…" Her voice faded off.

I took in a shuddering breath. If someone had truly believed in my innocence then that would be a blessing. If someone with the power to change something, to clear my name of that one incident….

It would be a miracle.

Now after all these years and given the blood on my hands, the lives I've lost and took...I know I don't deserve to have my name cleared for the death of Asuna Sarutobi. I am a disgrace to society. A thief and a killer. But that still doesn't mean I don't want to know why. If my name will never be cleared then that is all I want. If anything, for all my friends- Sora, Johny Adam, Akamaru...I was the one who brought them down this path. The one who they decided to follow. I need to know why in honor of them. I made them all that promise.

But Kurenai she deserved this. So much more, her husband's killer should suffer for her and her daughter. They need closure in a way that I can't even fathom.

"So what happened?"

Kurenai shook her head, from the angle I was standing I couldn't see her expression but I could hear the sorrow in her voice. "That woman was a liar. I gave her a copy of the notes-not the originals thank god. And once she got what she came for I never heard from her again. She wasn't interested in reopening the case. I searched all throughout the files and there was nothing to pinpoint the case being reopened. She wanted the notes for a different reason."

Just then Mirai ran up to her mother. Marking the end of our meeting.

* * *

As I walked Aku home that evening I pondered what Kurenai revealed.

Someone used her. They easily manipulated her into giving them what they wanted. Playing on her weakness for justice and clouding her vision with hope at finally knowing the truth. Why? Why did they need the notes? Aside from the interview of the homeless man there was nothing. The only thing it proved was the existence of the blond.

Were we not the only ones searching for this guy? Who else knew he existed?

I had to find out.

There was a squeak from a rat. Causing to me look towards the sound. There across the street at the corner of a drug store was a man hidden beneath his ball cap. The way his body was angled led me to believe he was watching me, and had just turned around in the nick of time to prevent me from seeing his face.

Suspicious me and Aku walked up and down the hill. Every so often I would turn around, to check if we were being followed.

We were.

Another handful of turns, some running and we easily lost the guy.

* * *

" _...In local news, today there was a reported attempted assassination on Councilmen Sasuke Uchiha. Eye witness reports that the Councilmen and his personal security were leaving his home building when his security guard stopped their advancement to Councilmen Uchiha's rigged car-"_

I shut off the TV without glancing at it as I made my way out the door of my bedroom. I didn't want to focus on anything political, that wasn't my thing. Especially when it had to do with the Uchiha brothers. Just remembering all the times Orochimaru had me set them up for glory made me gag.

But even though I didn't want to think about Orochimaru ever again I knew I would today. This was the first time that Shino had initiated a meeting with me.

Shino had kept up his side of the bargain in being Sakura's physical bodyguard during all this time. Every month I would meet with him on the first just to check in and make sure that nothing was happening. And for a long time nothing was...until they started dating.

That really through me for a loop. While I expected them to be friends as they both were interested in the medical field I didn't think I would be playing matchmaker for them. But when I found out I was happy. Finally Sakura would have some normalcy and Shino wouldn't have to feel obligated to be with her. He was doing it because he genuinely felt something for her. Which was a load off my shoulders. Now when we meet neither of us has to lie to Sakura ever since she 'introduced' us.

But this time is different. Shino called me up first thing in the morning letting me know that he thinks he has something for me to look into regarding Sakura's safety.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I say trying to make sense of it.

"Sakura comes home, obviously exhausted, gets a phone call from someone you've never heard about, some guy called Naruto, about him getting shot in the head then just ups and leaves?"

Shino nods. "This is correct. Why? Because I just told it to you."

I take a breath before letting it out. This had nothing to do with Orochimaru. "Okay. So Sakura has a secret. This doesn't mean she's in danger-"

"It could mean she is." Shino rushes out. "It could very well mean she is in danger. Maybe she is being blackmailed and is unable to tell me anything about this Naruto," he said in disdain. "Sakura does not keep secrets from me."

I shift uncomfortably, knowing that I should back him up on this but can't. Because then that would be a lie. Sakura does have secrets, quite a few that she hasn't told Shino. All of them I know...but this was not one of those.

"Well...she has to. I mean the confidentiality thing that doctors do right? So of course she has secrets."

Shino frowns as he looks at his half eaten sandwich. "This is true… but that still doesn't mean anything involving this man. If he had suffered from a gunshot wound he should have gone to the hospital right away. The fact that he didn't means he doesn't want to go there. All gunshot wounds must be reported to the police immediately, yet Sakura didn't stop to think about that. She just left almost as soon as the call ended in order to go see this man." Shino states. Suddenly I'm uncomfortable. It's true, all gunshot wounds have to be reported but if Sakura didn't report it…

"She's protecting him," I say watching as Shino nods in agreement.

"Yes. She is protecting someone." Whispers the pale man. He took out his phone and opened up a news link dated for yesterday. He handed the phone to me.

With each word I felt myself get colder with every word.

" _...where police say he was struck and killed by a subway train yesterday evening. Reports say he was affiliated with a Russian mafia syndicate, but no further details are being released. Police are still looking for the black haired youth that the man was seen chasing at gunpoint into the subway tunnels. Several witnesses recalled shots being fired by the deceased after the fleeing youth. It is unclear if the boy was killed or escaped. Anyone with information on the whereabouts of this person is asked to contact the NYPD."_

My eyes widen in understanding as I turn to look at Shino. "You think this guy is Naruto?"

He doesn't move for a moment. "I believe it is a high possibility. Sakura said herself that this man was shot yesterday evening in the head. If anyone was hurt during this shoot out they would have gone to the hospital. This person didn't. They deliberately waited before calling Sakura. Nearly a full day if I heard her correctly. That is too much of a coincidence to ignore."

I sigh, though I was going to look into this anyway since it involved Sakura's safety I needed Shino to understand something. "Shino...you do know this is New York right? Shootings happen all over the place that go unnoticed."

He nods. "This is true. But I believe I am right."

Confused I turn to look at him. "Why?"

For the first time I see Shino look somewhat...upset. "Sakura...sometimes she disappears for a while. She says she is out with friends but when she returns home it is always very late and she is exhausted beyond belief. She won't tell me where she was or who she was with. But sometimes…." He looks down to his rolex, a gift from Sakura last Christmas. "Sometimes I get the feeling she returns home happier. It's strange and something that I do not understand but it is almost as if once she see's me some kind of...wall is in place. One that she will never let me pass through."

Feeling somewhat sympathetic towards the man I clasp him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She'll drop those walls one day." I give him an encouraging smile though I know the words I just uttered were false.

"The thing is Kiba I do not think I can wait that long."

* * *

After Shino left I took my time in trying to figure out what to do about the Naruto guy Sakura hasn't told me about. This was the first time she had ever kept something like this a secret from me. Sure she doesn't tell me things when it comes to her patients, that's part of her job, but thing's that lean towards the criminal side?

I'm the one she runs to when these things happen. Whether she know's it or not I'm the rock that keeps her steady. Sakura know's she can trust me above all others but why did she not tell me about this guy? If the Russian's are looking for him there is no way he's straight laced. The Russian's syndicates are some of the best organized criminal organizations in the world. Their brutality is vicious and their dealings are rough. As much as I hate to admit it the Fang's are nothing more than a flea on them for how large and powerful they are.

So how did Sakura get involved with someone on their hit list?

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this is the last chapter, but this isn't.  
> There will be one more chapter in this fic and then the epilogue. Even though this is a prequel story it has an epilogue. Ugh.  
> The reason for that is because the final chapter is already halfway done and is too freaking long. The final scene takes up like 10 pages as it is and because the final scene is all together and I still have to add some more things I'm just going to make the final scene it's own chapter AKA the epilogue. The last chapter and the epilogue will be posted on the same day sometime later this week since I'm on break and finally have the time to get some writing done.


	7. Part 7: Shock

**Part 7: Shocks**

* * *

I pant in exhaustion while I fall to my side to prevent myself from collapsing on top of Anko. With her face first into the pillow I could end up smothering her without meaning to.

The hotel we met at is a deadbeat dive. The walls so thin we could hear the other guests from across the hall getting it on. The bed's were so rusted that the creaking was a constant background theme song for this place.

Whenever Anko and I hook up, a rather loose term for this forced ordeal, it's never at her place or mine. Anko chooses places where casual sex is usually ignored. Or hidden, like the parking garage, the back of a strip joint, or even a rental car. Tonight was one of the rare nights I was actually able to fuck her in a bed. I'm just lucky this time it was only me. Last time it was me and some guy she picked up at a bar. I'm all for fun in the bedroom but I wasn't mentally prepared for the sudden three-way.

Anko shifted, turning over to look at me as she took in my disheveled state. The satisfied glow on her face pumped up my ego a bit. It helped me to know that even though I hated her I was still skilled enough so she wouldn't complain.

"That was fun," she said while slowly sitting up as she reached for her clothes.

I roll my eyes at her while searched for my jeans. As soon as I got the message from one of her lackeys while I was taking my break from the ring I knew I was in for a night of her version of 'fun'. The scratch and bite marks left my back and neck stinging while my chest and sides were bruised from her fists and legs. I sneak a glance at her flushes but otherwise unmarked skin and relax somewhat. When we fuck it tends to run on the vicious and borderline violent side of things. Every once in a while I see a bruise left behind from my hands and the self loathing I feel at the end of those times is enough to make me throw a handful of fights just to get the shit beat out of me. I shouldn't lose that much control, shouldn't become that engrossed in this hateful woman that I start to hurt her. Even if Anko loves receiving and dishing out pain there's a line that I shouldn't cross.

"You didn't message me for nearly three months. I had hoped you forgot I existed."

She laughed light heartedly before turning and giving me a secretive smile, "Oh Kiba I could never forget you existed. I just had a lot to take care of for a while."

I narrow my eyes. Trying to understand the hidden meaning behind her words. "Orochimaru needs me to do something again?" I growl with annoyance causing her to chuckle and shake her head.

"It has nothing to do with you. If it did I would have told before hand." Her satisfied lust filled gaze roamed my body as I shucked on my black tee. "Whenever I do that you always seem to lose some of that composure."

I grunt as I grab my shoes, bending over to shove my foot inside I feel the bed shift as Anko's hands snake around my torso. One hand drifts down to my crotch while the other grasps my chin and forces me to turn her way. Her mouth finds mine and I fight to not respond to her. This happens every time after our 'meetings'.

Her teeth tug on my bottom lip as she pulls away to look me in the eye.

"One day Kiba you're going to like losing control."

She left shortly after that, leaving me along in the trashy hotel room as I took a deep breath. I turned on my disposable phone and I jolted when it started ringing at that moment. Shino's number glowed on the screen as I hit answer.

It was the phone call I had been somewhat expecting but definitely dreading, especially given the way Shino was acting when I last saw him. I could only have imagined how argument went down.

However I expected Sakura to be the one to tell me about it. Not Shino.

"You broke up?!" I exclaim into the phone.

"We did." Confirmed Shino. "It was inevitable."

I sigh, "Shino look it'll be okay I'm sure you two can work it out. You know how Sakura is-"

"That is the issue Kiba. I do not." He paused for a moment before continuing, "And I'm afraid you might not either." Then he hung up the phone.

* * *

I pressed the doorbell to Sakura's apartment, the dim buzzing sound letting her know I arrived. Juggling the goods between my hands I wait by the door with the sound of Aku's pants marking off the time.

When the door opens and I see that Sakura isn't sporting the black tear trails down her cheeks like I've seen in the movies I let out a sigh of relief. Truly grateful that I do not have to see that frightening sight. However when Aku gives out a soft bark in welcome I realize that her guilt ridden face was out of place. Especially given that she had just gone through her first serious breakup that I know of.

"Kiba what are you doing here? I gotta work tomorrow." She mumbles.

Grinning cheekily I hold up the goods. "I come with peace offerings."

She snorts out a small laugh before allowing us inside.

Her apartment is rather comfortable, especially given the age of the building. The pale blue walls added a brightness to contrast the dark wooden floors and the leather tuxedo styled burgundy and black couch. On the floor besides the sofa is Aku chewing on one of his toys Sakura keeps around. On the small glass and metal coffee table I see her medical bag and various other folders and paper work in front of the TV set to Netflix where an episode of  _House_ is paused.

I've been here countless times before. However, even though everything looks the same I can't help but feel like something is missing. It took another moment before I realize that all the photo's of her and Shino are missing.

"So," Sakura asked while making her way back to the couch, "what did you bring?"

"Your favorites. Green Tea ice cream, fried chicken, pork fried rice and for me, some beef and broccoli. And," I add as I lift open the brown paper bag then pull out a bottle. "Bacardi, the answer to everything!"

She shakes her head before picking up the file. "Shino told you didn't he?"

I nod, placing the food on the counter I reach into another bag to pull out Aku's dog treat. His excitement leaked through, causing him to bark and while until I had to order him to sit. Removing his leash I waited until he was silent then finally tossed him his bone which he caught in the air.

After Shino reached me at the hotel I rushed over to my place so I could bathe and pick up Aku. I knew Sakura would need her favorite furry friend to cuddle and some comfort food, but I also needed to wash away the smell of sex and shame.

"So you hear to tell me he's a jerk while we watch sappy romantic chick flicks and binge on alcohol, and junk food?" She skeptically asks as I place the ice cream in the freezer.

I shrug, "It's in the manual."

"What manual?"

" _How to be Best Friends with Women for Dummies_."

She laughs as I bring over the food. Moving her work load out of the way Sakura scoots over on the couch making room for me before we start eating. Pressing play we watched as House and his team attempted to solve yet another impossible case. This one having to do with a psychopathic woman.

"This is sweet Kiba but seriously I'm fine." States Sakura as she takes another bite.

"Yeah well excuse me if I don't believe you." I say as I take a sip of my drink.

"You don't need to, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"Fine." She retorts.

I sigh. "Just tell me what happened."

"None of your business," she whispers while I glare until she cracks. With a sigh she starts, "Shino didn't trust me. He thinks I cheated on him."

My eyes widen in shock, I should have known that was the way Shino's mind had gone considering his concerns over this Naruto guy's phone call a while ago. "You wouldn't do that."

"That's what I said but…"Taking a deep breath Sakura explains,"Kiba you know me better than anyone else. I wouldn't hurt someone that way but I'm not going to lie to you that I don't have a thing for someone, other than Shino."

"Whoa, whoa, whooooaaa!" I yell. "Who is this guy?" I demand, my mind automatically trying to put a face with Naruto's name. Even with the whole gang searching for this guy with out knowing his face or full name we got nowhere to go.

"A patient of mine I don't get to see him very often because of his line of work but," Sakura's face softened, the guilt in her eyes disappearing as happiness filled them. "He understands me Kiba, understands the pain I went through as a child. It haunts him, terribly, and I don't even think he'll ever be in a relationship because of it." Her emerald gaze locks onto me. "You may know what I my life at home was like but you will never understand how I felt in those moments. The pain, the fear, the hate…"She shivers as her gaze darkens as if trapped in a nightmare. "It makes you do things you never would have thought of before in order to escape."

I could protect Sakura from the dark deeds I've done, from the Fangs clients and now from Orochimaru and Anko but the one thing I'll never be able to protect her from is her past.

"Just because he can sympathize with you doesn't mean it can work out." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

"I know that, but it isn't just because of that. I genuinely like him, hes funny, loyal and protective. His strength alone amazes me time and time again but no matter what he's up against, what he's doing, he always keeps himself in control, his head level even when the choices he makes are rather extreme. I know he does it because to him so long as his loved ones are safe it doesn't matter what he has to do." Tears start to trail down her cheeks and she brings up her hands to wipe them away. "How can I not love Gaara? And his stupid stubborn self!"

I gather her into my arms, trying to calm her down as she sobs onto my shirt. "Shush, I'm sure this guy will open his eyes someday."

Sakura snorts out a laugh, "He won't he loves someone else."

I wince, "I'm sorry Sakura you'll get over this jack ass before you know it."

"I've tried." She whispers. "And all it did was break the heart of one of the nicest guys I know."

"Uh…." Well crap. She tried to use Shino so she can get over this guy and when did they start dating? Two years ago? Dammit.

"So what's this?" I ask while lifting up one of the folders and obviously trying to change the subject. I can handle some girlishness, swallow my pride and sit through listening to her love life issues. But only for so long before I start freaking out.

Sakura sniffles before opening the folder and revealing a sight I've become used to seeing. A mangled body.

"A few days ago at the morgue Shino worked at a body was reported and he acted at the coroner." She pointed out the body of a slightly older woman with long blond hair. Upon her stomach was a circular tattoo surrounded by what looked like to be some sort of Asian writing and with a spiral in the middle surrounding her navel. The damage her body seemed to have suffered was great. Aside from her face and the still visible tattoo her arms and legs were a mess. Bent in various ways leaving them broken and unnatural. The skin sliced and diced and if her body wasn't sewn I was sure it would have been coated in blood.

"Shino did his report, made the victim as presentable as possible and then when the second victim came in last night." Sakura opened another folder. This time it was that of a middle aged man who was in just as bad condition as the woman had been. "Shino did the autopsy as well and recognized the tattoo's. He had gone back to search through his previous report when he realized that it had been altered."

I paused at that. If someone was messing with Sakura's stuff I know she would take it personally. She is a very possessive person and considers everyone in her hospital under her protection even if she wasn't the one in charge. To find out that someone had trespassed and altered files would piss her off to no end.

"If the files were changed how did you get your hands on them? The morgue isn't a part of your level right?"

Nervously she bit her lip. "I was visiting Shino for lunch as he was going over his notes. He didn't really want to be around me as you can tell so when he was called away to go act as coroner for the police again I copied the notes and left him his food."

I groan before placing my head in my hands. Sakura always does the extreme.

"Could have been protective services or something." I offer as a way to try and make sense of this mess.

She shook her head. "I've worked on cases with the police before. If they wanted to keep something about a patient confidential they would have done a better job with this." She pointed to the folder's. "I know you don't get medical terminology Kiba but this is just plain ugly and makes no sense whatsoever."

"So what are we going to do?"

Scowling Sakura closed the folders. "You aren't going to do anything. I can handle this by myself. If I need your help though I'll let you know."

"Sakura,"I growl only for her to glare at me in return.

"I'm serious Kiba, stay out of this. Unless I ask you to do something you better not get involved with this. This is my business, someone is hiding something and I'm going to find out who."

* * *

That night I spent the night at Sakura's much to her annoyance. I was barely able to get any sleep that night from all her tossing and turning. At one point she even bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom causing Aku to start throwing a fit from her sudden departure. When I tried to ask her what was wrong she simply said nightmare.

I don't know what kept her up half the night but after her violent awakening she studied those files like she was cramming the night before one of her big tests she took in college. I tried to convince her to tell me what was bugging her but she would say it.

I tried to figure out a way to get her to agree for me to help her out with this but one look on her face confirmed she needed something to drown in. If I tried to interfere she would know and that was a argument I don't want to get into. For now I'll step back but I'll be on my toes in case she needs me.

* * *

"Kiba turn on the news!" Shout's Justin as he ran into the living room with a very pregnant Ami right on his tail. Given how disheveled they were I can only imagine what they were doing.

"What for I ask as Ten reaches for the remote. Chouji was sitting in his chair hogging all the popcorn from the sci-fi action movie we were watching.

"The 6 o'clock news," Ami called out.

I shift in my seat, making sure to concentrate on what ever the hell it is they wanted me to see.

" _While at the Japanese Heritage Fundraiser committee organizer and politician Orochimaru Sannin was reported dead after assaulting politician Sasuke Uchiha's bodyguard, a young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki."_  The screen cut and to my astonishment I could see the snake-like politician's face right next to someone I had all but given up on finding.

" _After leaving the event early due to illness Mr. Uzumaki returned to his hotel room to find Mr. Sannin waiting for him. Various witnesses report hearing the two argue for sometime before there was a gunshot. In an act of self defense Mr. Uzumaki used the nearest weapon he could find and killed his attacker."_

"Holy shit," Ten breathed as I continued to just stare at the icy blue eyes from my nightmares of the surprisingly young looking face. His golden blond hair stood out just as I remembered from all those years ago.

After all this time, all this searching, I finally found the blond bastard who fucked up my life all those years ago.

"He's dead," Chouji coughed out. And Ami started to chuckle before turning into a laugh as Justin lifted her in his arms.

"No more restraints! No more odd jobs!"

"No more threats! Orochimaru is out of our lives!"

I could hear the celebration's from all around me but I didn't care. When the news continued on to other topics I jerked to grab the remote and rewind the TV till it once again showed both faces where I paused it.

My silence must have made the others nervous because Ten tried to snap me out of whatever trance I was in.

"Kiba what's wrong? Come on lets celebrate! Orochimaru is dea-"

"It's him." I breath out cutting her off.

"What?" Asks Justin.

I pointed to the blond on the TV. "The one I've been looking for, the one who set me up and sent me to juvie." With each word I could feel my heart pound heavier and louder and as if I couldn't sit still I jerked up. Jolting my friends as I practically shrieked at the flat screen. "THAT'S THE BASTARD WHO FUCKED UP MY LIFE!"

I couldn't see their reactions, I couldn't hear them either. The blood running through my veins was so loud that everything else seemed to be blocked out. All I could see was his face, so bright and twisted in my memories. I could imagine it coated in blood, hair stained red and pink while his eyes glowed with insanity. This was the guy, I knew it with every cell in my body.

I finally found him.

"Kiba," Ten's voice whispered to me, slowly helping me calm as I took in my friends reactions to this discovery. They all had similar reactions to her, elation and horror shown through their faces as they processed the bomb of information I just delivered them.

"We have to find this guy now," I growl through my teeth. "As soon as the media dies down I'm getting my hands around that psycho's neck and making him tell me why he framed me, why he took away Kurenai's husband, why all this happened." I jerk my eyes to Ami and Justin before barking orders. "Find out where he lives and keep an eye for every bit of news that involves him." I turn to Chouji, "Go to that hotel, try to blend in as a chef and interrogate everyone you can about what happened that night. I want to know everything that happened and-

"Kiba!" Ten shouted at me causing me to jerk my head in her direction. The snarl on my face enough to cause her to take a sharp intake of breath before she continued on as if nothing happened.

"His name, it's NARUTO Uzumaki." She stresses. "That's not a common name out there…"

"So? I want to find this asswhole now and make him pay for everything he's done!"

"Doesn't Sakura know someone by the name of 'Naruto'?" She finished, waiting for my head to cool and to make the connection she did.

It felt as if the floor fell out from under me, the name. The name that ruined Sakura's and Shino's relationship, the name of the faceless person I've been half heartedly looking for the past few weeks. The face of the man I've been hunting for practically my whole life and the face that's been haunting my dreams and the force behind my nightmares.

They were the same person.

Suddenly Shino's words echoed through my head.

" _...You know how Sakura is-"_

" _That is the issue Kiba. I do not." He paused for a moment before continuing, "And I'm afraid you might not either."_

Sakura knows the person I've been searching for. And worse is she's protecting him.

* * *

Ever since I discovered the fact that Sakura betrayed me I didn't know what to do. Now that I know his name and face I can find the bastard whenever I wanted with how much the Fang's have grown. I can use my influence to put a hit out for the guy if I wanted. But what I couldn't understand was why Sakura would protect this sicko. Why she ran to his side the instant she called him. His name wasn't the one she revealed to me of the one she loves, Gaara was, this NARUTO wasn't anything to her as far as I know.

Why does she help him? Does she have any idea what this bastard has done? All the pain he caused? She had to since I never heard about him before from her. I thought I was her best friend, the one person she trusts in this city. Why didn't she think I should know about this guy?

I couldn't bring myself to face her, not after all the pain she caused me to go through for her. If Anko still wanted to use the video against me I no longer cared if Sakura was imprisoned the rest of her life at that moment. She protected a monster who stole years away from my life and ruined a family. Forcing a mother to raise her child alone in this hell of a fucked up world. I may be a killer too but none of the people I've killed were good guys, barely any of them I considered human with all the evil deeds they've done just to get some cash and sex.

With each passing day I would ignore Sakura's calls. I knew she would only call me if she needed my help but she could go fuck herself as far as I cared. Ten and the others tried to reason with me, tried to think of excused as to why Sakura kept this secrete but all of them sounded half assed. There was no reason she should tell me unless she already knew Naruto's tie into my life. Hell I wouldn't have even known of his tie to her had Shino not called me up that day.

I wasn't going to help her with the hospital forger or protect her anymore. From now on she was on her own.

* * *

The sound of Aku's barks wakes me up.

My bedroom is nearly pitch black, the city lights behind the curtains allows enough light into the room for me to make out my furniture and dog. I click on my phone seeing the time as just past 3 A.M. Silently I get up from my bed, and squat grabbing my metal bat I have hidden underneath.

Ami and Justin usually sleep in the club now a days. Chouji is over with his parents and Ten said she was staying at the dojo tonight. All of them have their dogs with them.

Therefore there is no one else in the Dog House except for me and Aku.

As me and Aku sneak out of my room I start to hear frantic footsteps coming up the stairs at the end of the hall. And much to my aggravation I recognize the voice that accompanies it.

"Kiba!" Sakura calls out in a hushed shout, as if her yell would only reach me and not any of the others that she believes are currently sleeping in the empty rooms. Aku, recognizing her voice gives out a welcoming bark as she makes her way up the stairs. However even though now he's calm, he stays by my side, as if he could sense the hostility towards her leaking out of me.

It's been weeks since I've seen her, the last time was when I was comforting her at her apartment. I could see the exhaustion on her face from lack of sleep, noticed how wrinkled her clothes were and the sterile scent that followed her no matter where she was. Sakura just got off of work that much was easy and she wasn't taking care of herself. I shake the worry out of my head, intent on keeping her betrayal in my mind. When she catches sight of me Sakura lets out a sigh of relief. Not noticing the bat still tightly gripped in my hands she starts towards me.

"Kiba…" she breathes out my name in a wheeze, making it obvious that she ran here from the station. My fist clenches around the bat making a crack and bringing Sakura's attention to it. She stops her advancement and her panicking worry filled gaze meets my glare. "Look I know you've been avoiding me, but I really need your help."

I tilt my head back towards the end of the hall as I lift the bat and rest it on my shoulders. "Fuck off Sakura. I don't want to deal with you right now." Turning on my heel I make my way back towards my room with Aku following closely behind.

Her footsteps pound behind me. She growls,"Hey! I don't know what is going on with you, but a friend of mine is going to get killed if you don't get your head out of your ass and talk to me!" Ignoring her I open the door to my room, Aku enters first and makes his way towards the bed as I go to put the bat back in it's place. When I hear her enter the room she lets out a sob of frustration, "Kiba…" Despite my anger towards her betrayal I turn to see her pain filled face hidden in shadow from the hall light glowing brightly behind her. "I-I don't know anyone else who can handle this. I need you and-ugh!" Sakura shouts in frustration as she stomps her foot. "Why are you shutting me out?! I just wish you told me why!" She stares at me beseechingly, hiding behind her pride.

"You honestly don't know?" I snarl as I take a threatening step towards her. Dropping the bat to the ground it soft clinging sound as Sakura growls in irritation but doesn't move an inch as I tower over her. "Know WHAT you dumb-ass? You won't tell me anything! I'm a freaking doctor not a psychic! Why are you so pissed at me? What the hell did I do?!"

I wham my fist into the wall, knocking over a photograph from Christmas last year where we were all happy and excited. How the hell could she NOT know why I'm so pissed? "WHO THE FUCK IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I shriek!

Sakura blinked. Gone was the anger, confusion took it's place in an instant. "Naruto… is a patient of mine from a long time ago. We're friends… I… he's in trouble, Kiba. Wait…" She looks at me questionably, "How do you know him?"

I clench my fist in frustration. "A friend…"I silently growl. Knowing how important friends are to Sakura and how loyal she is I don't know what to think. Here, my best friend of nearly twenty years has known the blond bastard, Naruto, I mentally correct myself, for god knows how long and all she wants to know is how I knew the blonde's name?!

"Shino told me."

"Shino told you? Why the fuck would Shino tell you?" She glares at me, and when I don't respond she shouts, "Stop trying to distract me and just tell me what is going on with you!"

"Did you know...that this Naruto who you ran off to go see his a head wound, is the one who framed me?" I push off of the wall and stalk towards Sakura.

"What?" Sakura breathes, standing completely still as her face melts into an expression of understanding and horror "Oh, my god, Kiba! You… you're the one that Tobi framed." Sakura lifts her hands to her mouth as though she was sick. At the sound of Aku's whine she jerks her head up and stares at me wide eyed, "Kiba, you have to watch out, you don't know who this guy is… Listen...I  _know_ that Naruto didn't frame you. But I think I might know who did." She finishes in a broken whisper.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" I scream. "I SAW THE BLOND THERE THAT NIGHT! YOU'RE TRYING TO FUCKING CLEAR HIS NAME!"

Sakura's temper snaps. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING TO, KIBA!" She pushes me, causing me to stumble back as she advances. "DO YOU THINK I AM THE KIND OF FRIEND THAT WOULD DO THAT TO SOMEONE I'VE TRUSTED SINCE CHILDHOOD?  _THAT'S_ BULLSHIT."

I steady my feet, Sakura stops less than a foot away as I shout out the secret that I never said aloud. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW SAKURA YOU MURDERED YOUR DAD AND THEN  _LAUGHED_ ABOUT IT TO MY FACE! IF YOU CAN DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD THEN WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT ME! HUH?!"

Glaring daggers at one another as we pant, Sakura slowly tilts her head forward, covering her eyes with her pale pink locks "That wasn't my father," she snarls, her voice filled with such hate that a shiver ran up my spine as I feel her eyes on me from behind her bangs. "It was a  _monster_. And I hate to break it to you Kiba, but I'm not the only killer in this room!" She shouts as she takes a threatening step towards me, it takes everything I have not to flinch away. "You need to stop being a child and fucking  _listen_ for once instead of just reacting like an  _idiot_. I am trying to tell you something fucking  _important!"_  Sakura locked her clear green gaze onto mine, willing me to believe her.

I growl in frustration not knowing what to think anymore. Sakura just flat out admitted that she knows Naruto, but she also said it wasn't Naruto who framed me. That is was someone by the name of Tobi…

Thinking back to that night so long ago I remember the blood splattered blond. His voice, the insanity in his glowing eyes...but I also remember that sense of danger. The icy claws of fear sinking into me...AFTER the blond left.

It's possible that wasn't the blond I sensed like I originally thought. That there was someone else there….it might have been this Tobi. Might.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" Sakura asked, causing me to bring my gaze back to her eyes which widen in surprise. "You remembered something just now, didn't you? Something that makes you think I might be right."

Exhausted, I lean against the wall and slide to the floor. I shiver from the remembered icy sensation of fear. "After...the blon-NARUTO..left that night...I" Gulp. "I sensed something. Maybe I heard footsteps, or something else but suddenly there was this...sensation that I wasn't alone in the warehouse anymore. I thought it was Naruto, that he saw me and was coming to get rid of me but…" I look up at her with questioning eyes. "Could it have been this Tobi?"

The sheer terror on Sakura's face is enough to confirm my thoughts. "Kiba. Oh, my god. You have no idea how," she swallowed and her eyes start to blink like crazy. A tell for when she's trying to force back tears. "This person… Tobi… Kiba he is a  _serial killer_." She collapses into a shaking mess at my feet but her eyes never leave mine. "Kakashi told me h-he killed Naruto's parents when he was a child," she croaks. "Tried to kill Naruto as well, but I don't know he survived somehow. Tobi… he-he thrives for it. Killing that is….When I saw Naruto after his encounter with him he was soaked with blood from the attack! And Tobi didn't even try to hurt him! He stabbed Naruto in the back as a congratulations! If you were in the warehouse and that psycho found you…" Suddenly Sakura grabbed me and squeezed, as if just now realizing how lucky she was to have me with her.

"Hey, shush...it's okay. He didn't find me." I squeeze back and try to comfort her but she shakes her head then sobs in my ear. With each cry the possibility of Tobi being there that night becomes more and more of a solid possibility to me.

"I never thought it could be connected with what happened to you! Kiba - what if you weren't targeted at random? What if Tobi knows who you are? You haven't seen the scars on Naruto's stomach! Naruto was just a kid when he got them...This guy… Tobi terrifies me." I feel the hot tears soak into my tee shirt at the crook of my neck as Sakura cries.

I blink as suddenly a thought pops into my head. "If he knew I was there...and he didn't kill me then that's why I was framed." I think back to what I know about that night. Kurenai said that the police refused to use Asuna's notes in the trial. That the homeless man-the KNOWN witness to the murder had died of an overdose around the time of Asuna's death and my imprisonment. Even if Tobi had framed me, why would he do it? How would he get the police to turn away evidence and not go destroy it himself?

Unless...he didn't know about Asuna's notes. Meaning that he wasn't there when Kurenai showed them to the police. Tobi wasn't the only one who set me up to fall. I snap out of my thoughts to the sound of Sakura's ramblings.

"...Police have been trying to find this guy for more than a decade. They don't even know how many people he has killed but it is estimated more than fifty-" Sakura cuts herself off as she tries to regain her composure and stop her tears

"Sakura, you said Naruto was in New York?" I asked as I vaguely remember why she came storming into the Dog House at 3 A.M.

She gasps.."Oh, god, Naruto!" She jumps up dragging me with her and she races towards the door. "With all this I almost forgot the reason I came here in the first place!"

"Wait Sakura!" I pull her to a stop as we step into the hall. "Tell me what happened before I storm the city in my boxers looking for the bastard."

She doesn't laugh at my joke instead she tightens her grip on my arm. "Naruto is part of some kind of organization. He said it's not a criminal one but…."Sakura bites her lip before continuing. "Remember the bodies from those files?" She stares at me, "Well those bodies both have the same stomach tattoo that Naruto and Gaara have. Gaara is…" I nod remembering the name of the man she loved before she continued. "He's Naruto's best friend anyway later on I told Naruto what happened and gave him copies of the files. After that I started looking around to see if I could find out who was the one that altered the files. They had to have had access to the morgue otherwise they wouldn't have gotten the report. If I found anything I was told to tell Naruto's friend. A police officer named Kakashi."

I knew she wouldn't have stopped to have searched for whoever was sneaking around her hospital. I even ignored her calls for help and now I feel like such an ass for letting her put herself in a dangerous situation that I could tell is rapidly spinning out of control.

"Tonight as I was leaving work, I overheard someone on their cell phone. They were dressed like an intern but I couldn't see who it was. They said 'the Angel has confirmation that the Yellow Fox has been seen in the city. Still no sign of the Red Raccoon but that tonight they would take out the Fox.' Then he said, 'Uzumaki won't see what's coming for him.' Sakura tugs on me again leading me down the hall. "After I heard that, I ran. I don't know if they heard me or not so I made sure I lose them in the subway if they did. When I was sure no one followed me, I tried to call Kakashi, but I couldn't get through. I didn't know Naruto was back, I thought he was out of the country, and with no way to warn anyone I came here."

I tug my arm free from her grasp.

"Please," she pleads. "Please help me find Naruto, Kiba. He's in danger. I-I don't think I could stand it if I lost another friend."

I remember Sakura's eyes at Akamaru's funeral. The hopelessness in them as she tried to comfort me. It took some time but even though she numbed herself to the pain of a stranger's death she became complacent to the possible deaths of those close to her. If she loses someone now...she could end up reverting back into that broken doll she had been as a child.

Or worse...what if she becomes the monster Ten told me about years ago? The monster she found bathed in the blood and broken body parts of the man Orochimaru sent to teach me a lesson. The images from the video still haunt me as I remember the glee in her eyes as she ripped apart her attacker.

"You won't," I stated, though I don't know if I'm answering Sakura or my own inner fears. "We'll find Naruto before they do."

She looks me in the eye, no doubt seeing my harden gaze. "And when we find him what are you going to do? Can he stay here?"

I shake my head. "That depends on what he tells me." I turn dragging her behind me towards the exit.

"Kiba.." she starts to tug me closer to her but I yank my hand away.

"I'm going to find out exactly what happened that night Sakura. Tobi might have set me up but obviously he had some help. This organization Naruto's in might be the key I need to find out who kept me imprisoned."

And I'll learn for myself if this friend of Sakura's could be mine as well.

Or my enemy.


	8. Part 8: Epilogue

 

**EPILOUGE: Solution**

 

* * *

 

“It’s been hours Sakura.” I finally said. “Are you sure you have no way of finding out where this guy could be?” The red light momentarily stopping our search for her friend.

I watched as she took a deep breath, the exhaustion on her face clearly meaning that she had been up far longer than usual lately.

“Look dispatch said they saw Kakashi at the station. If we can’t find Naruto by ourselves then we should at least go tell Kakashi what happened tonight. Maybe his phone broke or something. Either way he is our best bet at getting this information to Naruto.”

I grind my teeth, fighting back a snarl. “Sakura you do know this is a stolen car I’m driving right? And you want me to just pull up in front of a police station in it?”

She rolled her eyes. “We can pull over a few blocks away and walk in if you want. I just need to tell him what I saw.”

I was about to start demanding to know about this cop she help such respect for, was he really trusted? Was he leading her around? If he knew Sakura so well then why would he shut off his phone and possibly leave her in danger?

We both jumped at the sudden buzzing noise. Sakura took out her phone and squinted at the restricted number.

“Don’t answer it. It could be traceable.” I told her but she waved me off lifting the phone to her ear and answering the call with a stress “Hello?” Suddenly her eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto! Where are you? You have to be careful, I -"

She paused, quiet enough that I could make out the voice of a man, but couldn’t understand the words given how hushed he was.  I tap her on the shoulder then mouth to her to hang up. She nodded.

"We're two blocks away," Sakura said before hanging up and turning to me. “That was Naruto he’s not far from here.”

I draw in a shuddering breath before I follow her directions to Citgo. Anticipation had my gloved hands began to sweat. Here, finally I was about to meet the person whom I’ve spent a large portion of my life searching for. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I finally caught sight Naruto in the flesh.

I don’t know what to have expected when I saw him again. For some reason I think I expected him to be covered from head to toe in blood as he is in my nightmares. Instead of blood though he had dirt powered on his dark clothing and his hair, blond as I remember, was windblown in style. He was young, far younger than I would have thought given how old I was when I first saw him.

Sakura’s reaction wasn’t something I was prepared for. I mean sure she knew the guy but to nearly fall out the window of a moving vehicle while frantically calling him over was not what I expected. As soon as I pulled the car to a stop I grabbed her by the back of her scrubs and yanked her back into the care.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? It's like... not even six in the morning yet," Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder as if to make sure no one had followed him.

"I was looking for Kakashi,” Sakura explained as Naruto kept observing the area. “Since he's not answering his cell and...Ugh, I'll explain in the car, hurry up and get in! It's not safe," Sakura ordered, pushing open the rear door of the car.

Naruto hesitated, before he asked "Can you take me to JFK? I need to catch a flight." Getting into the back seat then eying me as I watched him.

"Yes," Sakura said, before indicating to me. "Kiba, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my best friend Kiba. We'll talk while we drive."

My eyes locked on Naruto's for a suspended second, taking in his disheveled form and obvious paranoia. I nodded, in answer to his earlier question before pulling into the morning traffic.

"So tell me again how you found out that Tobi knows I am in town?" Naruto said, which inclined Sakura to go over her story about what happened at the morgue. I didn’t listen to the story, instead I focused on the blond in the back seat. Taking in his state of duress, he bruises around his neck and anger at Sakura’s stubbornness. I could tell from his anger that he was worried about what our doctor might have gotten herself into.

I didn’t say a word throughout the entire story, for fear I would lose my cool and start verbally attacking the blond in search for answers to what happened so long ago.

Sakura’s sudden gasp broke my train of thought.

"Naruto! You idiot!" She unfastened her seat belt and climbed into the back with him. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been attacked? Do you have other injuries?"

I didn’t pay attention to the situation, knowing she would be trying to check if he was injured even more. It wasn’t until he said, "No. We don't have time for sex now, baby," that I glared at him through the rear view mirror. A warning for him to keep his hands off my best friend. By the slight surprised expression he probably got the wrong idea though. I mentally sigh as I return my gaze to the road. Tightening my grip around the steering wheel.

"The only injury is around my neck.” Naruto explained. “I need you to take some pictures of them with your phone, and write up a medical report to confirm the injuries. The person who attacked me is already being booked."

"Good," Sakura breathed before she smacked Naruto on the back of his head. The sight causing me to snicker.

After a moment she asked, "Is it... was it... the person who attacked you in the subway?"

"No," Naruto chuckled. "It was Assistant District Attorney Kabuto."

The instant I heard that I felt a sudden bubble of joy in my chest "I _hate_ that guy," I suddenly spoke out with more feeling than I intended.

"Yeah, me too.” Agreed Naruto.  My opinion of the guy just clicked up a few notches, despite the strained feelings I held towards the guy I couldn’t help but start to warm up to him. “Turns out he's dirty. I hope Jiraya and Itachi hang him out to dry," Naruto said bitterly before giving me a questioning look. "You know him or something?"

I shrugged uncomfortable with the scrutiny while Sakura answered. "Let's just say that you're not the only friend I have who doesn't always want an official record of his injuries. Kiba's had some run-ins with the DA's office in the past."

Naruto’s eyes narrowed as his observation of me intensified. I knew he was sizing me up, taking in my tattoo’s and their meaning. When Sakura noticed his measuring look at me she glared at the blond, shoving his head away and preventing him from continuing. "Stop going all big brother on me. I've known Kiba longer than I've known you." The sight of Naruto's head banging against the glass had me snickering again.

"Something funny?" Naruto asked warningly, but there was humor in his voice as well.  Despite myself, I found myself liking him.

"Yeah…”I said tossing a grin his way. “It's funny to see someone else getting Sakura's fucked up version of affection for once"

"Ouch!" I cursed after Sakura socked my arm. "Watch it! You'll break it again!"

"That was one time Kiba! One freaking time!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes. Before a soft chuckle brought my attention the blond in the back.

I observed him , taking in his relaxing form that seemed to become more so with every throb of my arm. Sakura sat beside him, embarrassed by our childish banter. It was then that I decided to use this as an opportunity to fish for information.

“So,” I casually start. “Who’s this ‘Tobi’ guy?”

As soon as the words left my mouth I swear the space within the car suddenly got ten times hotter. The cause of this anger was Naruto, a burning hatred that I could see made his eyes glow with a caged insanity. I almost shivered as my memories of that night blurred with the present for a moment.

I saw Naruto glance at Sakura, his eyes telling her she should have kept me out of it.  “Tobi is… someone you never want to meet,” Naruto said finally, his voice containing both anger and fear.

My eyes narrow as I take in his warning. Earlier Sakura broke down from the sheer fear of this ‘Tobi’ and now Naruto was flat out telling me to keep away?

“Why’s that?” I fished. Sakura knew some about Tobi but not everything. Everything she knew was second hand from the cop she kept going on about. Naruto on the other hand I could tell knew more about this guy and it was obvious that this guy had some kind of beef with him. What was it Sakura said? Tobi killed his family?

Naruto looked at me considering for a moment, clearly trying to decide how much to tell me.  It was something I could understand. I didn’t like to talk about my business to strangers either.

“What’s your kill count?” Naruto asked abruptly.  “And weapon of choice?”

I don’t flinch at the question, Sakura already knew I’ve killed-even encouraged it once. But I don’t know how she will take the fact that I chewed and sawed off someones head.

“What’s yours?” I countered.

Naruto smiled at me coldly, and I mentally kicked myself for forgetting how dangerous he is.  “Do you count kills that were in defense, or only kills that I initiated by choice?”

“Choice. Anyone can kill in defense.”

“Hmm.  Well, I’m not sure about the survival rate of a few on my latest… job.  But I’d say around sixty.  I prefer the garrote but I am skilled with guns and knives as well.”  He looked at me challengingly, ignoring the way Sakura paled at his statement.

“Well since you’re bragging I’ll admit my count isn’t that high. But my...kills were far more creative.” I look him in the eye. Understanding that he was more experienced than myself. If he feared someone then that means I have more on my plate than I originally thought.

Naruto looks at me for a minute. “Tobi is creative, too.  In fact, he has a special tool that he created just for himself.  It’s a glove.  He wears it on his right hand.  On each finger is a four inch razor blade.  His count is definitely higher than mine  but he enjoys killing.  He stuns the victim first with a blow to the head or face.  But he makes sure they don’t lose consciousness.  Then he jams his fingers into their stomach, making sure he gets deep enough to hit the spine from the front.  He slowly rotates his hand, then pulls out.  It takes at least twenty minutes for most people to die.  At least it did for my father.  My mother was quicker, though.   I might have a high kill count.  But I’d be lying if I didn’t say that  Tobi scares the shit out of me.  He kills for fun.  He kills for pleasure.  And he has absolutely no fear or remorse.”

I took that in for a moment. Remembering the chill from that night so long ago and the way I felt after I murdered Sora’s nameless killer. I didn’t feel pleasure then, I didn’t feel remorse for the guy either.  But I did hate myself for awhile. And sometimes still do.

“The first person I killed,” I started off slowly, “murdered one of my best friends.” I glance at Sakura noticing how her eye’s had hollowed. Remembering Sora. “I don’t even remember his name or his original face since it was too fucked up. I ended up biting and tearing off a chunk of his neck as my dog bit down on him and tore up his arm. Then...I sawed his head off with a hand knife.” I watched the road, turning into the next street. “I didn’t enjoy it. So calm down, I’m not like that clawed freak.”

Naruto smiled at me slightly, and I get the feeling he was trying to tell me that all along.  “Exactly.  You’re not like him.  And the only way to take him out is to be like him.  If you aren’t willing to go all the way there, he will quite literally rip your heart out.”

“And what about you? You said you don’t enjoy it either. You’re not like him?”

Naruto looked out the window, drawing a breath.  “Usually.  Usually I don’t enjoy it.  But there was one time…” Naruto’s fingers flexed.  “I found his partner.  Well, I guess it would be more accurate to say that he found me.  But I made sure…. I made sure that he wouldn’t find me again.”  Naruto lifted his face to mine, and I saw in his eyes a flash of what I had seen that day in the warehouse.  “I know I can kill him if he comes for me this time. If I have to rip him apart with my bare hands, it wouldn't be the first time.”

I let out a shuddering breath, knowing Naruto took note of it. So that’s what happened that night. The person I saw him kill wasn’t some random guy-it was revenge. I took a glance at Sakura seeing the way she focused on the written medical report. Each time she killed it was just like Naruto described. A vengeance kill. For me I didn’t and never have, enjoyed my kills they way she seemed to. The way Naruto described the Tobi hungered for it. Naruto could become the monster that Tobi was, but he controlled himself. Remembering the video I couldn’t help but shake as an ominous feeling took place in me.

“Well,” I said as I slowed for the yellow light. “You ever need an extra set of eyes in the city hit me up.”

Naruto nodded.  “I have some business to take care of for a friend overseas.  When we come back, I expect Tobi will be here to greet me.  He usually finds his prey first, so I don’t know if I’ll have any warning.  But if it looks like it might play out as something other than a cat and mouse game, I might just take you up on your offer.”

Something in Naruto’s expression told me that he didn’t expect it to, though. My guess was he said that more for Sakura, given how worried she was looking. I wondered what it was like for him, knowing that something like Tobi was hunting him.  I had never really considered myself lucky.  But maybe there was worse than the shit I’d had thrown at me after all.  Tobi may have ruined my life.  But he hadn’t turned me into a monster,. Not like he had Naruto.

I sighed, finally knowing now I would never get my hands on Tobi-especially if Naruto was gunning for him as well. My own vendetta, my own downfall, may have started because of that psycho. But I know I could have done something different. Fought harder to prove the world wrong, to prove mum wrong. I didn’t.

My friends deaths were not on Tobi’s hands. Or Naruto’s. They were on mine.

It was time I accepted that.

Sakura cleared her throat, clearly nervous about the heavy air in the car.  “So… Naruto.  If you’re going to be gone for a while, do you want to stop by and see Sasuke before you leave?”  

Naruto glanced at me, and we shared a look of mutual understanding that I was going to leave this to him, unless he asked for my help.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, his face devoid of emotion.  Even not knowing him at all, I could tell it wasn’t a natural expression for the blond.  “No.  There’s no point in seeing him again. Just take me to the airport.”  

My eyes widened in surprise and my mouth fell open as I just now took in the name. “W-wait you’re fucking Sasuke Uchiha?”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed at me and for a moment I remembered that I had a slightly psychotic killer in the back of my car that I was teasing about his sex life.

“No,” Naruto said flatly.  “I believe he has given that job to his PR rep.”

Sakura’s eyes widened at that. “I didn’t think that was serious…”Naruto shrugged trying to play it off like he didn’t care.  That guy might be a stone cold killer, but he had a shit poker face.  

“Whatever.  It doesn’t matter to me.  Not my business anyway,” Naruto said, looking back out the window.

Sakura watched him, her face showing me how hurt she was. I turn my gaze back to the road. Unlike Tobi this wasn’t any of my business.

“Naruto...you sure you don’t want to talk to him? I mean...he’s really done a lot for you. It could all just be a misunderstanding.” Sakura whispered.

Naruto sighed.  “I know.  Look, even if the tabloids are wrong, my going to see him would only draw Tobi’s focus on him.  I’m a walking target right now.  Tobi wants me.  And if he knows Sasuke and I were…” Naruto ran his hands frustratedly through his hair.  

“Boning?” I offered.

Despite the tension in the car, Naruto snorted out a laugh.  Yeah.  I could totally grow to like this guy.  “Maybe.  Whatever.  Worst case scenario I get him killed.  Best case scenario I just ruin his career.  Neither feels like a great way to pay the guy back.  There’s nothing there, Sakura.  Just leave it.”

I see Sakura start to open her mouth again but I coughed. Bringing her attention to me so she can see the shake of my head. The guy doesn’t need the extra stress, and fucking a politician who isn’t out of the closet can seriously add more to his life then needed right now.

The rest of the ride was silent. Sakura spent most of her time going over her notes on Naruto’s injury while he just stared out the window into the city. I could have tried to start up another conversation-learned more about Tobi. But I didn’t. I got my answers-the ones I had promised Sora and everyone I would get and finally that desire to keep my promise to them, the insanity driven urge was gone.

Tobi was after Naruto, he wanted him in a way I couldn't understand. But one thing for sure is he wanted Naruto free.

Not in prison.

Tobi is the one who framed me, who murdered Kurenai’s husband and possibly the old bum from Asuna’s notes. He wanted us gone, needed someone to blame for the cops death, and decided to kill two birds with one stone.

When we were a few blocks away from the airport I pulled over. Can’t risk security seeing the license plate of the car or a camera catching mine and Sakura’s face.

“Alright get out,” I told the blond snapping him out of his daze. “Train station is right there. In one stop you’re at JFK.” I turn to him over my shoulder. “Sorry I can’t take you any closer. Loaner cars like this are too easy to spot.” I give him a grin when he smirked. “Nice meeting you Kiba.” He says as he was about to get out only for Sakura to stop him.

“When are you coming back?” She asked.

Naruto froze for a moment before giving her a forced smile. “Soo-”

“Don’t lie to me” She hissed. “Whether you like it or not-I’m risking my neck out for you. And I will keep doing so because you’re my friend and I will do everything in my power to keep you alive.” Her eyes narrowed when he tried to skirt around her probing questions. Naruto shot a glance my way, obviously asking me to help but I wasn’t going to get between him and Sakura on this issue. He wasn’t the one who had to sit through another two hour drive with her.

When Naruto refused to answer Sakura’s hand shot out and yanked him towards her. “You looked up flights to London but what happens after that? Are you coming back?”

Naruto’s face cringed before he told her, “I’m going to go grab Gaara then we’ll go to Spain for a couple of days.” He raised his hands to gently get her to release his. “We should be back in two weeks at most okay?”

I could tell Sakura wanted to know more, every nook and cranny of his plan but from the stern look Naruto was giving her I could tell he wasn’t going to spill anymore. With a slow nod she let Naruto go.

As he was jogging off to catch his train Sakura yelled out to him that he better be back in New York when he promised otherwise she will go kick his ass. Naruto laughed over his shoulder before waving in agreement and disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

I pulled up to Sakura’s hospital at 10 AM. The traffic back into the city was as hectic as I expected and Sakura was able to thankfully get some sleep but not enough in my opinion. It took a while for me to convince her to take a nap though I know her nightmares seemed to have been acting up ever since she broke it off with Shino. Even exhausted she tossed and turned around in the seat like she did that night I crashed at her place. Drowning herself in her work and helping out Naruto is someway for her to try and push those memories away. I knew it wouldn’t work, but until this ‘Tobi’ situation was taken care of I know she won’t be able to do anything about it and we couldn’t trust any shrink with the knowledge of her blood stained hands. Shrinks tend to drag out every secret from someone and that knowledge was something I know Sakura didn’t want anyone knowing.

I pull up across the street from the hospital then rouse Sakura up from her nap. She shifts in her sleep before her eyes awaken.

“Wake up, you gotta go to work.”

She groans, “Five more minutes…” I shake my head before shoving her shoulder. Causing her head to nearly wham her head into the window.

“Get up,” I demand. “You bitched about being late to work after calling your cop. Someone should be there now so you won’t be in danger and I need to clean and ditch this car before the cops start looking for me.”

I felt bad for being so hard on her but I knew it had to be done. Last night and this morning my life flipped so drastically it’s not even funny. I needed time to process everything, to get used to the idea of Sakura’s and Naruto’s innocence as well as Tobi’s existence.

“I’m up,” she grumbled before opening the car door and stepping out without so much as a bye. I roll my eyes before I realize she forgot her bag.

Cursing I reach in the back and grabbed it before leaving the car and racing after Sakura to hand it to her.

“Hold up!” I call out causing her to turn showing me she was finally waking up.

“Oh, I thought I forgot something,” Sakura muttered before taking the bag from my hands. “Thank you Kiba,” she turned her face towards mine and gave me a grateful smile that had me smirking in return. “Seriously thank you for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

I pretended to think about it for a moment before answering, “You’d probably be just and annoying as you’ve always been.”

She laughs before standing on her tip toes and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Call me annoying one more time and I really will break your arm again.”

I chuckle as she heads into the hospital. Once i see that she’s inside I turn to go move the car before stopping dead in my tracks as the air in my lungs left me so quick I thought I was sucker punched in the gut. My heart lurched in my chest as I saw one person I was was sure I would never see again in my life. The one person I had completely given up on.

Across the street I could see her hair, still long and shiny, flow with the breeze. Her porcelain skin, as luminous as I remembered, appeared to be flushed. And even with the distance of an entire street between us I knew her eyes would still be as enchanting as I recalled. Even after all these years, and with how much I’ve changed, Hinata is still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life.

The sirens of the ambulance jerked my gaze away from her for a moment. I watched as the red and white van left the garage on the side of the hospital and pulled into the street before it drove away. With the loud noise still ringing in my ears I frantically searched for Hinata, only to find an empty space where she previously stood.

As quickly as she returned, Hinata Hyuuga was once again gone from my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Kiba's story is done!
> 
> It took a hell of a lot longer than I originally thought, Kiba's story like Sakura's was originally supposed to be no more than 2-3 chapters max, but as I kept writing, kept helping Kizu and learning more and more about Kiba's history...
> 
> It grew.
> 
> The strange thing is unlike in Sakura's story where it easily slid into Deception, it was tricky to know what scenes to glide over Kiba's life and what ones to pay attention too. Unlike Sakura Kiba is much more directly tied to the underworld and big event's like Nagato's death and Orochimaru's would have affected him. But given the way this story is written I couldn't go into too much detail as to what happened. I can only highlight certain event's that I believe are important for you, the readers, to know. And in concluding this story it was hard to get Kiba to accept Naruto so readily, he had harbored some nasty feelings towards out favorite blond for almost half his life, and getting over that was something I was worried he wouldn't be able to do. It will take time for him to adjust to that, to accepting that the fault for his juvie years were on Tobi's hands and Sora's death among many others were on his own. Accepting your faults is difficult to do, it's easier to take the blame and shove it onto another. Whether they know it or not. 
> 
> Many of his relationships were fun to portray, and interesting to try and explain. His childish relatonship with Sakura, that could have turned from best friends into lovers was tricky. I was tempted many times to try and make them work as a couple, it would have been very easy. But that was the issue. It would have been too easy. They just knew each other too well, were too comfortable with one another to have been anything but friends. I have a so many friends who are like that, where we just know each other to the point that if it turned physical it would most likely ruin our friendship rather then help it grow. Despite Sakura's questionable mentality. 
> 
> His friendship with Sora and TenTen was something I didn't think would hit me in the gut but it did. Sora was Kiba's way of keeping himself in control, just another kid who made some wrong choices in life while trying to protect his loved ones. Their bond was closer then I would have imagined and I regret that he had to die in this story. TenTen's role stepping up to the plate as Kiba's second in command was something I felt empowering. She just wants to keep her family safe, and didn't care who she hurt to do it. Her story is rather sad for teenage runaways who were chased out jut because they are a little different. Different is a good thing everyone, never forget that.
> 
> His relationship with Hinata, along with her cameo at the end, was always intended to end that way. Though I will admit her showing up was supposed to be in chapter seven rather then the last scene but the story dictated it to end this way. It was a clifanger I didn't want to place but needed to. Her story, the reason why she left for Japan so suddenly WILL be explained. I'll tell you all why she's back, why she left and more importantly why she treated Kiba like a slab of meat. I'm a girl, I've seen too many friends cry from shity boyfriends and lovers but ladies sometimes the good guys get screwed over too. Though it might not be shown they can still feel, and some just hate the thought of being used just as much as we do.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's read this story, have been patient with me and have survived all the terrible grammar and spelling mistakes that I know this story is riddled with. I will go back and clean that up, I promise!, but the plot will not change . I've done this for Deceiving and I will do that for Disgrace. It will just take me time. 
> 
> I want to thank KizuKatana for this opportunity to have worked with her, when she encouraged me to write Deceiving I didn't think I would work on more than one side story, let along get so invested in Kiba's. Thank you for sticking with me until the end!
> 
> And for those of you wondering what's next for Kiba and Sakura? Well I'm working on a continuing story that will take place After Deception is over. I will tie up all the lose ends in Kiba, Hinata's, Sakura's and Gaara's lives. Originally I was intending on Deserving to be written in Gaara's POV only but with how complicated the plot will be, it's going to be written in 3rd Person POV.
> 
> Once again thank you to everyone who has read through this story and this extremely long Author's Note. Lol. 
> 
> Don't forget to read the rest of the One of Us Series! Deceiving and the story that started it all KizuKatana's Deception!


End file.
